Darkness and Light
by slickboy444
Summary: A mysterious intruder enters the institute in the dead of night and seems hell bent on killing Scott Summers. But there is more to this man than it seems and what he know will both shock and change the Xmen forever. Pairings: SSJG, RoLo, RogRemy.
1. Prologue

**Darkness and Light  
Prologue  
**

* * *

Hey, I'm slickboy444. This is just a quick intro to this little story I've been working on. This is the first X-men story I've put in the comic section, but I do have numerous stories in the X-men Evolution section. This is a slightly AU and also has major Scott/Jean pairing. I've always been a big fan of them as a couple and it has been very frustrating seeing Marvel break them up and kill Jean for the third time! The writers have split up one of the most enduring couples in comic book history and it just plain pisses me off! Not to mention issue 154 of New X-men really put the final nail in the coffin when Jean changed the past to have Scott kiss Emma. And it's not just Scott and Jean; they killed off Psylock, they killed off Colossus, continually split Rogue and Remy up, and split the team up in general! The comic has totally screwed the whole series! I thought that just plain sucked! So I began to think of this little AU. I got the inspiration while writing my previous story, "X-men: Evolution of the Heart" and after reading some of the comics. I am a bit less familiar with the comics than the cartoon so please bear with me and forgive me if I make any mistakes.  
  
This story takes place before Xorn is revealed to be Magneto and includes the characters Rogue, Storm, Gambit, Kitty, Emma, Kurt, Beast, Bobby, Jubilee, Angel, Logan, and Xorn. This also includes a character I created myself. I hope you like him!  
  
Summery: Lots of bad things have happened to the X-men lately and the future in issues 151-154 is far from pleasant. Scott "Cyclops" Summers hasn't been acting like himself for quite a while now. Ever since he merged and was separated from Apocalypse he has been dark, angry, and withdrawn from everybody he cares about. It has especially caused undue strain on his marriage with Jean. It has led both of them to do things they would never normally do. It has led to a volatile affair between Scott and Emma. It also played a part in Jean kissing Logan. Not only that, it has also led to a great deal of instability with the Phoenix. It doesn't stop there, it has led to the X-men splitting up and dividing themselves over the pettiest of arguments. Now, a strange and mysterious intruder enters the institute and seems hell bent on killing Scott. But there is definitely more to this strange man than meets the eye...And what he knows will both shock and horrify the X-men and it will change the future forever...  
  
Remember, I don't own X-men in any way, shape, or form so please don't sue me! I have nothing. This is just an AU that I thought up myself and I am making no money off of this. Also, I beg of you all to review this story and tell me what you all think! I love to get feedback and I am open to all criticism...But please don't go so far as to send me hate mail. Send all feedback to or post them on Now without further adieu, I bring you "Darkness and Light!"  
  
PS: This story is dedicated so my loyal X-men reviewers Sweet Like Chocolate, Sentoris, Darkness1, Wen, Jen, and Remy's Ange. Thanks and this one's for you! ENJOY! 


	2. Prelude to a Nightmare

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 1: Prelude to a Nightmare**

* * *

The late hours of the night had fallen over the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. However, not everybody had turned in for the night. It had been a rather tumultuous time for the X-men. Events throughout the world and conflicting feelings from within the team had led to some unwelcome hardships. Anti-mutant feelings were growing to the point of hysteria and it had been a struggle dealing with them. The morale of the team was now at an all time low and it had been getting lower every day for what seemed like years now. In an attempt to undo this bitter cycle, Professor Charles Xavier called back the splintered teams of X-men that had been fractured over the years and staged a little reunion at the mansion. He hoped that this would lift the team's spirits, but so far it had done little more than uncover old feelings of bitterness that had arisen in wake of the team's split. Either way much of the mansion was now silent in the late night darkness, but there were a few exceptions.  
  
Jean Grey-Summers was still up. The clock on the wall read 2:30 AM as she silently made her way through the darkened mansion. She soon found herself stop near the main living room where the glow of the TV could still be seen.  
  
"Scott? Scott are you still awake?" asked Jean as she walked over to the couch facing the TV.  
  
He didn't respond, for he was fast asleep on the couch. He had fallen asleep watching TV again. This wasn't new, for Scott had been somewhat glued to the news lately, watching every violent event concerning mutants that came up. Even after everybody had come back for the reunion, he still insisted on watching all the terrible things going on in the world. It was the latest in a series of downward event that had been plaguing her once happy marriage to Scott Summers.  
  
For over a year now since his separation with Apocalypse, he had grown in to a very dark person. He had become so reserved now that it was almost...Well, scary. He never smiled anymore and he always seemed angry for some reason. Now all he had been doing besides watching the news is going on missions all over the world trying to quell the endless stream of anti- mutant sentiment. He never talked to her much anymore...He never even said he loved her anymore. In fact, the closest thing he had said along those lines was "Love you too wife," and that was it.  
  
There was no more denying that her marriage was truly falling apart. The person that she had once shared such a strong bond with was now drifting away from her. Jean remembered how they both used to have such a powerful mind link and how happy they use to be as a couple...And how deeply in love they once were. Now, all that was fading away and it seemed that there was nothing she could do about it. It never got better...It only got worse. Lately, she had been suspecting that Scott was having some kind of affair with Emma Frost. While she wanted to believe that he never slept with her, she still couldn't fight this strange feeling that he was not telling the whole truth. Even though he had let her in to his head ever so briefly to prove that he hadn't done any wrong, there was still so much left unanswered. This wasn't to say that she hadn't also done wrong herself. She had kissed Logan...Somewhat passionately a while back. She felt very bad about it now and greatly regretted her actions, but that's not what bothered her. What bothered her is why she did it in the first place. She knew she was only going to make her marriage worse, yet she still did it. Now Logan was constantly around her. Sometimes he flirted with her...Sometimes he didn't. But either way Jean had no desire to pursue a relationship with him, only to try and fix the one that mattered most to her. Jean had sought the advice of everyone she could about her marriage, but she always left with more questions then answers. Most of the team had assured her that Scott just needed to do some growing up in wake of the Apocalypse thing. But try as she might, her efforts were in vain.  
  
She didn't know what was happening to her husband...She was truly at a loss. He was once so caring and loving. Now he was just so...Dark. And recent problems with missions and other duties had taken away the time she desperately needed to try and fix their relationship. And on top of it all...The Phoenix force that still dwelled within her had been getting unusually strong lately. Jean found it getting harder and harder to control. The Professor had assured her that it was just stress, but it felt like so much more to her. Soon, she felt a powerful migraine come over her just thinking about it.  
  
After taking one last look back at her sleeping husband, she let out a deep sigh and quietly left the room and headed upstairs to get some rest. As Jean Grey-Summers collapsed on her bed she looked back over at a picture of her and Scott that was taken not long after they were married. They looked so different...They looked so...Happy. Both of them were smiling. Soon, Jean felt a small tear trickle down her face as she looked deeper in to the picture.  
  
"I miss you...I miss you so much Scott..." said Jean softly.  
  
And with that Jean soon fell asleep, unsure what the next day would bring.

* * *

The entire mansion now lay in darkness as the early morning hours passed. Nothing could be heard other than the crickets chirping. It was a rare moment of quiet for the X-men. The whole institute now rested peacefully in their rooms. A new day was set to dawn as the hour of sunrise drew near.  
  
However...The tranquility of the mansion in the subtle light of the morning was soon shattered when a mysterious purple fog descended upon the outside of the west wall of the mansion. The strange fog seemed to have a mind of it's own as it swirled in a strange whirlwind. Then, as the fog slowly faded, a lone figure appeared through the haze and stood poised before the walls of the Xavier Mansion.  
  
The mysterious figure was that of a young man. He looked like he was in his early twenties, he had medium-length blond hair, and bore a tall, muscular frame. His body was covered in mysterious dark-blue armor that resembled that of a samurai. The armor was also littered with strange symbols of mysticism and on the back of each of his hands, there were mysterious marks that looked Chinese...But were far more intricate. On his back, he sported a brilliantly decorated sword that seemed to glow in a way that permeated the early morning darkness. However, the most prevailing feature of this strange man was a strange tattoo over his left eye. This mark seemed to glow in a sense as the man simply stood there.  
  
Then, with superhuman agility, the mysterious man jumped nearly 20 feet in to the air and landed softly on the top of the wall that guarded the Xavier institute. For a brief moment, the strange man simply looked at the institute in the distance. As he watched the mysterious tattoo over his eye began to glow an ominous red color.  
  
"I see you, tyrant..." said the mysterious warrior in to the silence of the night, "You can hide from every force in the universe...But you can't hide from me. I can see you...I can see you and all your sinister chi no matter where you are now. You have cheated death many times before...But this time I wield the power that can destroy you and your dark plans forever! You have spilled the blood of the innocent for too long...And it stops NOW! Prepare to face my wrath...For I am Slayer...The ultimate warrior."  
  
As the sun began to appear over the horizon, the mysterious warrior stood ready to pursue his target. And as he stood upon the outer walls of the mansion, a picture in the strange tattoo covering his right eye appeared. It was his target...The target he had come here to kill. It was...Scott Summers.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? I made this chapter short because like it says in the title, it is a prelude. I just want to set the tone to see if anybody is interested in hearing more from this story. It probably won't be as long as my previous fic. And remember, this is AU so don't go crazy if I accidentally screw something up. Also, the character I just mentioned above, Slayer, is mine. So please don't steal him unless I give you permission. So, do you all want to hear more? Do you want to see where I'm going in this story? Please tell me by emailing me or post your thoughts on the website! I love reviews! So please send them! I hope you like this story and until next time, best wishes to you all.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	3. Marked for Death

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 2: Marked for Death  
**

* * *

Before I begin, a quick message to my reviewers!  
  
Reddfire: Yeah, I've been pretty busy lately...But that doesn't mean I can't find time to write! I've had this story floating around in my head for a while now, so it hasn't been as hard to write as parts of my last story. And yes, Slayer is back! You'll learn more about him later on in this story. As for the plot...Well, you'll just have to wait and see! I hope you like what I have planned! Thanks and keep up the good work on "Dreams of the Phoenix!"  
  
ScottJean4evah: Yep! Slayer is back again and you'll learn a lot more about him later on in this story and believe me there is a lot to tell! As for the reason for his actions, you can be assured that there is a cause and effect for what is happening. And that's something that hasn't shown in the comics in my opinion. This chapter may not reveal much, but believe me...It will pick up! And I know its gloomy now, but then again...So are the comics. I hope I don't disappoint you and the rest of my readers and I hope you like what I have planned!  
  
Darkness1: Yeah, I know it's strange that I switched to the comic universe for this story...But it's so messed up right now that I couldn't help but do something! As for what I've done so far...Just stay tuned and see what I do with this! I think you may like it! Thanks for reviewing! It's always great hearing from you!  
  
Communist Penguin: Well, here's the next chapter my friend! And don't worry, you'll learn more about Slayer as the story progresses. I hope you like it!  
  
Enchantedlight: I'm glad you like how it begins...I hope you like how it ends! Stay tuned to see my friend! I hope you like it!  
  
Agent-G: Yeah, I wanted to put Slayer in another story. I got pretty good feedback about him in my last story. There's more about him later on in this story if you're interested about who is. As for the Magneto thing...I'm just as confused as you are and I've tried to make sense of them! That's why I wrote this fic, to make the universe Marvel has screwed up make a bit more sense. I hope I don't screw it up! Enjoy!  
  
Sprocket: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're still interested in my story even though "Evolution of the Heart" is over. As for Slayer, you'll find out more about him later on in this story. And just you wait...The best is yet to come!  
  
KSimonT-X: Wow! Two reviews! You rock man! I fully understand your feelings towards the rapid descent of the X-men comics lately. Believe me, I'm a hard core comic geek and when I see Marvel do so many stupid things to the X-men universe, I have to resist going up to their headquarters and beating the crap out of the writers. That's part of the reason why I'm writing this story about the comic universe. You see, I always liked the old cartoon and Evo universe because at least you could watch and be entertained by decent stories and good plot. But the comics have totally negated that for too long! They don't even tell stories anymore, they just try to shock the fans in to buying them with things like character deaths and break ups. Writing this story is my response to all those Marvel deadheads who just can't seem to wake up. I will do my best to at least make some sense of the universe that Marvel has corrupted. This story is just beginning my friend! Stay tuned to see what I have in store for the X- men and my character, Slayer!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Hey! It's always great to hear from you my friend! And if you haven't kept up with the comic lately, consider yourself lucky because they suck! There's no decent plot anymore and the characters have become so screwed up it's almost painful to read. And I'm glad you're interested in my character, Slayer. You'll learn a lot more about him as this story goes on, but for now I don't want to spoil it. As for the questions like the future, Scott and Jean's marriage, and the Phoenix...Rest assured, they will be addressed as this story progresses. This chapter may not contain much, but the next few will! Thanks again for reviewing and peace out my friend!  
  
StrangeAffinity: I'm glad to see that you have an interest in my story! I will try to update often so you won't have to wait too long for new chapters. I hope you like what I have planned!  
  
Sentoris: I'm glad to see that you like my new story so far. I know it's kind of short now, but don't worry...It'll pick up soon enough! As for Slayer, stay tuned to learn more about him! It's great to hear from you as always my friend and best wishes to you!  
  
Summers2004: Thank you for showing such an interest in my story! I hope to update often so nobody has to wait too long for the next part! Enjoy!  
  
Wen: I know the last chapter was a bit too short to comment on and this one isn't much longer. But rest assured my friend, the next few chapters will be longer! As for your questions about Scott's attitude and Slayer's actions...Well, just read on and find out for yourself man! Thanks and peace out!  
  
Well, that's it for now! Enjoy!

* * *

The sun slowly, but surely crept above the horizon as the Xavier Mansion was bathed in the early morning sun. Some of the residents of the institute began to stir from their slumber, while others continued to sleep. However, unknown to the young team of mutants, a lone intruder stood ready to storm the institute.  
  
The mysterious warrior, known as Slayer, scanned the long field leading up to the large mansion in the distance. Through the strange tattoo over his eye, he saw the elaborate defenses the institute had in place. They were vast...But Slayer was not intimidated, for he had faced much worse. His plan was simple. Sneak in to the institute...And kill his target before anybody could react.  
  
"I'd better get moving. I hope that I'm not too late..."  
  
And with those last words to himself, the mysterious warrior leaped from his perch on the wall and landed softly and silently on the ground. He quickly started to run, knowing that there were sensors all around him. However, he knew where all of them were. They were meant to be invisible, but through the power that he wielded, Slayer could see them all...Clear as crystal. With superhuman agility, the lone warrior made his way past the elaborate array of sensors and prepared himself for his next challenge.  
  
Before he could enter the institute, the mysterious warrior would have to go through the next half of the field...But this half was far more heavily guarded. There were cameras and hidden laser gun turrets everywhere. There wasn't a square inch of space that didn't go unobserved. However, Slayer didn't have the time to wait for the X-men to ease their guard. He would have to get past this little obstacle by any means necessary. Through the power of the mark on his eye, he saw every camera placement and gun turret there was. There were also heat sensors and infrared detectors. Undaunted, the powerful warrior stopped and prepared to make his move. Suddenly, the two symbols on the back of his hands began to glow.  
  
"Time for a little stealth..."  
  
Upon saying those words, a soft glow emulated from the warrior's body. And as it quickly faded, Slayer faded as well. However, he was still there...Only now he was completely invisible. Armed with this advantage, the lone warrior quickly made his way past the cameras and sensors. He saw security gun turrets along the way scanning the grounds, but they couldn't see him. As he got closer to the wall of the West Side of the mansion, he encountered more of these turrets. Knowing they may be a problem in the near future if he had to make a rushed escape, he quickly unsheathed his sword and proceeded to slice through the metal turrets with surprising ease. Despite this action, no sensors were tripped and the inhabitance of the mansion remained unaware of the young warrior's presence. Then, still under the cover of invisibility, Slayer reached the base of the wall. He was still undetected...And he would need that if he was going to succeed in this crucial mission.  
  
"Well, that was fun...Now for the hard part," muttered Slayer as he looked up the wall he would have to scale.  
  
The mark on his eye glowed once again as he saw the window that would lead him to his target the quickest and through the least amount of obstacles. While it had been hard enough getting through the security on this side, he knew that it would have been even more tedious if he had tried to go in from anywhere else. With that thought in mind, he took out one of his many 'warrior tools' as he called them. They were two simple daggers, but they had another use that Slayer needed if he was going to get in to this place undetected. Then, using his powerful upper-body strength, he plunged the daggers in to the side of the wall and used them as ledges to pull himself up. Using the best of his abilities to stay silent and concealed, the young warrior soon made it up to a third story window. Slowly and carefully, he peered in to the window that overlooked one of the main hallways to check if the coast was clear.  
  
"Good...It's clear."  
  
Then, the mysterious symbols on the top of his hand began to glow again and suddenly, Slayer's body shifted in to the form of a strange white mist. Using this form to his advantage, the powerful warrior seeped his way through the cracks of the window, careful not to trip any alarms. After successfully passing through, his body shifted back to his original form. He was in now...And his target was still in his sights.  
  
Suddenly, the door off to his side opened...And one of the X-men stepped out in to the hall. However, Slayer had seen it coming soon enough to act. Using his agility he leaped up to the ceiling and with the power of the mysterious symbols on his hands, he successfully wedged himself up against a small nook in the corner of the wall.  
  
Then, he watched as a groggy, yet unaware, Ororo Munroe made her way down the hall towards the stairs. Just as the strange warrior was about to jump down and continue on the path to his target, another one of the resident inhabitance of the institute walked out. This time it was Bobby Drake.  
  
'Looks like I'll have to improvise,' thought Slayer to himself as he started to crawl upon the top of the ceiling like a spider by means of some mysterious force that seemed to be emulating from his body.  
  
He was made sure he was slow and quiet enough not to draw any attention to himself. As he carefully made his way to the stairs, more X-men filed out of their rooms to begin their early morning routine. A few times they actually looked up, but thanks to the invisibility power he had used earlier, they saw nothing. The lone warrior watched and observed the passing X-men as he continued to methodically make his way down the corridors of the Xavier mansion. He saw Gambit, Rogue, Logan, Beast, and Jean along the way. None of them had sensed his presence. Logan hadn't smelled him and Jean hadn't sensed him. And that's the way Slayer wanted it. With his mysterious powers he remained undetected, but as he observed some of the X-men, namely Jean, in the early morning hours, the mark over his eye began to glow once again.  
  
'Hmm...This may be a problem,' thought Slayer, 'But no matter...I'll do what I have to for them...AFTER my target is dead.'  
  
After making one last turn, the powerful warrior soon found himself overlooking the main staircase overlooking the entrance to the mansion. Other X-men were now waking up as well and Slayer was forced to stay concealed on the ceiling. Using his agility, the strange warrior was soon hiding over the main chandelier that hung over the entrance hall. For a brief moment he just stayed there, watching the team of mutants go through their normal morning routine. Then, as he waited for his opening, he saw Professor Charles Xavier make his way down the stairs. He was the most powerful telepath in the world, but he still didn't sense Slayer's presence. Upon seeing this, the young warrior could only sighed in relief, for it would make his job that much easier. He was about to make his move, but then he saw two more people make their way down the stairs. It was Emma Frost and the ever-mysterious Xorn. As they made their way to the kitchen for some breakfast, the mark on Slayer's eye began to glow an ominous red color.  
  
"Oh shit...It's worse than I thought," said Slayer as he saw something within those two that none of the other X-men had seemed to notice, "I have to act fast..."  
  
Then, armed with his invisibility, Slayer quickly and silently made his way to the room several doors down from the kitchen. There, he would find his unsuspecting target. As he used the walls and shadows to his advantage, the rest of the X-men went about their early morning routine as if nothing was amiss.  
  
"Good morning Professor," said Jean as he entered the kitchen where most of the team was now.  
  
"Good morning Jean," replied Xavier, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Jean actually hesitated in answering this seemingly simple question; but never the less, she tried to hide the truth.  
  
"Yeah...I slept okay. I guess..."  
  
Just then Emma made her appearance in the kitchen. Jean quickly looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with her. Ever since the troubles between her and Scott had developed, Emma had been one to only further exacerbate the situation. The affair with her and Scott still hung fresh in her mind, but she did her best not to show it. Emma actually seemed to grin at this action, fully knowing about Jean's resentment. However, she chose not to say anything about it, for it was too early in the morning to start a fight and she was definitely not a morning person. As Jean listened to some of the early morning banter within the kitchen, she felt a sudden urge to go wake Scott up, who had yet to make an appearance this morning. He was probably still sleeping in the living room in front of the TV. With that thought in mind, she stopped swirling around the cereal that was still in her bowl and got up from the table.  
  
"Where ya goin Redd?" asked Logan as he entered the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
"To get Scott...He fell asleep watching TV again," replied Jean as she left down towards the hall.  
  
Logan didn't stop her. He had no reason to do so anyway. He knew things between Jean and Scott had been rocky lately and it had him and the rest of the team worried. They had never seen them act like this before. Logan knew first hand the extent of their troubles because Jean had actually kissed him a while back. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was why he kissed back when he knew it would only hurt Jean and her marriage in the process, and he really didn't want that. Even for Scott, whom he had never exactly been real pals with, but still knew the extent of his feelings for Jean. It was just strange how some of their feelings had been somewhat lost lately in their once happy marriage. Even though Logan had lusted over Jean in the past, he couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened. He didn't know why he still flirted with her even though she had made it clear that she didn't share his feelings, but that still didn't stop some of these conflicting things from happening. In the end, he didn't quite know why he had such feelings, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it for some reason. It was all the more confusing for him to think about and it was much too early in the morning to dwell on it.

* * *

As the rest of the X-men ate their breakfast and Jean made their way down the hall, the lone warrior that had made his way in to the institute undetected was finally near the target he had come here to kill. He was still crawling along the ceiling and as he made his way in to the large living room, his target lay asleep below him. The tattoo on his eye began to glow a sinister red color once more as he looked down at the unsuspecting Scott Summers.  
  
"You're disguise can't fool me you tyrannical madman...I can see through your deception."  
  
Slayer then dropped from the roof and silently landed a few feet in front of the sleeping mutant before him. He then, slowly and silently drew his sword. The flawless, shining blade would be the method of execution for Slayer's target.  
  
"I use this sacred blade...For all those whose blood you have spilled...And for the suffering you have inflicted upon the innocent both in the past...And in the future..."  
  
Gripping his sword intently, the powerful warrior raised his weapon up and prepared to make one swift slash upon the neck of Scott Summers. He was about to end this man's life...When Jean Grey suddenly walked in to the room and saw the mysterious stranger leering over her sleeping husband...Ready to plunge his sword in to his body.

* * *

AN: What's going to happen? Will this mysterious warrior succeed in killing Scott? And why does he want him dead anyway? I'll reveal the answer in the next chapter...So stay tuned! You'll learn more about Slayer in the next chapter. So what do you all think so far? Do you want to know more? Tell me! Send your feedback to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. I have plenty of surprises in store for you with this story, so stay tuned to find out what they are! Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!  
  
WAIT! PLEASE REVIEW! I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! 


	4. Intruder!

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 3: Intruder!**

* * *

Before I begin, a word from me to my reviewers!  
  
Jenni49414: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter and I hope it continues to hold your interest!  
  
StrangeAffinity: Fear not my friend, for this chapter contains at least some answers! It's a little long, but hopefully it will reveal a few things and answer some of the questions you have. I hope you like what I do with this story! And thank you so much for your kind review!  
  
Sprocket: Well, the plot takes a little turn in this chapter. I'm glad you like this story so far even thought the first two chapters weren't very long or eventful. Hopefully, this chapter will be a bit more exciting. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Sentoris: It's a drag that you won't be able to get on to your computer for a whole month. But don't worry...I'll keep writing in the mean time! I hope your move goes well and I thank you for being such a kind reviewer thus far. I'm honored that you think so highly of my stories because I put a lot of effort and hard work in to every one of them. It really means a lot to me that you take the time to read them. Well, I wish you the best my friend! And good luck on your move!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Sorry for the suspense, I know that the wait is hard on you...But rest assured I will work my hardest to bring you the fasted update possible! This chapter was a lot longer than the last two and it was pretty hard to write. But here it is! As for some of your questions, hopefully this chapter will be able to answer a few. As for me getting a job at Marvel, I only have one thing to say about that...I wish! That would be my dream job! But for now, I guess I'll have to settle with this. I hope you like it and thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Enchantedlight: I can see you're a little excited after the last cliffhanger. But don't worry, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
Communist Penguin: Emma Frost and Xorn are both characters exclusive to the comic universe. If you haven't read the comics, you probably haven't heard of them. If you want to know about them, go to uncanny website or the Marvel website. They play some pretty big roles in the comics and you might be a little lost if you don't know a whole lot about them. I hope that helps and thanks a bunch for your review!  
  
ScottJean4evah: Sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I just like to add suspense in my stories. As for Slayer, he has many talents...And you'll learn more about them as this story progresses. The last chapter was short, but this one is much longer. I hope you like it and thank you very much for your kind reviews!  
  
Wen: I know the last chapters were short, but this one is a lot longer! I'm eager to know what you think about this one because things take a major turn here! As always, thanks for the comments and best wishes to you!  
  
That's all for the reviewers! Now, on with the story!

* * *

"SCOTT LOOK OUT!!!" yelled Jean as she rushed in to the room.  
  
The scream had startled Scott and had awakened him from his sleep. Upon opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a long glowing sword coming straight at him. Acting on his instincts now, he narrowly got out of the way...But it was too close. He had actually felt the swish of the sword as it cleanly and effortlessly sliced through the couch. Scott rolled on to the floor as Slayer grunted in frustration and turned back towards him with his sword still drawn.  
  
"Get back!" yelled Jean as she prepared to unleash a burst of telekinesis on this man who had just tried to kill Scott.  
  
"You first..." said the lone warrior.  
  
Then, Slayer's fists began to glow in a strange light and before Jean could unleash her powers on him...He blasted her with two powerful mystic bolts that sent her flying across the room and nearly knocked her out cold. This racket didn't go unnoticed. Slayer could sense that the other X-men had heard this and they were now coming his way. Knowing he had to act fast, he turned back towards his target and prepared himself for battle.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Scott as he put his hands on his glasses, ready to unleash an optic blast upon this strange intruder.  
  
"Your executioner!"  
  
Then, with superhuman speed Slayer charged Scott ready to finish what he came here to do. Scott let out an optic blast, but Slayer quickly responded by forming a strange, glowing shield with the symbols on his hands. Scott tried to increase the intensity of his blasts, but the powerful warrior just kept coming...Until finally, there was nowhere left to go.  
  
"Your time has come monster! You're sick plans end here!" yelled Slayer.  
  
Scott was about to respond, when a sudden burst of energy from the lone warrior blasted Scott and send him flying out the window in a dazed state. He landed about 50 feet away from the institute and was struggling to get up. At this time, the rest of the X-men arrived at the room with all the commotion...But before they could do anything, Slayer had leaped out of the window in pursuit of his target. "Hey! Get back here!" yelled Wolverine as he drew his claws, but was too little too late.  
  
"Who is that guy?" said a startled Bobby Drake.  
  
As the rest of the X-men stood dazed at what had just happened, Jean Grey, who had been knocked nearly unconscious by Slayer's blasts, started to stir...But as she awoke, mysterious flames began to surround her body and her eyes began to glow a fiery orange color.  
  
Back outside, Scott had slowly risen to his feet, but before he could even think of regaining his composure, Slayer landed nearby and drop kicked him back to the ground.  
  
"Stay down! You're time is up!" yelled Slayer as he drew his sword.  
  
"I don't know who you are...But you've just made a big mistake!" replied Scott as he forced his aching body to get up.  
  
Scott prepared to try another optic blast, but this time Slayer was ready for him.  
  
"Not so fast!" said Slayer as his hands began to glow once more.  
  
Then, a sudden burst of energy hit Scott and a mysterious purple crystal formed over most of his body. Like ice, it froze him in place and soon he was completely incased in the mysterious vessel from the neck down. He struggled to break this mysterious crystal, but it seemed indestructible. Now, nothing was stopping Slayer from severing Scott's head from his body as the powerful warrior stood before him with his sword drawn, prepared to make his final attack.  
  
"Don't bother trying to break free...That crystal is forged of good chi. It is unbreakable to the forces of darkness...Such as yourself," said Slayer as he firmly gripped his sword.  
  
"You're crazy! Just who the hell are you!?" yelled Scott as he continued to struggle with his crystal entrapment.  
  
"Who I am is of no concern to you...For you won't live long enough to find out!"  
  
Just then, a loud booming voice was heard by the powerful warrior and his target.  
  
"NO!!! YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE!" yelled Jean, who was now engulfed in the flames of the Phoenix force.  
  
The powerful fires of the ancient force filled the area as they grew from Jean's anger towards this strange intruder for wanting to kill Scott. She was prepared to use the power of the Phoenix to rip this man apart atom by atom...But Slayer merely scoffed, for he was unthreatened by even this most powerful being. "Oh no you don't!" yelled the young warrior.  
  
Suddenly, Slayer's hands began to glow and he unleashed a mysterious haze that surrounded Jean's body despite the presence of the Phoenix. Then, the powerful holy flames were mysteriously extinguished and soon, she fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. When the last flame of the Phoenix was gone, a mysterious symbol appeared on Jean's forehead...And the ancient being then fell silent. Jean tried to get up, but she soon realized something...She found out that she couldn't feel the Phoenix within her anymore. It wasn't like it was gone...It was more like it had been knocked out cold, or put to sleep.  
  
Whatever Slayer had done, it had left Jean utterly exhausted and unable to stop him any more. Now, nothing seemed to stand in his way as he turned his attention back towards his target.  
  
"Even the Phoenix can't save you this time!" said Slayer as he drew his sword back, ready to unleash the final deathblow to Scott Summers, "Now...You die."  
  
Scott braced himself for the final blow...But then, a powerful blast of energy from Jubilee, Gambit, and Xorn knocked the powerful warrior away from the immobilized Scott Summers.  
  
"NO!" yelled Slayer as he promptly rose to his feet, "You're making a BIG mistake! That monster has to die!"  
  
"Back off bub!" grunted Wolverine as he and the rest of the angry X-men now stood in Slayer(s way. "If you wanna get to Cyke...You'll have to go through us first!"  
  
The look in Slayer's eyes did not change. He still had the same stern look of determination that he had when he first entered the institute. Even before this group of immensely powerful mutants...He was not afraid.  
  
"Trust me X-men...You have no IDEA who you're dealing with!" said Slayer as he put his sword back in its case in preparation to fight his way through the X-men.  
  
"Enlighten us," quipped Storm who stood ready to unleash her powers upon this mysterious intruder.  
  
"Very well..."  
  
Suddenly, the mysterious warrior's body became engulfed in a strange blue aura of light and he then stomped his foot upon the ground. In doing this, a massive shockwave of energy sent the whole team of mutants flying back as they felt the shock of such a powerful blow.  
  
"Call me...Slayer! The ultimate warrior! I came here to stop that evil maniac from unleashing his wrath upon the world!" said Slayer, who was referring to Scott, "And to stop the dark and heinous future he will work to create...You must let me kill him!"  
  
The rest of the dazed team looked back at the mysterious man who called himself Slayer. They didn't know why he thought Scott was some sort of evil tyrant or demon...But they would not let this strange man kill their leader.  
  
"Yer crazy!" said Rogue as she immediately took to the air and swooped down to attack the lone warrior with her superhuman strength. "I don't care who ya are...You ain't gonna kill nobody while we're around!"  
  
Then, the southern mutant threw all of her immense strength in to a single flying blow...But to the shock of both her and the rest of the bewildered team...She was stopped cold in her tracks by the enormous strength that resided within the strange intruder.  
  
"What the..." said Rogue as she soon found herself actually being pushed back by this strange warrior.  
  
Rogue could lift over several tons at a time and make it look easy, but even that strength wasn't enough to stop Slayer, who seemed to be matching her every ounce of muscle. Soon, Rogue felt herself actually struggling to hold this man back and began grunt in frustration.  
  
"Dang! Yer...pretty...strong!" said Rogue as Slayer began to push her back even further.  
  
"Looks can be very deceiving...Ms Anna Raven," said Slayer through the struggle.  
  
Rogue looked back wide-eyed at the mysterious warrior, shocked that he had known her name.  
  
"What?! How did you know my name?!"  
  
"I know a lot of things...Things like, what your powers are. I know you absorb the people you touch," said Slayer as broke the grip Rogue had tried to use to hold him back, "Well if that's the case...Why don't we try a little reverse action?"  
  
Just then, Slayer's hand began to glow and he lunged forth and touched Rogue's bare face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Instead of absorbing him, HE was absorbing HER! Rogue felt her strength leaving her body at an ever-increasing rate, until Slayer was knocked back by three kinetically charged cards...But not by too much.  
  
"You better not lay another hand on her!" yelled Gambit as his rage towards this intruder now grew upon seeing what he did to Rogue.  
  
Rogue was still standing, but she was definitely woozy from being drained. Slayer just stood there, who didn't seem to be all too affected by the impact of Gambit's cards.  
  
"Okay...How bout a foot?" quipped Slayer.  
  
Then, with a swiftly and smoothly executed three-kick combo, Slayer knocked Rogue off her feet and sent her flying. She was out cold after that and Remy was now even madder than before.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" yelled the angry Remy Lebaeu as he charged several more cards and prepared to blow this strange man in to dust.  
  
"I don't have time for such games..." said Slayer in an exasperated tone, not feeling at all threatened by the angry Cajun before him.  
  
"ERR! Take this!" bellowed Remy as he threw five charged cards at the lone warrior.  
  
But before they could make contact, Slayer used his powers to make himself invisible like he had earlier. The cards Gambit had sent hit nothing, but he prepared several more cards as he anxiously scanned the area around him, wondering where this strange man was now.  
  
"Where are you!? Come on out an' fight like a man!" yelled Remy in to the empty area around him.  
  
Then, as he was still looking, he felt a mysterious force start to punch him from behind. The force of the punches was greater than any normal human could muster, but Remy still tried to fight back. However, his efforts were in vain, for he could not fight back against something he could not see.  
  
"Stay out of my way..." said Slayer, whose voice seemed to come from all directions in his invisible state.  
  
Then, Remy felt a fury of skilled punches and kicks hit him from the front and soon he was knocked out cold by the raw force of the powerful blows.  
  
After Remy was taken down, another flying mutant tried to stop Slayer. This time it was Warren Worthington III, AKA Archangel.  
  
"Stop right there!" said the winged mutant as Slayer made himself visible again, but he was still not threatened Angel's presence.  
  
"Another flyer," muttered Slayer as he looked up at the menacing Warren, "I don't need this."  
  
Then, Slayer's hands began to glow and a mysterious haze was sent towards the flying mutant. Before Warren could even try to avoid it, he was engulfed in the haze. Then suddenly, he felt his wings become in encased in heavy concrete...And he fell like a rock to the ground and soon became trapped under the weight of his own wings.  
  
Then, as Slayer attempted to turn his attention back towards his target, he was hit with a powerful ice blast that froze him in an icy shell. He turned his head to see that he was now facing Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman. And not far behind him, stood Jubilee who seemed ready to unleash her powers upon the lone intruder. Bobby had formed an ice slide around him and now stood over the immobilized Slayer on a frozen platform.  
  
"Not so tough now are you?" said Iceman feeling triumphant, but the look on Slayer(s face was far from defeated.  
  
"You think this can hold me? Think again!" said Slayer as his icy entrapment was shattered like glass by a raw surge of strength that looked almost effortless on his part.  
  
"Wow!" said Bobby as he saw this and nearly fell back from the ice shards that hit him.  
  
"Now it's my turn...Iceman," said Slayer in an eerily calm voice.  
  
The symbols on his hands began to glow once again and the powerful warrior took a deep breath. Then, much to the shock of Bobby and the rest of the X- men for that matter, Slayer exhaled a huge burst of fire like a dragon and melted Bobby's icy body shell and sent him falling to the ground in a heap of unconsciousness.  
  
He then turned his attention to Jubilee, who was also prepared to fight him, but was somewhat wearier upon seeing him do what he just did.  
  
"What the HELL are you!?" exclaimed Jubilee as her powers began to crackle in preparation.  
  
Slayer stood silently, not wanting to tell the X-men too much for some reason. He remained stern, stoic and still ready to fight. Jubilee, frustrated by no answer, then unleashes a surge of energy at the lone warrior...But it didn't even touch him. Just like he had with Scott earlier, Slayer had formed a powerful energy shield around him, blocking the sheer force of the blast with minimal effort.  
  
"Sorry to have to do this...But you leave me no choice..." said Slayer through the noise of the blasts colliding with his shield.  
  
Then, Slayer simply raised his right hand and in a powerful burst of energy, a strong bolt of energy was sent towards Jubilee. Before she could react, the blast hit her and knocked her out cold.  
  
Upon Jubilee going down, Beast let out a roar and attempted to pounce upon the nimble intruder. However, the powerful warrior was ready for him. He easily avoided the attack and countered with an attack of his own. And with fighting skills that would have made Jet Li jealous, the powerful warrior knocked Beast out of the fight with a triple punch combo finished off with a single powerful roundhouse kick.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing X-men! This has to stop!" yelled Slayer as he tried to turn his attention back towards the still immobilized Scott Summers.  
  
However, these words fell on deaf ears as Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde phased up out of the ground behind him in an attempt to attack. In addition, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner had also teleported behind the intruder alongside Kitty in an attempt to double-team the lone warrior. However, Slayer somehow knew about all of this. As they both lunged forward at the young warrior, he swiftly turned around and delivered a powerful double jump kick combo that knocked Nightcrawler out and did a double karate chop attack capped off with an uppercut to knock Kitty out of the fight before she could respond.  
  
Upon finishing the last two X-men, Slayer soon felt a powerful wind swoop down upon his position. The wind was weak at first, but it quickly grew stronger to the strength of a small tornado. Upon feeling this he knew he was now under attack by the X-men's resident weather manipulator Ororo Munroe, otherwise known as Storm.  
  
"Whoever you are...You won't win!" said Storm as she hovered at least 20 feet in the air over Slayer, "You can't fight all of us!"  
  
Slayer was still undaunted. The wind had little effect on him even though Ororo was giving it all she had.  
  
"I will do whatever is necessary to stop that madman! You must not interfere or things could get MUCH worse than they already are!"  
  
However, Storm simply responded by increasing the wind speed. With an exasperated sigh, Slayer's hands began to glow once again.  
  
"Sorry to have to do this, Ororo Munroe."  
  
Before Ororo was able to digest the shock of how he knew her name, a mysterious crystal began to form around her in pieces. She attempted to deflect them with lightning, but they kept closing in on her. Soon, they were too close and began to form a small encasement around her. Slowly, the walls of the crystal confinement began to close on her and Storm immediately felt her claustrophobia setting in.  
  
"NO! Let me out! Get me out of here!" yelled Storm as she began to panic.  
  
Soon, it all became too much for her and she fainted from a panic attack caused by her confinement. After she was out cold, she fell to the ground, but for some reason Slayer used his powers to slow her decent. Charles Xavier, who was watching this fight from afar, seemed immediately intrigued by this. But before he could ponder it any further, Slayer was faced with another opponent. This time he felt his body lift off the ground as his movement was restricted by the gravity defying powers of Xorn. However, as this mysterious force engulfed Slayer, the mysterious mark on his left eye began to glow an ominous red color as he looked at mysterious mutant.  
  
"I can see through that mask 'Xorn,'" said Slayer as he Xorn tightened his gravitational grip on him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" hissed the Chinese mutant as the mark on Slayer's eye continued to glow.  
  
"I know the truth...And you will not assist that genocidal madman in his plan!"  
  
Suddenly, Slayer's hands began to glow a mysterious black and purple light. And between his hands, formed a ball of inky blackness that seemed to absorb all light.  
  
"How about a little dark matter 'Xorn!'"  
  
Suddenly, the ball of inky black dark matter was hurled at the hovering mutant. At first Xorn did not seem threatened, but as soon as the dark matter hit him it engulfed his whole body in a cloud of total darkness. Now he couldn't see, hear, or even tell which way was up or down. As Xorn became more disoriented, the hold on Slayer broke; yet he still stayed there hovering in the air. The only difference was, now he was doing it under his own power. Then, as Xorn began to struggle even more with the strange cloud of dark matter, Slayer flew towards him at great speed. While Xorn still couldn't see anything...The last thing he did see was a strange glowing fist coming straight at his face. As the dark matter faded, Xorn then fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Slayer once again stoop poised to resume his attack on Scott, but the X-men refused to give up the fight. As he turned back towards his target's direction, Slayer saw the psychic mutant known as Emma Frost standing in his way.  
  
"I gotta hand it too you, Slayer...You can really fight," said Emma with a smirk, "But that won't do you any good here."  
  
Emma then attempted to unleash a psychic attack on the lone intruder. However...It wasn't working for some reason. Slayer just stood there, calm and undaunted...The look of determination still on his face even as Emma turned up the intensity. And like it had with Xorn, the mysterious mark on his eye began to glow once again.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Sorry Emma...Psychic attacks don't effect me," said Slayer as Emma soon gave up, "You can protect that beast all you want...But I will not be stopped. I know the truth. I can see through his deception...And I can see through yours."  
  
Emma didn't have time to ponder his words as she prepared to attack by more direct means. She used her powers to cast summon her diamond hard shell over her body and stood ready to fight off this intruder...But Slayer was still unimpressed.  
  
"Ain't nothing harder than diamonds," said Emma as she prepared to attack.  
  
"That won't help you..."  
  
The lone warrior calmly took his battle stance and prepared to fight off the White Queen. Emma lunged forth and unleashed a barrage punches and kicks at the young man. However, Slayer proved to be more skilled than any of them could have anticipated. He dodged Emma's attacks and blocked her blows with surprising ease. Her super-hard exterior did little against the mysterious warrior as he used Emma's fury to his advantage and soon let her wear herself out.  
  
"I don't want to hurt any of you...But you leave me no choice..."  
  
"What are you babbling about?!" demanded Emma, who didn't understand this strange man's words.  
  
Slayer didn't respond with words, but with action. As Emma threw another punch, the mysterious warrior made his move. With lightning fast reflexes, he delivered a devastating series of punches that actually cracked the Emma's protective shell. The White Queen struggled to respond, but then Slayer's fists began to glow again in the same way that they did when he fought Xorn.  
  
"I will stop this horrid beast...And I won't let anything stand in my way."  
  
Then, in a flash of super quick moves, Slayer knocked Emma out with the mysterious power that was vested within his hands. Now, the path towards the still immobilized Scott lay open. With unequal determination in his eyes, Slayer drew his long glowing sword and prepared for the long overdue final attack.  
  
"It's over...Prepare to die beast!"  
  
Then, the powerful warrior began his final rush towards Scott as he kept trying to break free from the crystal confinement that was cast upon him earlier. As Slayer bought his sword back in preparation for the final strike, Scott braced himself for impact. Then, before the sword made contact...The lone intruder was tackled to the ground.  
  
Slayer immediately kicked his aggressor off of him, and found out that it was none other than Wolverine. As he now stood between him and his target, Slayer let out another frustrated grunt.  
  
"I gotta hand it to ya, yer pretty good for an assassin! Who sent you?" demanded Logan.  
  
"I am not an assassin...I came here on my own accord," responded Slayer.  
  
"Then why are you tryin' to kill Cyke?! Why do you keep callin' him a monster?! I want some answers bub!"  
  
Slayer just looked back at the enraged mutant with an undaunted expression.  
  
"Even if I told you...You would not accept it. I will give you the truth...But only after my target is DEAD!"  
  
"Well that's just not gonna happen!" said Logan as he unsheathed his claws.  
  
"I must warn you...If you fight me, you'll only be making things much worse for you and your friends," warned the mysterious warrior.  
  
"Enough bullshit! Yer little 'mission' stops here!"  
  
"Don't count on it..." said Slayer in an unflinching voice.  
  
The powerful warrior then took his battle stance as Logan prepared to tear in to this strange intruder. He hadn't been moved by his enigmatic words, only further enraged. With an angry animal-like roar, Logan lunged forth and attempted to slash this strange man to pieces...But that was much harder than he could have imagined. Slayer's skills with his sword far exceeded Logan(s abilities with his adamantium claws. With unbridled sword fighting skill, he foiled the Wolverine's every attempt at attack. While Logan grew increasingly enraged, Slayer remained somewhat calm throughout the fight.  
  
"You...Won't...Get...Past...Me!" said Logan through the melee.  
  
"I will do whatever I have to...James Howlett."  
  
Logan's eyes widened at the mention of his real name from this complete stranger. But this momentary shock was all Slayer needed. Seeing his opening, the powerful warrior delivered a fearsome kick to the chest and knocked Logan back. The force of the kick was far greater than any normal human could muster and Logan definitely felt it. Then, the lone warrior lunged forth at the bewildered mutant and unleashed a flying, double-kick combo that sent Logan flying. Now, every X-men that had tried to stop Slayer failed. Now, nobody was left...And the path to his target was clear. Scott was still trying to break out of the crystal, but it proved to be unbreakable as he watched the lone warrior slowly make his way towards him with his sword in hand.  
  
"It all ends here tyrant!" said Slayer as he prepared his sword for the final blow.  
  
"I don't know who you have me confused with...But I am NOT this tyrant you keep babbling about!" said Scott as he struggled even more within his crystal entrapment.  
  
"Say whatever you want...It may deceive everybody else, but it won't deceive me! I can see through all your lies!"  
  
Scott just grunted in frustration, as he remained trapped within the crystal.  
  
"Now...You die."  
  
Slayer's sword was now poised to end Scott's life. But as the blade came within inches of Scott's neck...A mysterious force stopped Slayer's sword before it could make contact.  
  
"NO!" yelled an enraged voice.  
  
Then, the mysterious force that had stopped his sword now flung Slayer back away from his target and now he stood suspended in the air before the source. It was a very angry Jean Grey...And she was using the full force of her telekinesis to hold Slayer in place.  
  
"I may not have the Phoenix...But I still have my old powers!" said Jean as she raised the lone intruder even higher in the air.  
  
"No! You have to let me destroy that monster! You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
"I don't care who you are! I will NOT let you hurt Scott!" yelled Jean as she tightened her telekinetic hold on him.  
  
Slayer struggled against Jean's powerful telekinetic hold, but her anger only enhanced her power. Other X-men had arisen from their knocked out state and had gathered around Jean, who now had the intruder trapped. Slayer continued to struggle and Jean felt the strain on her mind. But even without the Phoenix, her powers proved strong as her anger towards this man for trying to kill Scott fueled her telekinesis.  
  
"You picked the wrong team of mutants to mess with pal!" said Jean as the rest of the team stood before the mysterious intruder. "Now talk! Why are you trying to kill my husband!?"  
  
Slayer just looked back at the strong team of mutants that had thwarted his effort to kill his target. They had no idea what they were doing and now they had him trapped. The mark on his eye began to glow...And he knew that time was running out. They had to know the truth...They deserved to know as much. Then, the powerful warrior took a deep breath and began to speak to the X-men...Hoping they would hear him out.  
  
"He's not your husband..." said Slayer flatly as he hovered above them.  
  
"What?!" said Jean, not knowing what he meant by that.  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Storm.  
  
Slayer felt Jean's mind start to falter, but he continued.  
  
"Riddle me this X-men...Has Scott Summers been acting...Strange at all lately?"  
  
Jean's eyes widened upon hearing these words and now this strange man had her full attention.  
  
"Wha...What do you mean?" said Jean, confused by what he meant.  
  
"I mean...Has the man you believe to be your husband been acting a bit odd for...Oh say, a little over a year now?"  
  
Jean became increasingly intrigued, and so did some of the others. They looked back up at mysterious warrior with a new sense of awe, as he continued to speak.  
  
"Has he been somewhat...Dark lately? Has he been angry for no apparent reason? Has he not so much as smiled in the past year? Has he been focusing entirely too much on the bad and not the good? Has sounded as if he has stopped believing in what you all are fighting for? Has he been anything like the Scott Summers you all truly know at heart?!" said Slayer as he continually tried to sway the young team of mutants with his words.  
  
"Jean! Don't listen to him!" yelled Scott from afar, as he remained trapped.  
  
Jean then tightened her hold on the mysterious intruder.  
  
"NO! You must heed my words or else the future will be forever darkened by your actions! He has used you...Making you all do things you know in your heart that you would never do! Just answer me this...Have any of you done something in the past year that you deeply regret...But did anyway for reasons unknown?"  
  
This immediately struck a chord with every one of the X-men. Jean and Logan immediately thought about the kiss that had done so much to confuse them. Rogue and Remy thought about the events in Antarctica that plagued their relationship to this day. Warren immediately thought of Besty Braddock, who had haunted him ever since that fateful day when she was killed. Kitty Pryde's mind drifted to her dead lover, Piotr Rasputin. And others thought about the bitterness that had been amongst them in wake of the teams split.  
  
"You are all under that horrid monster's spell...And I am trying to break you free from it! Open your eyes X-men...THAT IS NOT YOU'RE LEADER! THAT IS NOT SCOTT SUMMERS!"  
  
Everybody then looked back over at Scott, who was still tapped in his crystal prison. They didn't want to believe what this man was saying...But something was urging them to listen more.  
  
"If...If that's not Scott...Then who is it?" said Jean who kept Slayer in her telekinetic hold.  
  
Slayer took a deep breath, for he knew what he was about to say would be very hard for them to believe.  
  
"Underneath that phony exterior...Through that deceptive illusion...Is your worst nightmare. That beast is not Scott Summers...It is Apocalypse."  
  
A large collective gasp erupted from the team of mutants, for they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Soon, a renewed sense of anger came over the team, for they did not believe any of what this man had just said.  
  
"Apocalypse? Yer crazy! Apocalypse is DEAD!" bellowed Logan as the X-men just looked back up at the immobilized warrior.  
  
"No...He is alive and well. And he has been walking amongst you as someone you all know and trust. He's been using you all this time...Weakening you...Hurting you...Dividing you so he wouldn't have anybody to stop him when he unleashes his ultimate plan! You must believe me!" yelled Slayer as he looked back at the unflinching team of mutants.  
  
However, his words seemed to have been in vain. The rest of the team now prepared to take him down, except...Jean Grey seemed to be hesitating.  
  
"Wait!" said Jean, as the X-men prepared to attack the now trapped intruder. "How is all this possible? How can any of what you say be true?"  
  
Slayer was about to respond...But he was cut off.  
  
"Jean! Don't believe anything he says! He's trying to trick you!" yelled Scott desperately from his immobile state.  
  
Jean looked back over at Scott...Who was still trapped. Every sense she had was telling her that this was her husband...But from what this mysterious intruder had just said...She didn't know what to believe. There was so much truth in his words...There were so many reasons to believe him. But there were still reasons not to believe him as well.  
  
"Jean...I don't know who this guy is or why he's doing this...But you have to believe me! Everything that psycho says is NOT true! He's lying!" yelled Scott.  
  
Looking back over at his target, Slayer clenched his fists as his words seemed to not be getting through to the X-men anymore. Knowing what he had to do, the powerful warrior prepared...To show them all the truth.  
  
"You're the one who's lying Apocalypse!" bellowed Slayer as his hands began to glow.  
  
Then suddenly, a mysterious force emulating from the young warrior shattered the telekinetic hold that had kept him bound. Jean was knocked back in the process, but she was still conscious. The rest of the team lunged forth to attack, but Slayer used more of this strange power to hold them back as he now turned towards the being he had come here to destroy.  
  
"You have bought harm to the innocent long enough with your hate! I will unmask your deception right here, RIGHT NOW for all to see!"  
  
"You're crazy!" yelled Scott in response, as he remained trapped in his crystal prison.  
  
"Am I? Then come demon! LOOK ME IN THE EYE! LOOK IN TO THE EYE THAT SEES NO LIES!"  
  
The strange mark on Slayer's left eye began to glow once more as he looked in to the eyes of his target. Suddenly...Scott began to struggle even more as he tried not to look in to the mysterious symbol. However, there was no escaping it. He had already looked once...And now something was happening.  
  
"What the..." said Bobby as he and the others began to watch the scene unfold before him.  
  
Scott started to make strange, inhuman noises as the light from the mark on Slayer's eye grew even brighter.  
  
"It's over Apocalypse...Your plans for the future end HERE!"  
  
Scott began to wildly thrash within his crystal confinement as the strange monstrous noises grew louder by the second. Then, his glasses shattered in front of his face...Revealing a pair of sinister, dark-red eyes that were all too familiar to the young team of mutants. Everyone fell back in shock as the crystal that had kept him bound began to fracture and a mysterious energy began to penetrate through the shell. Then, a blinding flash of light erupted around Scott(s body and a loud booming voice could be heard...A voice that was all too familiar to the X-men.  
  
"It can't be..." said Logan as he watched in amazement.  
  
"It's not possible..." said Storm.  
  
"No...It can't be...It..." but Jean was soon unable to find the words she needed, for when the light faded...The image of Scott Summers was gone, and a new presence now stood before them.  
  
"But it is..." said the voice as the bright light began to fade and the outline of a sinister figure took shape, "It is I...Apocalypse."

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! What do you all think? Did you like it? Sorry this chapter ran kind of long, but I wanted a big elaborate fight scene. Do you want to see more? Are you curious as to how this can be? Well stay tuned to find out! The next chapter will help answer some of those questions, as well as revealing more about my character, Slayer. Don't forget to review! Send all your feedback to me at my email address or post it on the fanfiction website. Thanks for reading thus far and I wish you all the best!  
  
WAIT! PLEASE DON(T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! 


	5. The Truth

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 4: The Truth**

* * *

Before I begin, I'd like to send a quick message to my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Enchantedlight: The answers you seek lay within the story my friend! I'm glad you like my story, and rest assured...It's just beginning!  
  
Communist Penguin: I'm glad I could help. And thank you for commenting on the fight scene. It was really hard to write. Here's the next chapter, it's not nearly as full of action as the last chapter...But it does contain some answers! Enjoy!  
  
KSimonT-X: Thank you so much for praising my fight scene! It took a lot of effort on my part and a lot of revision as well. As for Slayer, I know he shows more power...But there is a reason for that. You will learn a little more about him in this chapter, but there is still more about him that will be revealed later on in the story. He's a bit more complex than he seems so far, so there are some things left to tell. He does have a real name, and it's revealed in this chapter! And as for your questions concerning Emma and Xorn, that too is explained in this chapter! There is a lot more story to tell! And thank you so much for your wonderful feedback!  
  
Sprocket: I'm glad you are so taken with the story thus far, but there is still quite a bit to go! And rest assured, I have more surprises in the works! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! And as pertaining to your question about Scott, the answers lie within this chapter! There is a lot other things left to tell in this story, so don't think that this is the end! I have a lot more in store and I hope you like it! Thanks again for reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Darkness1: I understand your feelings towards Slayer. And I'm sorry because that's not what I was trying to portray. He is far from undefeatable, he is a bit more complex than that. This chapter will reveal a little more about him and later chapters will help shed more light on his mystery. I know I made him seem a bit too powerful in the last chapter, but that's because I couldn't find a way around it without complicating the story and confusing the reader. I'm trying to keep things simple, and I will botch some things. But I thank you for reviewing anyway! It's always a joy to hear from you! I hope you like my new chapter and I hope you like where I take this story! Enjoy!  
  
Wen: As always, thank you for the comments! There are a lot of answers in the following question, but rest assured this is just the beginning! I hope you like it and you rock!  
  
That's it for the reviews, now on with the story!

* * *

The light had faded...And Scott Summers no longer stood before the young team of mutants. They were all in too great of shock to say anything as they took in the scene before them. The tyrannical mutant, known as Apocalypse, now stood before them.  
  
"You little PEST!" yelled Apocalypse towards Slayer as he stood before him, "So much planning...So much power...Only to be ruined by the likes of YOU!"  
  
"Yeah...I get that a lot," responded the young warrior with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Slayer was not afraid as he prepared to finish what he came here for. However, Apocalypse's expression soon changed as he let out a sinister laugh at the bewildered X-men and the lone warrior.  
  
"Oh well...It's not like you can do anything to stop me...I've already amassed all the power I'll ever need to put my plan in to action," taunted Apocalypse as he looked over the flabbergasted X-men with a sinister grin. "I should destroy you all right here. But that would be impolite...Since it's because of you my power is so grand that this time...I truly am INVINCIBLE!"  
  
Apocalypses enigmatic words only stirred up great feelings of anger within the X-men as they stepped forth behind Slayer and prepared to fight this tyrannical mutant that was supposed to be dead.  
  
"I don't know how you came back from the dead bub! But we've beaten you before and we'll do it again!" grunted Logan as he unsheathed his claws.  
  
The grin on Apocalypses face only got bigger as he watched some of his greatest enemies crowd around him in preparation to attack.  
  
"You can't stop me this time X-men...I've made sure of it," said Apocalypse who didn't feel the least bit threatened.  
  
"Damn it! Will ya quit the whole high and mighty shit! We're gonna beat you just like last time!" said Rogue as she and Warren took to the air.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee prepared ice blasts and firebombs while the others prepared to attack...But Apocalypse still didn't feel threatened. He merely scoffed at their predictability.  
  
"This isn't like last time my ever persistent enemies. This time...I came prepared..."  
  
Upon saying those words, Apocalypse casually snapped his fingers...And a powerful gravity burst knocked the X-men back with the force of a tornado. When they all looked up to see the source of the blast...They were immediately shocked to find that two of their teammates had not fallen and now they stood beside Apocalypse.  
  
"Emma...Xorn...What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Kitty as she slowly got up.  
  
"They can't hear you...They are, and have been for quite some time now, my horsemen!"  
  
Then, the eyes of Emma Frost and Xorn shifted from their usual color to a sinister glowing red...The same as Apocalypse's. Mysterious markings appeared all over their bodies...Markings that the X-men knew all too well. They were the telltale signs of Apocalypse's horsemen. The X-men could only look back in shock...But Apocalypse wasn't done just yet...  
  
"That's not all...I have one more surprise for you. Xorn! Show them what I mean!"  
  
Then, the young team of mutants watched in awe as Xorn removed his helmet...To reveal his true face.  
  
"Merde! It can't be!" said Gambit as he and the rest of the team finally saw the face behind the mask.  
  
"Magneto...An old friend of yours," said Apocalypse with a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"But that's impossible! Magneto is dead!" yelled Beast, for he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Ah you poor deluded fools...You really are pathetic!" taunted Apocalypse as his horsemen took battle stances, "But no matter, for I shall put you out of your misery soon enough. Now my loyal horsemen...ATTACK!"  
  
"X-men...You know what to do!" grunted Logan.  
  
The two minions of the demon mutant didn't waste time as they unleashed their powers upon the X-men. Through the mist of the confusion that Apocalypse had caused, Slayer had made himself invisible for reasons known only to him. But this act barely registered in the minds of the X-men as they now concerned themselves with their greatest foe that now stood before them when they had come to believe that he had been vanquished long ago. Quickly...The bewildered team of mutants split off in to random groups to fight Apocalypse's new minions. Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Beast were now fighting the newly enhanced Emma Frost while Rogue, Remy, Storm, and Angel were attempting to fight off Magneto.  
  
However, the fight became all too one-sided as the enhanced powers of Apocalypse's latest minions proved to be stronger than any of them could have anticipated. Emma's enhanced psychic powers made quick work of her four aggressors as she confused them with illusions and used her diamond hard shell to knock each of them out. Despite being outnumbered, Magneto was also able to take down Rogue, Remy, Storm, and Angel with minimal effort.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan had gone straight for Apocalypse...But this proved to be a big mistake...  
  
"Yer goin down Apocalypse! I don't care how many minions you have or what kind of plans yer tryin' to pull...Yer NOT gonna win!" bellowed Logan as he lunged forth at the ancient mutant, prepared to tear him limb from limb.  
  
"You are mistaken Wolverine...I have already won!"  
  
And with a burst of bright light from his hands...Apocalypse blasted the Canadian mutant with a great force and sent him flying nearly 50 feet in to other direction. Apocalypse hadn't even broken a sweat so far and watched in amusement as his two horsemen made quick work of each one of the X-men. However, there was still one left to fight him...Jean Grey. With a sudden burst of telekinesis, Jean attempted to knock the ancient mutant back...But her powers were not as strong without the Phoenix. However, this didn't stop her...  
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen," laughed Apocalypse as he watched Jean attempt to fight him off, but so far she hadn't even so much as scratched him, "Not so tough now without the Phoenix are you Mrs. Summers?"  
  
"YOU!" yelled Jean as she tried another round of psychic blasts, but to no avail, "What did you do to my husband!? WHERE IS SCOTT!?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out..." hissed Apocalypse as Jean tried to use more of her telepathic powers against him, but could not sense anything within his evil mind.  
  
"NO! YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" exclaimed Jean, who struggled to take in everything that had happened within the last hour.  
  
Apocalypse just let out a sickening laugh as he effortlessly blocked Jean's powerful blasts. From behind, Emma and Magneto approached, surrounding Jean as she continually wore herself down with her powers. But she refused to give in...Apocalypse knew something that she didn't...Something important. However he wasn't about to tell her...  
  
"Pathetic...That's what you are. Without the power of the Phoenix you are NOTHING! You're not even worth killing anymore!" taunted Apocalypse as he raised one of his hands.  
  
Then, a small blue ball of glowing energy shot out...And hit Jean Grey- Summers head on...Nearly knocking her out cold. But she stayed conscious...And now could only hear the sickening laughter of the demonic mutant that had decimated the team.  
  
"What a waste of time...The once mighty X-men are now nothing more than weak little pawns in my game! And now NOTHING can stop me!"  
  
Just then, another voice that Apocalypse had forgotten about in the mist of the battle came from behind him.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting one little detail?"  
  
"You..." scoffed Apocalypse as he turned around to see the powerful warrior that had uncovered his secret, "Don't make me laugh...You merely sped up the inevitable! You can't do anything to prevent the final reckoning of mankind!"  
  
Slayer's expression remained stoic and determined as his hands began to glow.  
  
"Well...Why don't we test that theory?"  
  
Then, mysterious bolts of lighting erupted from Slayer's hands and the demonic mutant fell back in mild shock from the intense force that followed. Even with all of Apocalypse's power, he could not have anticipated the power of these mysterious bolts. There was just something about them that penetrated all of the ancient mutant's defenses.  
  
"What?! Holy lightning..." said Apocalypse in mild shock as the blast stopped.  
  
"You're not the only one who knows a little magic. You survived Cable...You survived the Phoenix...But you will NOT survive me!" grunted the young warrior as he pulled out his mysterious, glowing sword.  
  
"And what makes you different than the rest of the miserable specks of human flesh that have tried to defeat me?" hissed Apocalypse as he quickly regained his composure.  
  
Slayer just grinned as he lunged forth at blinding speeds and slashed the ancient mutant with his sword. Much to Apocalypse's surprise...It actually hurt.  
  
"YEOW! WHAT THE?!!!"  
  
"Still a product of you own flaws I see. Well you of all entities should know...Things aren't always as they seem."  
  
With and angry grunt, he called upon his minions.  
  
"HORSEMEN! ATTACK!" yelled Apocalypse as Emma and Magneto stepped forth and prepared attack him.  
  
Emma lunged forth in her diamond form and began to aggressively fight the nimble, young warrior with the skills Apocalypse had given her. But her psychic powers still didn't affect the strange young man for reasons unknown. Either way, she was still much harder to fight this time around. Slayer's strength was nearly matched by the enhanced White Queen...But what he couldn't do with strength, he made up for in skill. Emma only got off one good hit, before the young warrior countered with an explosive combo of punches, finished off with a single roundhouse kick.  
  
"Is that all you got Apocalypse?!" yelled Slayer as he stood ready to attack him once again.  
  
Magneto, however, proved to be more difficult. His powers were greatly enhanced because of Apocalypse's help. Whatever metal was around him, mainly underground pipes and destroyed laser gun turrets were forged in to powerful projectiles of death as they swirled around and slammed in to the young warrior. He struggled to fight them off because there were just too many of them. However, he would not be stopped so easily. With a determined grunt, he used his mysterious power to cast a glowing shield around him. While it was only a temporary solution, it gave him the time he needed to stop this fight from escalating any further.  
  
"I WON'T BE DENIED!" bellowed the powerful warrior as he closed his eyes and focused a single powerful glowing blast that somehow made it through the melee of metal and knocked Magneto out for the time being.  
  
Now he stood before Apocalypse once more, ready to finish what he had started. Despite his earlier actions, the ancient mutant was still not threatened by the presence of this powerful warrior. He merely gave off a sinister grin as he watched Slayer take his battle stance.  
  
"I must admit...You're more skilled than I thought...Slayer. You'd have made quite the horsemen."  
  
"Spare me your flattery...It won't save you now! I know your secrets Apocalypse...I know what you are planning to do...And I know the dark, terrible future that you are trying to create!"  
  
"If that's what you came here to stop then I'm afraid you're too late! The future has already started to manifest and there is NOTHING that even you can do about it!"  
  
"Wrong...Unlike the X-men...I can kill you..."  
  
Then, with his sword in hand, Slayer lunged forth and began to unleash his skills upon the ancient mutant. As the epic fight commenced, Jean Grey began to regain full consciousness, but her tired mind kept her from participating in the fight. All she could do is watch now as this mysterious intruder began to fight against their greatest enemy. The air simmered with the intense power that both fighters were using as Apocalypse and Slayer soon found themselves in a bitter stalemate.  
  
"You're strong...But not strong enough!" hissed Apocalypse as he and the powerful warrior were locked in a state tension.  
  
"Your wrong Apocalypse! You...Will...Not...Succeed!" grunted Slayer as he looked in to the heinous red eyes of the ancient mutant.  
  
Then, seeing an opportunity to end the fight quicker, Slayer broke the grapple Apocalypse had him in and countered with a quick spinning sword slash that made the ancient mutant yell out in pain. However, Slayer didn't stop there...He proceeded to hack and slash his sword at the powerful ancient mutant, causing damage that Apocalypse hadn't anticipated. But when Slayer's blows stopped and he prepared to unleash another round of slashes...The damage done to the ancient mutant suddenly healed in a matter of seconds. Slayer could only look back in frustration, as Apocalypse seemed to undo any damage done to him.  
  
"Hurt me all you want warrior! I will still heal from it!" taunted the ancient mutant, "With all the power I have amassed, I can NEVER be defeated!"  
  
Slayer was about to attack again...But before he could Apocalypse let out a small, yet immensely powerful, burst of energy that knocked the young warrior back and sent him crashing in to the ground.  
  
"Did you really think it would be this easy?" taunted the ancient mutant with an evil grin as Slayer slowly got back up with his head still ringing from the blast, "I underestimated you this time, warrior...And rest assured, you won't be so fortunate should we meet again! But no matter...By the time I begin the final stages of my master plan...IT WILL ALL BE OVER FOR YOUR PITIFUL WORLD! So long Slayer...So long X-men...And thanks!"  
  
With one last sinister grin, a mysterious light engulfed the ancient mutant and his horsemen. Jean attempted to get up and stop him and Slayer attempted to rush him again for another attack...But a sudden shock wave from Apocalypse knocked them both back as the ancient mutant soon disappeared in to the wind.  
  
Slayer simply stood in before the now calm area, where Apocalypse once stood. All was calm once again as he looked back at the unconscious X-men, who had all been severely beaten by both him and Apocalypse's henchmen. As he put his sword back in to his decorated case; the powerful warrior let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Jean Grey wearily opened her eyes once more as she tried to recover from the shock wave that had nearly knocked her out a second time. As her vision came in to focus, she noticed a single hand extended towards her. She looked up to see that the hand belonged to Slayer...The intruder that they had fought so hard against, only to find out that they had been protecting one of their worst enemies. Even though Jean still felt somewhat uncertain about this man...She followed her instincts anyway, and took his hand as he helped her back up to her feet. After she regained her balance, the mysterious warrior proceeded to help the rest of the X-men up, much to their surprise. There was still a great deal of apprehension towards this man...But he still seemed somewhat undaunted by this and now stood before the young team of mutants without hostility.  
  
"I suppose I have some explaining to do," said Slayer as the team soon gathered around them.  
  
"You got that right bub!" grunted Logan in an angry tone as he walked up to young warrior and stood only within inches of his face, "Enough games! I want some answers! And yer gonna tell us who you are, why yer here, and just what the HELL was that thing!"  
  
Slayer's expression didn't change, but before he could say anything Professor Charles Xavier, who had only been able to watch from afar, stepped forth to intervene.  
  
"Wait..." said Xavier as he approached the powerful warrior, "I think we all know who that was back there, Logan...But it's obvious that there is more to this than meets the eye."  
  
"You don't know how right you are Professor Xavier," responded Slayer.  
  
"And another thing!" exclaimed Rogue, "How in the hell do you know who we are? How can you know so much about us when we've never even so much as heard of you!?"  
  
All eyes now rested upon Slayer as he stood before the weary team of mutants. The young warrior took a deep breath...For he knew that what he had to say...Would be very hard for them to accept.  
  
"I know a lot of things Rogue...So I guess I have you all at somewhat of a disadvantage. I know who you are...But you all haven't the slightest idea who I am. Very well then...My real name is Jack Robinson. I also go by Slayer. Like you, I am a mutant...An energy manipulator to be precise. I have the ability to tap and focus energy from both the physical and metaphysical realms. Thanks to the blessing of these gifts I am a powerful warrior and master of the mystic arts. I don't expect any of you to have ever heard of me, less alone know who I am. My powers give me the strength to overcome any obstacle...And the magic to keep myself undetected from anybody and everybody. So now you know who I am to some extent..."  
  
"Spare us the autobiography 'Slayer.' You didn't answer our question...How do you know so much about us?" said Bobby 'Iceman' Drake who still felt the sting from the attack this man had initiated.  
  
"If any of you know you're ancient Egyptian mythology...Then you already know the answer to that question," said Slayer as the mark over his eye began to glow.  
  
Hank McCoy, saw this...And he knew a thing or two about ancient Egypt. The symbol over this strange man's eye was definitely more complex than a simple tattoo. It only took a few seconds before it finally dawned on him.  
  
"That symbol...The eye of the Sphinx."  
  
"Yes...The symbol of the all-seeing, all-knowing Sphinx," said the mutant warrior as the glow over the mark on his eye began to die down, "Every culture has it in some form or another...An eye that sees everything no matter how guarded it may be. Through the power of my mutant abilities and my magic...I can channel this ultimate source of knowledge to know things that most other people could never know and I can use it to see through the countless lies that plague our world. This eye has the power to see it all...Past, present, and future. It was through this eye I saw the dark and terrible future that was being set in to motion by the ancient mutant demon...Apocalypse."  
  
"But how can this be?!" exclaimed Jean as she heard him mention that name, "Apocalypse is suppose to be DEAD! I know! I killed him with the Phoenix!"  
  
Jack Robinson just looked back in to the dazed, angry eyes of the young redhead and simply shook his head.  
  
"You merely stopped Apocalypse...You did not destroy him," said Slayer ominously.  
  
"But we saw him die!" replied Jean, who didn't understand this in the slightest.  
  
"What you saw...Was nothing more than an elaborate illusion."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Remy, who didn't understand this man's any more than the others.  
  
"Simple...It was staged," said the mutant warrior as he remained stoic and collected despite the obvious tension from the rest of the X-men, "Apocalypse knew he was going to lose that fight. He knew that Jean would separate him from Scott...And he knew that the Phoenix would ultimately finish him off."  
  
"Wait...How could he know that?" asked Jubilee in confusion.  
  
"It was simple logic," explained Slayer, "He understood that the even his power was no match for the divine strength Phoenix. He knew that if he simply went ahead and fought it...Either his plans would go up in smoke or he himself would perish. So instead of going through with his plan...He decided to lose on purpose. He decided to start working smarter instead of harder. So he fought back by tricking you."  
  
"Tricking us?" said Warren in response.  
  
"Yes...He realized that if he was to defeat you, his greatest enemies, he would have to follow the basic conduct of war. Apocalypse had lost to you more than once already, and now he finally understood why. It was all a matter of simple logic. He knew...That if you neither know the enemy nor yourself, then you will succumb in every battle. And if you know yourself, but not the enemy...Then with every victory gained, you will also suffer a defeat. And finally, if you know the enemy and know yourself...Then you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."  
  
Slayer's words were too true to ignore as the tension in the air between the X-men and the mutant warrior finally started to wane. However, there were still countless questions left to be answered.  
  
"But...How did he come to know us so well?" asked Storm.  
  
"It's simple...He deceived you," responded Slayer. "Apocalypse knew that you all would never be prepared for a sudden attack...If you thought he was already dead. He had only minuscule power after your last encounter...So he used the opportunity to grow much stronger in both strength and knowledge while at the same time weakening you."  
  
"Wait...Just how did Apocalypse get all that power in the first place?" grunted Logan as Jack's eerie words continued to strike a chord within the core of the team.  
  
The mutant warrior simply looked back at the team with a stoic look on his face.  
  
"You gave it to him..." responded Slayer in an ominous tone.  
  
"What?!" said Storm as the rest of the team let out a collective gasp.  
  
"All of you...You gave Apocalypse the power he wields. He's been amassing it for so long now...That even the power of the Phoenix is may not be sufficient enough to stop him."  
  
Jean Grey, who had been quiet for the most part since this strange man started explaining himself, struggled to process all of this new information more than anybody else. However, there was still one thing that she desperately needed to know...One thing that now completely clouded her mind since Slayer began to speak.  
  
"But...How? Why? And what about Scott...The real Scott? Where is he?" asked Jean, who desperately wanted to know the answer.  
  
Everyone else looked back towards the mutant warrior as he simply stood there...Hesitating to answer Jean's question. The look on his face made it obvious that he knew the truth. Then, Jean took a few steps closer.  
  
"Slayer...What happened to Scott?"  
  
The mutant warrior finally responded.  
  
"He's dead..."  
  
Jean felt as if an entire building just fell on top of her. Every muscle in her body suddenly went stiff as her heart immediately sank upon hearing those words.  
  
"No..." said Jean shaking her head, "He..."  
  
But she couldn't finish...She couldn't find the words.  
  
"I'm sorry...But it's true. Scott Summers is dead...And he has been for some time now."  
  
"NO!" yelled Jean as new feelings of anger consumed both her and the flabbergasted team, "It can't be! How?!"  
  
"Apocalypse killed him. Scott...Was the main reason why he lost against you before. Because of this...Apocalypse wanted him to suffer the most. So, at some point not long after they were separated. He hunted him down and used his power to surprise and kill your leader before he or any of you could do anything to stop it...But that wasn't enough. Killing the person responsible for his defeat in the past wasn't satisfying enough for the demon mutant. He had to make ALL of you pay. So he did the worst thing any madman could do."  
  
"What would that be?" asked Bobby Drake wearily.  
  
"He took Scott's form and appearance, and with that he was not only able to fully deceive you, but also to walk freely amongst you. He had a major advantage, because he was somebody you all inherently trusted...So he could get to know all of you...And prepare for the battles that would take place in the future. He made you all believe that he was the real Scott Summers and could make you all see him any way he wanted. If he was angry...You would see him as angry. And if he was dark...You would see him as dark. It was the ultimate punishment...Hurt his friends, hurt his family, and hurt everyone he cared about...And he was not alone on this. He had help by controlling Emma Frost and 'Xorn' as well. You all believed that his dark persona was just a result of being a part of the evil demon...That he just needed to do some growing up in wake of the separation with Apocalypse. But both he and the rest of you did all the growing up you would ever do the second your mutant powers manifested. With both his powers and those of Emma and Xorn...He not only came to know you all better than ever...He also used that very same power to weaken you all to the point of obscurity."  
  
"Veaken us?" said Kurt.  
  
"Yes...With the power of his deception and Emma's telepathy he could get inside every one of your heads. It was an effective way to learn about every one of you, but he could do much more heinous things with that power. With it, he could influence your thoughts...Your feelings...Even your dreams. He could actually change the way you see the world. For over a year now, he has been meticulously darkening all your minds...Venturing in to them...Getting to know every aspect about them from your strengths and weaknesses...To your thoughts and fears. And in the your minds to the point where none of you even know who you are anymore!"  
  
"NO! It's not possible!" yelled Jean, who now had tears in her eyes upon hearing what Apocalypse did to her husband.  
  
"Believe me Jean...It's possible. I've seen it...I've seen all of it. I saw all the terrible things that this team has experienced in the past year...And I know the truth. Apocalypse's influence has made every one of you weak- minded and uncertain. You have all done things in the past year that you know in your hearts that you would never normally do."  
  
Then, the mutant warrior looked over at Jean, and gradually shifted his view towards Logan as well.  
  
"You have done things that you have come to deeply regret...For you know not why you even did them in the first place."  
  
Jean immediately thought of the kiss between her and Logan and how that had greatly clouded her mind. She remembered how deeply it affected her and how much it weakened her as a person because of all the guilt she felt afterwards. Logan too felt the sting of the mutant warrior's words when he spoke of his thoughts, feelings, and dreams being controlled. He didn't want to believe them...But there was still this nagging voice in his, and everyone else's head that urged them to hear more.  
  
"You have done things to loved ones without reason and thinking...And letting your conscious torture you to death."  
  
Slayer's gaze shifted towards Rogue and Remy as he spoke those words. Both of them remembered the horrible Antarctica ordeal and the mass confusion that it caused them.  
  
"And some of you have been forced to live with yourselves with guilt over things you never did...And events that you couldn't control."  
  
This time, the powerful warrior looked over at Warren Worthington III, who immediately remembered the feelings that still plagued him in the wake of Betsy's death. Then, the gaze shifted towards young Kitty Pryde, who felt the memory of her long dead lover Piotr Rasputin and how his death had been coming back to haunt her.  
  
"You must stop blaming yourselves for all these actions!" said Slayer as he continued to speak, "They were not entirely your fault...Apocalypse had a hand in all of them! He has been poking, prodding, and manipulating your thoughts, your feelings, and actions! With every dark feeling...Every negative emotion...And every action you regret, Apocalypse becomes stronger, while you become weaker. For over a year now, he has been using both technology and dark magic to feed off of this team's decent in to obscurity. His power is now so vast...That nothing may be able to stop him anymore..."  
  
So much of this information was hard to comprehend for the young team of mutants. They had faced countless obstacles in the past...But this one seemed to be by far their greatest. It was a mind-blowing feeling to know that Apocalypse had influenced every poor decision and every bad feeling in the past year that had done so much to weaken the team. At one point...They were all as close as family. But with all the death, destruction, and despair of the past year they had seemed to forget everything they had been through. Only now...Without the shroud of deception cast by Apocalypse were they able to see the folly of their ways. However, some still refused to believe it.  
  
"No...That's impossible..." said Logan, trying to avoid all the truth in Slayer(s words, "I would have smelled it! Jeannie or the Prof would have sensed it!"  
  
Jack "Slayer" Robinson simply shook his head.  
  
"Smell, sight, even telepathy...Are all merely senses. Each one of them can be deceived. All it takes...Is for the audience to believe what they sense...And you believed everything."  
  
Logan was at a loss for words upon hearing that...He truly didn't know how to respond. It seemed so logical...So simple...Yet he still didn't want to believe this. There were others who were equally shocked and still refused to accept that Apocalypse had been in their mist for so long.  
  
"But...If Apocalypse vas among us for so long...Why would he help us? Why would he still lead us in to so many battles?" reasoned Jubilee.  
  
"Simple...To get stronger...In preparation for his final plans," remarked Slayer without hesitation.  
  
"Final plans?" asked Jubilee wearily.  
  
"Yes...His final plans to eliminate the human race and enslave all mutants. It was destined to start on this very day. He planned to use Scott's form and Emma's subjugation to trick the Phoenix force that lies within Jean Grey in to seeing an affair between them. This act...Would set in to motion the destabilization of Ms. Grey's control and start a series of events that would lead towards you all discovering Xorn's true identity...And ultimately towards the death of Jean Grey. Then, 150 years in the future...She would rise again from an egg bestowed upon the decimated Earth and would see the destruction that had been unleashed. Out of despair for the future...And regret from the past...She would use the Phoenix to alter the events and change the actions made by who she thought was Scott, and the team in general. In reality...She only did exactly what Apocalypse wanted. The power that the Phoenix used to influence the past...Would be stolen...And tapped by mad tyrant through both magic and treachery so that ultimately...He would destroy both Jean and the Phoenix...And steal their combined power. Through this...He could fully subdue all forces on Earth and plunge the world in to eternal darkness...Forever."  
  
A vast shroud of silence had fallen over the bewildered X-men as they took in everything that had happened so far. The future that he spoke of was far from pleasant...And if it was true, it would be because of them that these heinous events would come to pass. However, Slayer wasn't done just yet.  
  
"I saw this dark and terrible future only recently when Apocalypse began to move ahead with his plans. I used the power of the all-seeing eye that I wield to trace it back to this mansion. I couldn't let such a terrible future come to pass...So I decided to try and kill the horrid beast before he could assimilate his power..."  
  
"But...Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" exclaimed Kitty as she actually started to believe in what this mysterious man was saying.  
  
"If I did...Would any of you have believed me?"  
  
Nobody could respond to that...For they knew he was right. Everything this man was saying was making too much sense. That, and the nagging feeling in the back of their minds, urged them to listen to this man's words.  
  
Jean Grey was taking this the worst by far. In just the past few minutes she has learned that her husband is dead, her mind was being manipulated, and on top of it all it was her that would end up destroying everything with her power in the end. She wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream...She wanted to believe that this was just some terrible nightmare that she was bound to wake up from at any moment.  
  
"NO!" yelled Jean with tears in her eyes, "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! It's not possible!"  
  
Slayer let out a deep sigh as he stepped closer towards the confused and distraught Jean Grey. This was by far the hardest on her because she was one of the main reasons Apocalypse was doing this in the first place. But she still didn't want to believe such a terrible truth.  
  
"I'm sorry...But it is the truth. Nothing can undo what has happened...Nothing can bring your husband back to life..."  
  
"NO!" said Jean as she took a step back from this strange man, "I can't accept that...I won't!"  
  
Then, Slayer knew there was only one thing left to do now.  
  
"If you don't believe me...Then see for yourself," said the mutant warrior as the mark on his eye began to glow once again. "See the truth...See the future. Look Jean...Look in to the eye that sees no lies...And witness all that shall come to pass if Apocalypse succeeds."  
  
Jean couldn't turn away from the glowing mark on the mysterious man's face. She didn't want to look in to it...But she did. Part of her wanted to know the truth...To be sure that what this man was saying was true. So she did...She looked deeply in to the glowing eye over Slayer's face. As she gazed in to it...She felt the world around her become consumed by light as she fell to the ground. She felt her mind going at warp speeds as she witnessed and sensed a barrage of new images and feelings before her.  
  
Suddenly...She witnessed events that exactly resembled those described by Slayer. She saw the disembodied spirit of Apocalypse escape from the wrath of the Phoenix. She saw that same spirit come up on Scott and kill him without mercy, only to take his form as it stood over the dead body of her husband in triumph. She saw as Apocalypse walked freely amongst the X-men while he systematically weakened and hurt every one of them...Especially her. She saw the image of her walking in on Scott and Emma and seeing her start to lose control of the Phoenix. She saw the turmoil caused when Scott ran off and saw Logan follow him to discover the secrets of weapon X. She saw the horror unleashed upon discovering that Xorn was Magneto and how he decimated the team and launched a new plan to once again destroy all homo sapians. She saw as she was trapped on Asteroid M as it plunged towards the sun and she was forced to unleash more power from the Phoenix to save herself and Logan. She saw what happened in the aftermath of Magneto killing her and the image of Scott standing over her grave. She then saw 150 years in to the future where she was born again from an egg laid by the Phoenix. She saw as she altered the past with her power to make Scott live on and rebuild the X-men with Emma. She saw as Scott faked his happiness around the others, for she could see through the shell and witnessed Apocalypse lying within. Then, she saw him start to rob her of her power and feed off of the energy that the Phoenix had given him to change the past. She saw as Apocalypse rose again disguised as Scott and with the power given to him...Killed every one of the X-men...And later killed her for good. Then finally...She witnessed the world as it plunged in to eternal darkness and the sinister laugh of Apocalypse echoed everywhere over the vast fields of death.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Suddenly...Jean felt all the images stop. She was gasping for breath and fighting the intense pain in her head from seeing so many horrible images. As she opened her eyes once again to the bright morning sun, she felt two people help her back up to her feet.  
  
"Jean! Jean are you okay!?" said Storm as she and Logan frantically helped her up and as the rest of the team crowded around her.  
  
Jean didn't say a word...She just kept gasping for air. As she regained her balance...Tears began streaming down her face.  
  
"Jean...What happened?" said Logan slowly as everyone looked at the heavily distraught woman that now stood before her.  
  
As Jean Grey-Summers continued to let her tears flow freely, she started to lose her balance again. The rest of the team just looked back in shock...Trying to make sense of her actions. Finally...After what seemed like an eternity...She spoke.  
  
"It's true...Everything he says...It's all true."

* * *

AN: Well, what'd you all think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! It's far from over! The action is just beginning! Just wait and see what I have planned, you won't want to miss it! What about Slayer, AKA Jack Robinson? What did you think of him? You may recognize that name from some of my other stories, but he is NOT the same guy! He is the one from my story "X- men: Evolution of the Heart." I chose the name Jack Robinson because I just couldn't think of anything else. If you want to know what he is like, I'd say he's a big mixture of characters like Dr. Strange, Samurai Jack, Kenshin from Ruroni Kenshin, Spike Spiegal from Cowboy Bebob, and Auron from Final Fantasy X. I'll reveal more about him as the story goes...So stay tuned if you want to know more. Also, some of the events described were based on recent issues of New X-men and Uncanny X-men. I apologize if I botched any of them, but please don't hate me for it! I'm human, I make mistakes! Also, that whole thing about knowing your enemy and yourself was taken from the classic book "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. Please! Tell me what you all think about this fic! Send your reviews to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website. Until next time, best wishes to you all!  
  
WAIT! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE! 


	6. Learning to Trust

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 5: Learning to Trust**

* * *

However, before I begin I must send a few quick words to my wonderful reviewers, even if there are only a few.  
  
Enchantedlight: Yeah, Jean's got a lot weighing on her now. And keep in mind this all happens in the span of a single morning! Either way she's about to have a very bad day! I hope you like what I have in store for Jean and the rest of the X-men in this chapter and the rest of them!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Sorry if the last part upset you. But I'm glad you still reviewed! And Scott being dead for a year now will have some serious effects to say the least. Apocalypse is still out there and as for their new leader, well they'll have to improvise at this point with so much going on. And don't worry, there's a lot of story left to tell! I hope you like where I take it and I look forward to your thoughts on it! Thank you so much for your kind review and I wish you the best!  
  
Communist Penguin: I'm glad the last chapter shed some light after all the confusion and ambiguity that I had in the first chapters. Thank you for sticking with it! But there's a lot of things left to tell in this story and don't think it's over just yet! I'm glad you think my story is so good and I'm honored that you read my story! I hope you like the new chapter my friend! Enjoy!  
  
ToughSpirit: I'm glad you like my story and want to know more. Here is the next chapter, I hope it adds a bit more clarity to the plot because I know the first chapters were a bit ambiguous to say the least. But this is still far from over! I will update as soon as I can, and I will finish this story! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Darkness1: Yeah, some of the dialogue was actually inspired by me watching the Matrix one times too many. I know Slayer kind of spoke in riddles, but I wanted to make the story interesting. And there are a few more things left to tell in this, so it's not over yet my friend! It will get more interesting as the story goes on because it is far from over! And as for Scott being dead, I'm sorry if it's kind of a drag, but I wanted to add a little drama to the action. Thank you so much for reviewing and I always look forward to your comments! You rock!  
  
Wen: Thanks for the comments my friend! I know the story is a bit slow now, but it will pick up! I promise you that! Just stay tuned and you won't be disappointed! Thanks again and peace out my friend!  
  
Well, that's it for the reviewers. Remember, I try to respond to all those who review my story, so if you want to say something to me...Review and I shall reply! Thank you and now, on with the fic!

* * *

Jean Grey-Summers did not want to believe the words of the mutant warrior known as Slayer, when he said that Apocalypse was alive and well and that he had killed her husband over a year ago. However, she had seen it herself...Both past and future. With her now a believer of this mysterious stranger...Others began to believe as well.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that Ms Grey," said Slayer as she regained her balance from what she had just seen through his magic, "But now...You know the truth."  
  
For the first time in a long while, Jean and the rest of the X-men were forced to do something they never did lightly...Accept defeat. Apocalypse had won in so many ways already by using them for so long as his pawns. However, through the anguish of seeing all the truth in Slayer's words...Jean felt a new determination to stop Apocalypse once and for all. That beast took away everything, her will, her spirit, and worst of all...her husband. Now, she wanted to make sure that he would pay for what he has done...And for what he had planned to do.  
  
"Slayer..." said Jean as she stepped forth towards the mutant warrior, "I believe in your words...But there is still something I have to know. How do we stop Apocalypse...For good? How do we make it so that future you showed me never comes to pass?"  
  
Jack Robinson, the mutant warrior, looked back at weary group of mutant with a penetrating gaze. He had succeeded in making them believe the truth...And now they were willing to fight back against the horrid beast.  
  
"Slayer...There is a way? Isn't there?" said the Professor as the rest of the team looked back intently at the mutant warrior.  
  
"Yes...There is," said Slayer as he broke the silence, "Apocalypse has blackened his very being for so long now...That the only reason he always survives every encounter with you or anybody else is because the evil within survives. If you were to destroy that evil...Then Apocalypse himself will cease to exist."  
  
Slayer then withdrew his long glowing sword from the case on his back. In the early morning sun...It gave off a pure white glow that was somewhat mesmerizing to the young team of mutants.  
  
"This sword that I wield...Is forged in the light of purity. It is an extension of my very being. It shares my chi...Hence we function as one. This sword is powerful enough to vanquish any evil that seeks to upset the balance between darkness and light. This blade...This sacred blade that I have wielded through so many battles...Is the only thing that can stop Apocalypse once and for all..."  
  
As the penetrating light from the mysterious sword shone through the early morning sun...The rest of the X-men finally started to let go of the lies Apocalypse had told them...And accept the truth that Slayer had revealed.  
  
"Then let us help you Slayer...Let us fight with you to destroy Apocalypse like we should have years ago," said Jean as Slayer put the sword back in its case.  
  
"Yeah, like it or not...We still have a stake in this," added Rogue, "You said it yerself...Apocalypse used US!"  
  
"I understand that," said Slayer, "And I had a feeling that once you all knew and accepted the truth...You would want to fight the ancient beast out of anger for what he has put you all through."  
  
"You go that right bub!" grunted Logan, "Are you gonna try and stop us? Cause if you do...I gotta warn ya that we ain't gonna run from this...Not after all the shit this guy has done to us!"  
  
Slayer merely let out an exasperated sigh as he listed to Wolverine's words.  
  
"I had no intention of stopping you in the first place...But if you want to fight Apocalypse out of pure anger for his actions...Then you will surly not triumph against him."  
  
"Let us worry about that homme," said Remy as he clenched his fists in anger as his mind processed the information of what Apocalypse had done to everybody, "We beat this guy before...And we will beat him again!"  
  
"Beating him is one thing...Destroying him is something completely different," said the mutant warrior in response to Gambit's words, "Apocalypse has been using the simple rules of war to fight you...While the rest of you still rely on impulse, instinct, and luck. Remember what I said earlier about knowing the enemy and knowing yourself. In the past...You have known yourself, but not your enemy. And despite all the times you have fought Apocalypse...You have not known a thing about him. And for that...Every victory against him has led you all to pay a price. Each time that price has gotten bigger and bigger. Only now, it has gotten to the point where you neither know yourself nor the enemy. Hence, you will succumb in every battle."  
  
"So what do we do about that?" asked Bobby who was beginning to get frustrated, "How do we change it?"  
  
"You must let go!" replied Slayer in response, "You must stop relying on the lies that Apocalypse has pumped in to your minds and stop allowing him to use you! For so long...He has been using his power to make you defeat yourselves so he doesn't have to. Over the past year since he killed and took the form of your leader...He has turned you all against each other. He has made you all fight over the pettiest of arguments and split you up over feelings of false bitterness so that you won't be able to unite against him. He has made you all forget what you're even fighting for anymore. If you all are to have ANY chance at all of stopping this madman...You must let go of the past and start believing in yourselves again..."  
  
Slayer's words were strong...And they definitely struck a chord with the weary X-men, as they struggled to process all this new information. Jean Grey was by far hit the hardest...For she didn't think it was possible to forget her feelings of anger towards Apocalypse after what he did to Scott. She couldn't forget about her husband...She wouldn't. Jean then found herself looking down at the wedding ring on her finger and soon she felt a tear trickle down her eye. Everything was such a mess...Now, she was unsure if she should even fight this battle with the others. As she struggled with countless thoughts zooming through her mind, Professor Charles Xavier stepped forth to address the mutant warrior.  
  
"Slayer...What exactly are you asking of us? What do you want us to do in order to help bring about Apocalypse(s complete destruction?" said the Professor as he and the rest of the X-men listened intently for his response.  
  
"What I'm asking for...Is your trust," said Slayer as he stood before the weary team of mutants, "I know it seems like a lot because you all have so many reasons not to believe me. But I speak the truth...My path is that of righteousness. I alone have the power to stop Apocalypse for good...But I need your help in order to make sure that I will succeed...So that the future I have seen will never come to pass."  
  
Another wave of silence fell over the X-men as they were now at a loss for words.  
  
"I've looked in to your souls X-men...You all have a great deal of good in your collective hearts. Please...Don't let Apocalypse taint it any more. You must believe in me but you also must believe in yourselves as well!"  
  
Slayer then fell silent after saying those final words. Now he waited for their response. He knew that it would be difficult to put their trust in a man who had sneaked in to the institute and tried to kill someone who they thought was their friend. But after pleading his case, he seemed all too truthful in what he said. Some of the X-men were seriously debating whether or not this was just another illusion...But others didn't have to think at all, for they knew their path.  
  
"Slayer..." said Jean as she stepped forward, "I'll fight with you...I believe..."  
  
Upon seeing Jean take the first step, others soon followed.  
  
"Yeah, count me in too," said Kitty.  
  
"Me three..." said Bobby.  
  
One by one, every X-man stepped forth and accepted the pleas of the powerful warrior known as Slayer. Soon, only Wolverine was left.  
  
"Well...How bout it sugah?" said Rogue to Logan as he still seemed somewhat hesitant.  
  
Logan didn't say anything. He just looked back at the mutant warrior suspiciously, unsure of what to do. He was never one trust so easily...But he could find few reasons not to at this point.  
  
"Please Logan," said Slayer, "I know you find it hard to trust a total stranger...And there is nothing I can do to change your mind. You...And you alone must make the decision for yourself..."  
  
After that, Logan made his choice.  
  
"Fine...You have me on board. But if I sense for one moment..."  
  
"Don't worry about that Logan...All I need it one chance...That's all," said Slayer as he cut him off from his threat, "So for now...Let's just worry about Apocalypse. You can take your anger out on me afterwards if you still wish to do so."  
  
Logan shot him a wolfish grin, for he was definitely going to hold him to that.  
  
"That a boy Wolvie!" said Remy, who was somewhat amused by Logan's apprehension towards the mutant warrior.  
  
As Wolverine let out a low-pitched growl towards the Cajun mutant, Professor Xavier then stepped forward.  
  
"Okay Slayer...You have all of us on board. So what do we do now?" asked the Professor.  
  
A slow grin spread across the mutant warrior's face as he finally saw the young team of mutants let go of the illusions that they had been facing for so long now.  
  
"Simple...We find Apocalypse..."

* * *

After the initial meeting with Slayer, most of the team was sent down to the medical quarters of the institute to tend to some of the wounds suffered from the earlier fights. Most injuries were minor, but they would have to be tended to in preparation for the eventual showdown with Apocalypse. However, they would have to locate him first.  
  
Down in the chambers that housed Cerebra the Professor, Jean, Storm, Logan, and Slayer stood ready to begin their search for the ancient mutant that had plagued the world for too long.  
  
"So this is Cerebra?" said Slayer as he looked over the strange and exotic machinery.  
  
"Yep, this baby can locate just about anything on the planet," said Logan.  
  
"Except for me..." reminded Slayer.  
  
"Yes, I'm curious as to why that is though. If you're a mutant like you say you are...We should have at least detected a trace of your powers," said Xavier as he prepared the machine for use.  
  
"Well, that's a bit harder to explain," said Slayer, "Because nothing can detect me. My enhanced powers in the realm of stealth make it easy for me to hide myself from anyone I don't want to find me. That's why it was so easy for me to sneak in to this place to begin with. Just keep in mind that your machine operates under principles of physics while I operate with both physics and metaphysics."  
  
"Metaphysics?" said Storm curiously.  
  
"Yes, metaphysics...Magic. Because of my mutation, I can tap vast amounts of metaphysical energy that allows me to use magic in ways normal practitioners aren't able to."  
  
"Then why couldn't you use some of those spells to just destroy Apocalypse in the first place?" grunted Logan as the gentle hum of the machine soon came on.  
  
Slayer just shook his head.  
  
"Magic...Is very difficult. It's not something where you can just wave a magic wand and expect something to happen. No...Magic is far more complex then that. Even with powers like mine it is very hard. In the end...It all comes down to those who wield it in order to determine what it does."  
  
"What about those spells you used on us earlier? Those didn't seem too difficult," quipped Logan.  
  
"Those spells were but basic ones...Far less complicated than many other spells. They are not at all strong enough to stop somebody like Apocalypse...But they do come in handy."  
  
Soon after that, the Professor looked ready to begin his search with Cerebra.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to use higher power levels than usual this time...But hopefully, we'll find at least some traces of Apocalypse," said Xavier as he put the helmet on.  
  
"Are you sure that's safe Professor? Jeannie...Is it possible for you to use the Phoenix force to find him?" asked Logan.  
  
Slayer immediately stepped in upon hearing her suggestion.  
  
"That would not be the wisest move...Keep in mind that Apocalypse has greatly destabilized Jean's control over the Phoenix in the past year. And keep in mind that the power of the Phoenix plays a key role in making Apocalypse's future come true."  
  
Jean felt a wave of anxiety upon hearing that. It was a hard reminder of the part she was to play in making the terrible future she saw come to pass.  
  
"So it's still inside me..." said Jean who shuddered at the thought of the power she unleashed in the vision Jack showed her.  
  
"Yes, but it is dormant. Thanks to a temporary containment spell I used...The Phoenix within you should be out cold for the time being," said Slayer.  
  
"Wait...Temporary?" said Storm wearily.  
  
"Yes...Right now the Phoenix is merely asleep. So Jean still has control of her old powers and won't have to worry about the Phoenix getting in the way. However...I fear that once the holy bird awakens...It may be somewhat 'cranky' if you know what I mean."  
  
Jean began to feel a lot more anxious upon hearing Slayer's words about the entity that still resided in her being.  
  
"What do you mean? Is it going to be dangerous?! Is it..." but the mutant warrior cut her off after that.  
  
"Let's take it one crisis at a time now shall we."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry Jean...I'll think of something. You have my word. Let's just stop Apocalypse first and then I'll do whatever I have to in order to help you with the Phoenix."  
  
Jean was still not at ease...But she didn't have a choice. She knew she had to trust this mysterious stranger in hopes of saving the future, but that didn't cleanse any of her fears about the ancient force that dwelled within her. Jean Grey-Summers was definitely feeling the stress of this day. So far, she found out that the man she loved was dead, a terrible menace was out to destroy the world, and on top of it all the Phoenix force was getting more malevolent by the second. With a deep sigh, Jean forced herself to focus on the task at hand. A lot was riding on this...And she would have plenty of time to try and make sense of it when it was all said and done with. That is...If they succeeded.  
  
"Okay everyone...This is it," said the Professor as he began to start the main process.  
  
The four onlookers crossed their fingers as Xavier closed his eyes and let Cerebra enhance his mind. Through the sheer vastness of the Earth and the enormous quantity of the signals out there, he struggled to narrow the possible places Apocalypse could be. Slowly, he cranked up the power as he attempted to increase is searching power...But he was getting nothing. There was not a shred or trace of the ancient mutant anywhere. He kept trying harder and harder, but soon the powerful telepath began to feel the strain of mental fatigue. With an exasperated sigh...He took the helmet off and stopped the program.  
  
"Well..." said Storm eagerly, but she soon noticed the not too promising look on the Professor's face.  
  
"I couldn't find anything...It was as if Apocalypse doesn't exist," replied Xavier.  
  
Slayer let out a sigh, for he now knew that things would only be complicated further if they couldn't find the ancient mutant.  
  
"I expected as much," said the mutant warrior, "He's been living amongst you all for so long now that he knows each and every way to avoid and deceive even the psychic powers of Cerebra. His power is just too grand...And his knack for deception is just too advanced."  
  
It was a bitter reminder to them that Apocalypse's power was gained because of them. And now it would be even harder to stop him with so many advantages in his favor.  
  
"Great, so what do we do now?" grunted Logan.  
  
The Professor began to fiddle with numerous controls on Cerebra's main control panel.  
  
"I'll have to use greater power levels. Maybe then, I'll be able to find something," said Xavier as he prepared himself for another search.  
  
"But...Won't that be dangerous? You know what happens to you when you use Cerebra at such high levels," said Jean in a concerned voice.  
  
"We don't have a choice Jean...We have to find Apocalypse before its too late," said the Professor as he put the helmet back on.  
  
As the machine began to hum again, the mutant warrior suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Wait!" said Slayer as the Professor was about to start the program.  
  
Xavier abruptly stopped as Jean, Logan, and Ororo looked back towards the mutant warrior.  
  
"Let me do it...Maybe I can find him," said Slayer.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Jean.  
  
"Let me use Cerebra," said the young warrior as he walked over to Xavier, "You say that this machine enhances your psychic abilities exponentially in order to locate specific psionic signatures across the globe, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but how will you use it if you're not psychic?" asked the Professor, curious as to what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, if it can enhance your telepathy...Then maybe it can enhance my magic as well."  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute Jack! Cerebra was not designed for that! It causes enough strain on the user as it is!" said Jean upon hearing his suggestion.  
  
"No, the mechanics are simple enough...I can use the psychic amplification properties to enhance the eye of the Sphinx. That way I might be able to see through whatever shroud of deception that Apocalypse has cast in order to hide himself."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" asked Storm as Slayer took the helmet and put it on.  
  
"Yes...There is some risk involved," replied Slayer.  
  
"Wait...Are you sure you want to do this? I must warn you...The psychic power of this machine has been known to cause some very serious side effects on those who use it. I have experienced it firsthand," warned the Professor.  
  
"Don't worry...I'll be okay. Besides, as the old saying goes...No guts, no glory."  
  
And with that the machine began to run as the gentle hum of the machine filled the room.  
  
"I'd stand back if I were you..." warned Slayer.  
  
The four X-men didn't argue with the mutant warrior. They could tell that he would not be dissuaded by words. They heeded his advice as they took a few steps back towards the main entrance to the chamber. Soon, a mysterious light engulfed the mutant warrior as he closed his eyes and began to chant mysterious words in an unknown tongue. Then, the symbols on the back of his hands began to glow along with the mysterious mark on his left eye. The glow began to get brighter as the power of the machine was cranked up even further. Soon, the four X-men were forced to shield their eyes from the intense light that was filling the room. Through that light, the mutant warrior's face began to twitch and grunt as if he were in pain. Suddenly, he let out an agonizing yell that echoed through the vast chamber.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Then, the glow faded and the young warrior collapsed on to the floor in an unconscious heap.  
  
"Slayer!" yelled Jean as both she and the Professor ran to his side with Logan and Ororo following close behind.  
  
Slowly, they helped him up to his feet as he groaned out in pain from the exertion he had put on himself.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" said the Professor as he removed the helmet from the mutant warrior's head.  
  
As the young man's eyes opened he rubbed his head with his hand to alleviate the pounding headache caused by using the machine at such high levels.  
  
"Too much power...Too much strain," moaned Slayer as he regained his balance.  
  
The glowing from the mark on his eye had yet to cease, but it appeared that his search had been stopped abruptly.  
  
"Slayer...What did you find? Did you see Apocalypse?" asked Jean eagerly as she stood besides the mutant warrior.  
  
Then, as the symbol of the eye of the Sphinx stopped glowing...A sudden change of expression came over the young warrior's face. It wasn't a look of despair, worry, or anxiety...It seemed to be one of great surprise.  
  
"My God...I don't believe it," said Slayer in as he took in a new piece of information that seemed to defy logic.  
  
"What?! What did you see?!" said Logan as he saw the strange expression on his face.  
  
"He's alive...I don't know how, but he's alive..." said the mysterious warrior much to the confusion of those present.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's alive?" said Jean as she struggled to understand what he meant by this.  
  
Then, the mutant warrior's gaze shifted towards Jean as began to regain his composure...But it still didn't alleviate the shock of his discovery.  
  
"Your husband...Scott...The real Scott Summers. He's alive..."

* * *

AN: What's gonna happen now? What do you think Slayer means by that? How is it possible? Stay tuned to find out! I have many more surprises in store for this fic, so don't miss it! So what do you think so far? Do you like it? Hate it? What do you think of my character Slayer? Please give me your feedback! Send reviews to me at or post them on Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed thus far and I hope you like where I take this story! Until next time, best wishes to you all!  
  
WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! 


	7. Alive!

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 6: Alive!  
**

* * *

Before I begin, a quick message to my lovely reviewers!  
  
Enchantedlight: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! You're one of the few people who have reviewed this story through its full run so far and I thank you for that! I hope you like where this story goes and I hope you keep reviewing! Enjoy my friend!  
  
Sprocket: Yep! Scott's alive...But it's a bit more complicated then that. This story isn't over just yet! I'm glad you reviewed and don't worry about not signing in, we all get a little lazy sometimes. I know my story is a little confusing at times, but I try to make it all come together in the long run. Thanks again for reviewing and I am always glad to hear from you!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Hold on my friend, there are answers in this chapter! I'm sorry if the cliff hangers are getting a little annoying, but I promise I'll do my best to make it so everything comes together in the end. Thank you for reading thus far and I hope you like where this story goes. It's not over yet! Enjoy!  
  
Communist Penguin: Thanks for the review! And thanks for pointing out that thing with the apostrophes. There was something wrong with website upload so that's why it happened. I think I fixed it for the most part. As for your question to the Cerebra/Cerebro issue, the computer that Xavier uses in the most recent comics is called Cerebra for some reason and I want to keep it accurate to the comics. See for yourself, but if I'm wrong, I'm sorry. Thanks and I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Darkness1: Always a joy to hear from you my friend! Sorry if there was a lot of dialogue, and this one has a lot as well...But I kind of have to have it here because I don't want to leave too many things unexplained. The last thing I want to do is confuse my readers because that's what the comics have been doing incessantly lately. As for the Cerebra/Cerebro thing; in the most recent comics the computer that Xavier uses is called Cerebra for some reason and I wanted to mimic the comics accurately. Sorry for the confusion and see for yourself just in case I'm wrong. And keep up the good work on your stories my friend! When I'm not busy writing, I'll do my best to find time to review them! Peace out!  
  
KSimonT-X: Great to hear from you man! Your words are always a wonderful inspiration to my work! And I'm sorry if my writing can be a bit confusing at times, but I like to keep readers interested, so expect the unexpected from me my friend! I love to surprise! I hope you like what I have in store and I'm honored that you like my story! Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Reddfire: Nice to hear from you again! I can see you're a little shocked, but that's kind of what I was aiming for when writing this. There's a lot more to tell, so don't think that it's done yet! Expect the unexpected! I hope you continue to read my story and I'm glad to hear from you again! Enjoy!  
  
Wen: As always, I loved your comments! I'm glad you find time to send them to me despite however you may feel. And don't worry my friend, this story is far from over and there are definitely a few things left to tell! I hope you like them! Enjoy!  
  
Well, that's it for now! I hope you all like this chapter, just remember to REVIEW when you're done!

* * *

"WHAT?! SCOTT'S ALIVE?!" exclaimed Jean upon hearing these words from the mutant warrior known as Slayer.  
  
"But I thought you said..." began Storm, but Slayer soon cut her off.  
  
"I know what I said...But what I saw completely defies that. Apocalypse has cloaked himself in such a powerful cover of deception that I was unable to break through it fully. He found out that I was looking for him, so he fought back to slow me down. But in the process of shutting me out...I discovered something else. I saw a lone figure...Who looked as if he was in a great deal of pain. He was dying fast...But I clearly saw who it was...And I know it was your fallen leader."  
  
Jean felt her anxiety levels soar upon hearing the mutant warrior's words. It had been hard enough dealing with the fact that he was dead and had been for the past year, but now things had completely turned around and for the first time in what seemed like forever...There was a small glimmer of hope. However, Slayer wasn't done yet.  
  
"That tyrannical madman...It wasn't enough to simply kill him. No...He had to make him suffer as much as possible as punishment for thwarting his earlier plans. So instead of killing him...He knocked him in to a coma and stuck him in a highly secure place that you would never detect so he could die a slow...Painful death."  
  
The hope in Jean's eyes turned to sorrow as she shuddered at the thought of Scott going through so much pain because of Apocalypse. It was hard enough being told that he was dead...But being told that he was suffering so much was worse. She had to know for sure that he was still out there. Now more than ever...She would have to trust this mysterious warrior if she was to save the love of her life.  
  
"Are you sure it was him? Did you sense anything else?" asked Jean frantically as she was becoming all the more hysterical by this strange revelation.  
  
"I'm certain it was Scott Summers...I saw him. He was in a lot of agony...But he is alive...And getting weaker by the second. And not only did I see him...I also heard him as well...He kept on calling out for you..." said Slayer referring to Jean.  
  
He was alive...And he was suffering. That was all that Jean needed to hear.  
  
"If he's alive...Do you know where his is? Is it possible to save him?" said Jean nervously; unsure of the answer the mysterious warrior would give.  
  
Slayer looked back at the weary young woman that stood before him. He could see that she had at least some hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yes...But only if we act fast. It's a miracle that he survived at all from so much pain. So if you want there to be any chance of getting him back...We have to move immediately!"  
  
There was no time for debate. If there were a chance that the real Scott Summers would be alive, then they would have to take it. Even though they hadn't come to fully trust this mysterious warrior.  
  
"Very well then...Logan, go get Hank and prep the X-jet as soon as possible. Jean, Storm...Go get whatever supplies we may need for the rescue," ordered the Professor, which they all did without question knowing the urgency of this new situation. "Slayer, I think it would be best if you stayed here and..." but the Professor was soon cut off by the mutant warrior.  
  
"Wait...Let me go with them. I can help find him faster than any electronic scanner or telepathy."  
  
"But we need you here to keep searching for Apocalypse," argued Xavier.  
  
"Don't worry...While I was searching for him, I sensed that he was more injured by my sword than he was willing to show. That...And he has been forced to accelerate his plans faster than he had originally wanted to. This has bought us some much-needed time...And I think it is best we use it to our advantage."  
  
"But what if he ends up making his move while you and the others are still out there?"  
  
"I understand your concerns...But that is exactly why you must stay Professor. Because even if that does happen, I know you have more than enough power to detect it. That...And your students need you in such a desperate time. I think it would be best for all of us if I go on this mission with the others...That way it'll have the greatest chance at succeeding."  
  
Professor Xavier briefly contemplated Slayer's plan. There was a great deal of truth in his words about him being needed at the institute. But still...  
  
"If it will put your fears to rest Professor...I'd be more than willing to let you scan my mind for reassurance. Normally...I wouldn't allow anybody in to my head, but I desperately need your trust if Apocalypse is to be defeated."  
  
Xavier soon sensed a sudden letdown of the powerful, somewhat exotic, metal shields surrounding Slayer's mind. They weren't normal mental shields in a traditional sense...But they had power unlike any other. Slayer had his reasons for not letting a telepath in to his mind...But he tossed those reasons aside for the sake of fighting such a foe as Apocalypse.  
  
"No...I don't think that will be necessary Slayer," said the Professor to the surprise of the mutant warrior, "You're actions thus far are warrant enough for me to believe that you are truthful in your deeds."  
  
The mutant warrior then let out sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you Professor Xavier...And don't worry...I will use whatever power I have to bring your friend back alive. I promise."

* * *

The powerful engines of the X-jet roared as the plan took off from the hanger at break-neck speeds. Hank, Logan, Ororo, Jean, and Slayer were all aboard as they sped off in to the sky.  
  
"So where to Slayer? Where do we go to find him?" asked Beast as he turned on the navigational system.  
  
"We go to the last place where he was his true self...Genosha Island," replied Slayer.  
  
"Genosha...I shouda known," said Logan upon hearing that, "I remember leaving there a year ago and seein' a change in him. Now that I look back on it...It should have been as clear as night and day that he wasn't the real Cyke."  
  
"Yes, it should have...But Apocalypse made sure that it wasn't," said Slayer as the jet attained cruising altitude.  
  
"I know...But it's still so hard to believe that after all this time that madman was actually amongst us...And using us," added Storm.  
  
"Well he's not using any of you guys anymore...So you should take some comfort in that."  
  
"Yeah...But it's still kinda strange. After all this time when that thing was usin' us...There was this...I don't know...Voice in my head," said Logan as he stared off in to the clouds as the jet set a path to Genosha. "But since you broke Apocalypse's illusion, as you call it, that voice is long gone. And now it just feels...Weird."  
  
Slayer simply nodded at Logan's observation, knowing fully why that was.  
  
"I know it may feel strange...But keep in mind that Apocalypse has been a presence within all your minds for the past year. That voice you hear is nothing more than Apocalypse trying to control you and how you think and feel."  
  
"But what does it mean?" asked Ororo, still somewhat confused by it all.  
  
"It means that neither Apocalypse, nor anything else for that matter, can tell you who you are...Only you can do that now. But if you keep dwelling on you(re actions in the past...Trying to make sense of them when they were never completely your actions to begin with...You may never fully understand yourself. And it is something you must do if you are to overcome the challenges that await in the future."  
  
A brief silence fell came over the cockpit. Slayer's simple words truly helped make some sense out of all that had happened. For the past year...Everything seemed to be going wrong for the team. Hank, Storm, and especially Logan knew the kind of problems that had plagued the X-men. It had caused unparalleled bitterness, suffering, and overall confusion to everybody. But now they were finally beginning to get a grasp on things after what seemed like an eternity since they felt in control. It was still a strange feeling...But it was getting easier to accept the more Slayer explained it.  
  
As the silence continued, Storm noticed that Jean was not present. She was still sitting alone near back of the plane. She had been the most seriously effected by all of this. She was the main target of this whole plan and she had been subjected to the most pain by Apocalypse. He had destabilized the Phoenix, manipulated her thoughts and actions, and worst of all...He had killed her husband. However, even with a new sense of hope that he might be alive...That still didn't make up for all the terrible events of the past.  
  
"How do you think Jean is handling this?" said Storm as she soon became lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Considering the circumstances...I honestly don't know," commented Hank.  
  
"Yeah...She sure was upset. And I don't blame her," said Logan, "Maybe I should go talk to her."  
  
"Wait..." said Slayer before Logan could take any further action, "Let me do it."  
  
"Are ya sure?" said Logan skeptically as he looked back at the mutant warrior.  
  
"Yes...I'm sure. Besides, it is somewhat my fault that things have gotten so bad to begin with. So...I guess it's only fair that I be the one to fix it."  
  
Slayer then got up from his seat and prepared to head back to find Jean, but before he did he had one last thing to address.  
  
"By the way, how fast does this plane go?"  
  
"Mach 6," answered Hank.  
  
"Well then you best start up the afterburner...Because time is still working against us. And if we don't act fast...Your friend will be dead for real this time..."  
  
And with those final ominous words, Slayer left the cockpit in search of Jean. But as he left, Beast soon found himself following the mutant warrior's advice and pushed the controls that accelerated the advanced plane to even greater speeds.  
  
"Do you think Scott is still alive out there?" asked Storm as the plane began to shake slightly upon the roar of the engines. "Do you think that Slayer is even telling the truth?"  
  
Logan just looked back at the weather witch with an uncertain expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know Ro...I just don't know."

* * *

In the back of the plane near the small medical quarters, Jean Grey-Summers sat in a dazed state blankly looking out the window. It had been a tough day to say the least. So much of her world had been turned upside down within the past few hours that it was almost too hard for her mind to process. However, in spite of all these strange feelings and insecurities she remembered that Scott's life was at stake now. She would have to be strong if she was going to save him. There were so many things about their relationship that went beyond mere love. They had once shared an unbreakable bond that helped them so many times in the past. However, since Apocalypse took Scott's shape there was little, if any, bond between them at all. Jean thought that was just him being secretive...And that he had some things he had to deal with by himself. But looking back on that assumption...Jean saw how it was just...Stupid, for lack of a better word. His actions, his feelings, and the affair with Emma...Were all lie. And even with all her power she couldn't see through them. Jean could honestly say that she had never felt this awful in her life.  
  
As she looked out the window in to the serene skyline, Slayer entered the area. However, she didn't notice him all that much, for she was still lost in her thoughts.  
  
"We should be there in a little under an hour," stated the mutant warrior as he walked over to her.  
  
"That's good..." said Jean simply as she continued to look out the window in a daze.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" asked the young warrior unexpectedly as Jean(s gaze then shifted back towards him.  
  
"No...Go ahead."  
  
Slayer then proceeded to sit in the seat next to her as she soon drifted back towards the window.  
  
"Are you okay Jean? The others are getting kind of worried about you," said the mutant warrior as he tried to get her out of this strange mindset that she seemed to be trapped in.  
  
Jean just let out a deep sigh as she turned her head back towards the young man who had exposed the truth to her and the rest of her friends.  
  
"I know..." said Jean, "But I'll be fine."  
  
"Jean...You know that you're not a very convincing liar," replied the mutant warrior.  
  
Jean turned away to hide her expression, but she knew that Slayer saw it. He gently put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, but it didn't help as much as he would have liked.  
  
"I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way Jean. I know it is my fault to some extent that all this is happening," said the mutant warrior as he tried to make up for his actions earlier that day, "And I know I could have done more to stop it...But I didn't."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Jack..." said Jean as she turned back towards him, "You said it yourself, it was out of our hands. If anything, I should be thanking you."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the mutant warrior.  
  
"I mean...All this time things between me and who I thought was Scott have just been so...Rocky. For the past year everything seemed to be going downhill not just for me...But for the team in general. I was actually beginning to think...That he wasn't in love with me anymore..."  
  
Upon saying that, Jean's voice became thick with sorrow.  
  
"He was so dark, so angry, and so...Different. Now that I look at it...I should have known it wasn't him...I should have known that he wasn't the same man I married...And I should have known that he wasn't the man I love. I just...I feel so stupid. I...I was so dumb to actually think that...That..."  
  
However, Jean couldn't finish. She had become too choked up by her own words to continue. She had so much to deal with now. She had Apocalypse, the Phoenix, and her dying husband on her mind. The weight on her soul was almost too great to even fathom now. Everything was so complicated. Slayer could only watch helplessly as she broke down before him in a wave of sobs.  
  
"It's okay Jean...It's going to be okay," said Slayer as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"How can it be okay?!" exclaimed Jean with tears still streaming down her face. "For the past year of my life I've been living with a DEMON parading around as my husband...And I didn't do anything about it! Even with all my psychic powers...Even with the Phoenix...I couldn't stop him! I couldn't see through all those lies!"  
  
Jean forced herself to take deep breaths as the mutant warrior once again attempted to ease her turmoil. Even with all his power, Jack Robinson knew that nothing could fight the pain she was going through. So...He was forced to do the best he could with what he knew.  
  
"You saw...You heard...You sensed...Exactly what Apocalypse wanted you to Jean," said Slayer as he did his best to console her even after everything that had happened. "Just because you have so much power...It doesn't mean that you don't have flaws. Take it from me Jean, believe me I know...But you have to stop beating yourself up about this."  
  
"How can I not?" reasoned Jean as she struggled to understand, "Can you honestly tell me that I wasn't at fault at all? I saw the future...Remember, you showed it to me. I know this happened because of me...I know that it's still my fault."  
  
Jean just let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to block everything out.  
  
"I just can't believe something like this could happen. I can't believe I was so stupid to let myself be controlled by that monster. I must have the worst luck in the universe..."  
  
Jean Grey-Summers was at a new low. She had never felt so awful. However, the mutant warrior known as Slayer was not about to let her stay in this rut she had dug herself in to. He knew he had to bring her out of it...He owed it to her for being the one to expose the truth in the first place. Jack Robinson took a deep breath as he prepared to lend whatever support he could to help her.  
  
"You're not the only one with problems Jean. You don't have the worst luck in the world. If you think you've got it bad...Well let me tell you a little about my luck. When I was born, my father was already dead from an Earthquake and my mother died from complications during labor...So I had to spend the first five years of my life in an old dirty orphanage with no heat or plumbing. Later on, I got bounced around so many foster homes...That don't even remember the states they were in. Every home was worse then the last. I was beaten, used, abused...You name it. I never had any friends...I never had any family. Anybody I even got close to...Ended up dying. I've been living on the street since I was 13...I have faced death from hunger, assault, and violence more times than I care to recall. Nobody wanted to help me...Nobody wanted to take care of a scared, homeless, mutant kid. I became what I am now...Thanks to the help of an ancient spirit, called Yoshinto. He taught me how to fight...How to cast magic...How to channel the eye of the Sphinx...How to be a warrior. He gave me something to believe in so I could feel as though I had a reason to go on living. But no matter how much power I had...It could never undo the pain I felt from my past..."  
  
Slayer had to hide his emotions upon saying those words while Jean had to hide her shock upon hearing all the terrible things this strange man had gone through. Looking at him one would never guess he had faced so much. However, despite the difficulty of hiding such feelings the mutant warrior was still not done.  
  
"So you see Jean...You're not alone. I know I can never fully understand how you must feel from what Apocalypse did to you...But don't ever think that I can't understand the pain..."  
  
Slayer let out a sigh as he let Jean calm down upon saying those words. He wanted to show her that he had empathy for her situation...But he knew he couldn't lie to her about the part she played in the future. Still...There were some things that she needed to realize if she was going to get through this tough time. And the mutant warrior knew that he would have to help her.  
  
"Jean...I'm not going to lie to you...I know that won't help. And I would most certainly be lying to you if I said that you, or anybody else in the X-men for that matter, were COMPLETELY innocent. While you are at fault in at least some respects...It is not in the way you think. You are beating yourself up because Apocalypse used you to hurt others...And it makes you feel weak. But you have to understand that even with all your mental powers, Apocalypse didn't need a whole lot to deceive you. He simply played off of one of your most critical flaws...Insecurity. He knew that you were insecure about your powers...He knew that you were insecure about love...And most of all he knew that you were insecure about yourself. You see...An illusion is only an illusion if people believe in it. And Apocalypse knew that you would believe the worst if you simply saw it. He knew that you would actually go so far as to doubt your own worth if he just made you see what he wanted you to see. It's ironic...Because Scott had the same flaw. It was one of the many reasons why you two had such a profound connection...But you must remember that we all have our flaws. It's just a matter of how we deal with them that determines how much they hinder...Or help us."  
  
There was a brief pause as Jean took in those words. She still felt tears in her eyes as she looked back at the young man who had exposed the truth about Apocalypse. While she took some comfort in what Jack had said, it still didn't help with her intense feelings of guilt over letting something like this happen in the first place.  
  
"But still...I should have never let it get this far. I should have never let that monster make me hurt my friends...And I should have never let him make me doubt my feelings for Scott."  
  
"What's done is done Jean...You mustn't dwell on it like this. I know it's been pretty hard on you especially...And I honestly can't say that I know completely how you feel. But thanks to my power I do know one thing...Scott truly does love you...More than I'll ever be able to understand. Both of you are just so insecure about it because of all the tribulations you've faced that sometimes you doubt that it's real. But it is real Jean...And neither you nor Scott should ever forget that."  
  
As Jean reflected on some of the event of the past year...She felt somewhat calmer despite the circumstances.  
  
"You know it's funny," said Jean with a mild laugh, "I've only known you for a few hours and yet it seems like everything you say helps me deal with it just a little bit more. It's like you've known me for years."  
  
The mutant warrior just smiled back, glad that Jean was finally beginning to heed his words.  
  
"Well...That's one of the benefits of having an eye that can see everything."  
  
Jean simply nodded as she continued to ponder her thoughts and watch the sky out the window speed along the underlying landscape.  
  
"Slayer...Can I ask you one last thing?" said Jean after a brief moment of silence.  
  
"Sure, what's on you're mind?" replied the mutant warrior as he turned back towards her.  
  
Jean hesitated slightly before saying anything, but she had to know the truth about one last thing.  
  
"What about that affair between Scott and Emma? Was there any truth in it even though you said it was a lie?"  
  
The mutant warrior simply shook his head, for it seemed that Jean was still stinging from the whole revelation about the affair. She had seen its effects first hand when he showed her the future and it was definitely something that she couldn't ignore.  
  
"Jean...Emma was just a pawn in Apocalypse's game. I've shown you that. He used her the same way he used the rest of the team. Only...He actually went so far as to control her mind."  
  
"But how did he get past her mental defenses?"  
  
"It's simple...He made her let them down. Keep in mind that she too believed that he was the real Scott Summers. She too was a victim of that illusion. And for that, Apocalypse took advantage of her and used her own powers against both her and all of you in general. She had no part in it...In fact, I doubt she'll even remember any of this when it is all said and done. You shouldn't dwell on the affair...It was nothing more than a ploy to weaken you and you(re control over the Phoenix force."  
  
It was meant to weaken her...Upon hearing that she couldn't help but feel that Apocalypse actually succeeded in some ways. It was hard thinking about the affair...But it was something she couldn't ignore.  
  
"Well if that was his goal...Then I guess he kind of succeeded," said Jean with a sigh, "My control over the Phoenix has been slipping lately. My insecurities have been getting the better of me. I don't know if you saw it...But I did kiss Logan a while back. I...I know it didn't mean anything to me...I just don't know why I did it to begin with. I knew it would only make things worse...But I did it anyway. That and he had been flirting with me in the past and I just...I don't know. I honestly don't know..."  
  
Jean felt the confusion of the kiss with Logan come over her once again. Thinking about it was something that she had come to hate. It always made her feel weak, guilty, and angry at herself for betraying Scott. Now that self-hate was greater now more than ever because she now knew that the man she thought was her husband...Was nothing more than an illusion. She couldn't deny that she had betrayed her real husband...Even though she didn't know if he was alive or dead.  
  
Slayer saw Jean's despair through the look on her face as she described something that she had been struggling with for too long now. In revealing the truth about Apocalypse, the mutant warrior did make her feel a little better about the issue...But at the same time he made certain aspects of it worse.  
  
"It's okay Jean..." said Slayer as he spoke softly in an attempt to calm the young woman down, "Neither you, Scott, or anyone else on the team for that matter deserved any of this. I know Apocalypse's cruelty runs deep...And you have faced the blunt end of it. But you have to remember...Apocalypse played Logan too. He's a man who has always been confused about himself and his emotions. And with Emma's powers at his disposal...It was almost too easy getting him to feel things that weren't real. It helped weaken him in the same way it helped weaken you."  
  
"But...I still don't know why I did what I did," said Jean as her tone became more exasperated.  
  
"And neither does he..." replied the mutant warrior almost instantly, "The things you and Logan felt were as false as the demon himself. They were lies...It's as simple as that. And don't forget that it wasn't just you...Every other member of the team was subjected to this as well."  
  
As much as Slayer's words helped...It was still hard letting go of everything that had happened to her in the past year. In many ways...She was still under the spell of the illusion that Apocalypse had cast upon her and her friends. The mutant warrior sensed this and continued to try and break her free from her own inner prison.  
  
"Jean...I know all of this must be a great shock to you. But you have to let go! You have to stop believing in the illusion and start believing in yourself! I can't do it for you...Only you can. You have the power Jean...It's just a matter of how you use it..."  
  
Jean didn't say anything upon hearing that. She was still digesting all this new information. Some of it was good and some of it was bad...But in the end she knew it helped her see things more clearly now than she ever had before. This man, Slayer, who had come in to the mansion as an enemy was now a friend. Why he did what he did was still uncertain, but for now Jean put that aside knowing she was already indebted to this man enough as it is.  
  
Finally, after a prolonged silence, Jean actually managed to smile for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
"Thanks Jack...I really owe you."  
  
The mutant warrior couldn't help but smile back, knowing that he accomplished at least something on this mission.  
  
"Don't mention it Jean...And try to stay hopeful. Just remember that you have the power to be in control of yourself now. What Apocalypse did to you was bad...But that doesn't mean you can't overcome it. You must stay strong Jean...If we are to find the real Scott Summers you have to stay strong."  
  
Jean still felt the uncertainty of her mind plague her every thought, but with every piece of insecurity she reminded herself that Scott was in pain...And he needed help. She had already felt the loss of losing him once before and she vowed not to let it happen again.  
  
"Tell me Jack...What exactly are the chances that he'll be alive when we find him?" asked Jean intently.  
  
The mutant warrior hesitated briefly as he contemplated his response.  
  
"With all due respect Jean...You don't want to know. But just remember that no matter how remote a chance we have...We still have a chance."  
  
Once more Jean felt herself let out an anxious sigh. It didn't sound at all that promising. But even if Scott was dead, she had to be sure...She needed closure.  
  
As the picturesque blue waters of the ocean began to shine in the bright glow of the sun, Jean was once again left pondering her thoughts. Slayer had done his best to help her deal with this difficult situation...And in some ways he succeeded. But even with his help, Jean Grey-Summers was still far from being at ease...And she wouldn't be until Apocalypse was defeated, and her husband was safe.  
  
"Don't worry about the past Jean...For now, just try to focus on the present," said Slayer as he broke the silence. "As for Scott...I promise you that I will use whatever power I have at my disposal to help bring him back safe and sound. I just need you and your friends to trust me. But from my experience I have come to know that trust is very hard to gain and very easy to lose..."  
  
"You've already proven yourself to me Jack..." said Jean as she smiled back at the young mutant warrior, "You've done a lot for me and my friends as it is. It's just that...It's still a lot to take in...But I'll do my part. I promise you that."  
  
"That(s good to hear," replied Slayer, "We're going to need that for the battles to come. Just remember that it is up to you to take control. You saw the future Jean. And now you have to power to change it."  
  
The future Jean had seen was something she'd rather forget. But try as she may, it was impossible to ignore. The darkness of the past that Slayer had shown to her was bad enough, but the future was far worse. It was just so full of violence, hate, and death that it was almost too hard to think about. That and being a major part in making it all happen didn't help her all that much. But after hearing some of the things that the mutant warrior had said...She was starting to believe that the future was far from absolute. And she would do everything she could to prevent it from happening.  
  
"Oh, and there's one more thing you should know," said Slayer as she turned back towards him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't worry about that thing with Logan. Just remember...It was all a part of the same illusion. And besides...I can already see with the eye of the Sphinx that Logan's heart already belongs to another certain woman."  
  
"Really?" said Jean as she felt a sudden intrigue by this revelation, "Who is it? Is it anyone I know?"  
  
"Actually...Yes it is. But I think it would be best if I kept that information secret for now," said Slayer as he managed a smile.  
  
Then suddenly, Ororo entered the cabin area.  
  
"We're almost there," she said, "Get ready for the final decent."  
  
"Thanks Ro," said Jean as both she and Jack returned to their seats.  
  
After she left, Jean noticed that Slayer still had the same strange smile on his face after Storm entered to room. As she turned back towards him to ask why, a sudden hint of understanding came over her. The mutant warrior simply winked as they strapped in for the bumpy decent. As the plane's engines roared through the air, Jean's mind once again shifted back towards Scott. He had been suffering for to long now...And it was time for it to stop. The mind link Jean shared with him was still inactive...But the plane started to land, she sent out one message that she hoped he would hear.  
  
'Don't worry Scott...I'm coming. I know I should have come for you sooner...But I'm here now. I don't know if you can hear me...But please hang on! Don't die...I need you...I love you. And I can't lose you...'  
  
With those final thoughts...Jean mentally prepared herself for the task at hand. She vowed not to let him die...Not after everything they had been through together. At last...She was thinking clearly. Now, it was finally time to take back what Apocalypse had taken away from her.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter entitled "The Search for Scott." Will he be okay or is it already too late? You'll just have to wait and see for what I have in store! I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action, but I felt I had to tie up some of the loose ends left by the last two chapters. By the way, what did you think of my character Jack "Slayer" Robinson? This chapter explained a bit about who he is and where he came from. However, if you all wish to know more, email me and I'll be happy to send you a more detailed description. Also, don't forget to REVIEW! Send them to me at or post them on Until next time, best wishes to you all!  
  
WAIT! PLEASE DON(T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! 


	8. The Search for Scott

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 7: The Search for Scott**

* * *

Here it is! Just one quick little message to my reviewers before I begin!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Yep! The search for the REAL Scott begins here! But it's not going to be easy to say the least. By now you should know that Apocalypse never makes thing easy for the X-men. And sorry for the cliff hangers, but I like to add excitement. That, and sometimes it's the only thing that will get people to review. Thank you for your continued feedback! I always enjoy reading it! I hope you like the chapter and I wish you the best my friend!  
  
Enchantedlight: You are a special reviewer, and don't forget it! I'm glad you like Slayer, and this chapter will reveal even more about him. I hope you like where this story goes and I wish you the best my friend!  
  
Communist Penguin: I'm happy to see that you approve of Slayer! I really wanted to avoid making him too perfect so you could actually picture him as a part of the X-men universe. And Slayer has his share of flaws, just like the rest of the X-men. You'll learn a little bit more about him in this chapter, I hope you like it! Peace out!  
  
Roguelover: Yeah! Somebody new! I love your name! I'm glad you like this story. And it's not over yet! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy where this story goes!  
  
Darkness1: Yeah, Slayer is far from perfect. He's definitely from Earth. I originally thought of making him some para-dimensional being...But I quickly realized that there was little conflict in writing something like that. Slayer is a guy like you and me who has had a rough life, but he was just born a certain way that gave him the power he wields. It's exotic, but powerful. And yes, I'm a major supporter of Logan/Ororo pairings. If you simply look at their character and personality, it's clear as night and day that they are just too right for each other. That, and they have kissed and flirted multiple times in the comic. But Marvel just won't stop screwing around with them! This chapter doesn't have a whole lot of action, but it does reveal a bit more about Slayer so you get the feel for who he really is. And as to your comment on how he talks, he simply thinks in a different way in comparison to the rest of the X-men. And as for your question about Apocalypse and Galactus...I'd have to say Apocalypse all the way! Unlike Galactus, he keeps on coming back with a vengeance! Thank you for your wonderful review and I hope you like this chapter! Peace out my friend!  
  
KSimonT-X: I'm glad my story is keeping you interested! And I'm glad you like Slayer! His background was partially inspired by "Evolution of the Heart" and it made him more human in the end. I didn't want him to seem overly perfect. And his name, Jack Robinson, was used because of its originality. He is not some godlike, super being or an all powerful alien...He's a guy like all of us who has lived through his own personal hell and has a cause that he fights for. He has some very exotic power, but that just makes him more interesting in the end! I wanted to make Slayer to be someone who you can truly see as a part of the X-men universe. As for whether or not he sticks around...Well, you'll just have to wait and see! There's plenty more about Slayer and plenty more Scott/Jean (and other couples as well) to come. I hope you like it and thank you so much for your kind reviews!  
  
Wen: Sorry you have to go away man. I'll miss reading your comments. But don't worry, I'll keep on writing! So when you return, you'll have plenty to read! Have a great time and peace out my friend!

* * *

Genosha Island was a lot different than it was a year ago. Since the downfall of Magneto, the island had become a desolate ghost in the vast waters of the Pacific Ocean. It was once envisioned to be the capital for mutants everywhere, but that seemed all too long ago as the high noon sun beat down against the rocky shores. There was still some inhabitance on the island, but not much. Most of them were mutant refugees from abroad that didn't look human enough to survive elsewhere.  
  
As Jean, Ororo, Logan, Beast and Slayer stepped out of the jet, they got their first glimpse of the vast island. With such rugged terrain in an unforgiving environment, it was clear that they had their work cut out for them.  
  
"Are you sure he's here Jack?" asked Hank as he took in the size of the area they were going to have to search.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. But I am not certain of his exact location."  
  
"Well it's a big island bub. We're gonna need more than just an estimate," quipped Logan.  
  
The tattoo over the mutant warrior's left eye began to glow for a brief moment, but as soon as it stopped he just shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do. Apocalypse has hidden his body somewhere with enough physical and mystical shielding that even I can't see past it. We're just gonna have to look for him the old fashioned way."  
  
"Great..." said Logan, knowing that the odds were stacked against them. "So what's the plan? You do have a plan don't you, Slayer?"  
  
The young warrior thought for a moment while the four other X-men waited intently for his response. All eyes were on him as he contemplated what to do next.  
  
"For now...We'll just have to split up and search for leads. Logan, why don't you and Storm head to the south end of the island and ask some of the locals if they know anything? Hank could stay in the air and use the instruments on the X-jet to see if any energy spikes pop up. And since Jean and I can fly, we can check over the north end where the terrain is too rugged to search on foot."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Hank, "But are you certain that Scott is still alive?"  
  
Slayer paused again as he contemplated what to say. "I'm afraid I don't know...I only caught a brief glimpse of him when I used Cerebra. But from what I did see, I could tell that he was dying fast. That means time is definitely against us...So we must act quickly if we are to save him."  
  
"Then let's not waste any more time!" said Jean as she took to the air to begin the search for her dying husband.  
  
Her actions left little room for argument as Slayer soon followed, taking to the air by means of a mysterious glow that engulfed his body and allowed him to fly.  
  
"Well Ro...We got a lot a searchin' to do. We best get started," said Logan as he watched the two other mutants fly off.  
  
"Right...Hank, you'll keep in touch?" replied Ororo as she prepared to follow him towards the locals.  
  
"Yes, I'll radio you if I find anything...Good luck," said Beast.  
  
"Thanks...We're gonna need it," said Logan.  
  
And without another word, he went back in to the X-jet and prepared to take off once again and do his part to find their missing leader.

* * *

As Jean and Slayer flew over the mountainous northern area of the island, she tried searching frantically through the inactive mind link she once had with Scott. However, she was still coming up with nothing as she tried to push herself further to find her missing husband. Slayer wasn't doing any better as he looked around the vast land below with his all-seeing eye. Whatever Apocalypse did to hide Scott...He did it well. Even with their combined power, Jean and the mutant warrior were finding nothing...Not a trace.  
  
"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," said Jean with an exasperated tone in her voice. "You see anything yet, Jack?"  
  
"No...I'm still looking. Wherever Apocalypse has hidden Scott, it's shielded so greatly that even the power of the eye of the Sphinx isn't enough to break through it."  
  
That didn't sound too promising as they flew over a large mountain peak and continued to look for something...Anything that would lead them to Scott Summers.  
  
"So how do we find him now if that place is so heavily shielded?" asked Jean as she tried to hide the worry in her voice.  
  
"We just have to keep searching," said Slayer simply as he looked over towards the east side of the island. "But what are we even looking for?" said Jean, who was beginning to get more anxious about this whole search in general.  
  
"Anything out of the ordinary. If something just doesn't look right...It'll probably be a clue, knowing how Apocalypse operates."  
  
Jean felt uneasy about that plan...Apocalypse had been deceiving her for over a year now. He had used and manipulated her in every way, shape, form, and manner. Even though Slayer had helped lift some of this mental fog, she was still weary of herself as she searched frantically for Scott's presence.  
  
"Don't worry Jean...I promise we'll find your husband...You have my word as a warrior," assured the mutant warrior as he seemed to pick up on her anxiety.  
  
Jean couldn't help but smile briefly. This mysterious man had been doing a lot to help them even after they unknowingly helped Apocalypse. It was strange that he was so willing to do this even after they fought so hard against him and didn't listen to his pleas for help. Through all this Jean couldn't help but wonder...  
  
"What makes you try so hard Jack?" asked Jean curiously as they both continued to fly over some of the narrow valleys between the mountains.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Slayer, as he turned to face her.  
  
"I mean why are you doing this? My friends and I fought against you...We didn't listen to you...And we didn't believe you. Yet here you are now, trying to help us undo what we did to ourselves. Why? What do you get out of all this?"  
  
"I don't want anything out of this...I just want your trust for now," replied Slayer as they flew lower over some of the plateaus over the mountain range.  
  
"But still...Why are you doing this? You've already told me a little about your past and...Well, I'm just surprised to see that it hasn't tainted you."  
  
Slayer let out a brief sigh upon hearing that last part.  
  
"Don't be misled Jean. My past...It has tainted me...It has hurt me before."  
  
"But...How come you don't show it? I don't know how I could get past growing up like that and still fighting for what's right in the world."  
  
"Who says I ever got past it?" replied Slayer as they flew higher over the rocky north coast to get a better look.  
  
"You mean you haven't?" asked Jean with a surprise look on her face.  
  
"No...I haven't," said the mutant warrior flatly.  
  
"But how..."  
  
"Inner wounds can never be healed Jean...They can only be treated. No matter how much things change, they never go away. I had to learn this long ago...And since then I have stopped trying to heal. Instead...I can merely cope with what I've been through."  
  
Jean hadn't expected to hear this from Slayer. Not after everything he had done and the things he had revealed to her. However, he wasn't finished just yet...  
  
"This may come as a shock to you Jean but...Good doesn't always triumph over evil. I know I may look strong...But I have suffered great defeats in the past as well as victories. It's hard...Because innocent people have died because of my losses. However, I can't let that stop me from fighting for what I believe in."  
  
"Then what is it you're fighting for that's so meaningful that you let nothing like that taint it?" asked Jean who felt she had to know why this man was helping her.  
  
"In order for me to best answer that...First tell me what you and the rest of your team are fighting for...You do remember don't you?" said Slayer as they looked over some of the hills near the northwest coastline.  
  
"Well...We fight for to bring peace between humans and mutants," said Jean.  
  
"You say that...But can you honestly tell me that you have remembered that ideal lately?"  
  
It had actually been a while since Jean reminded herself of that. To her...It felt somewhat strange because lately it seemed that all the battles that they had faced lately didn't concern that dream at all. When she actually thought about it...They had been more concerned with fighting over things like rivalries, destruction, and personal vendettas. It was kind of surreal in a sense because up until now, Jean hadn't thought much of it.  
  
"Peace between mutants and humans is a noble cause...But that is far from what I am fighting for. One of the major things Apocalypse did to you and you're team is he made you all forget what you were fighting for in the first place. He made you forget the dream. And with a dream such as yours...It requires little effort on his part. That is why the X-men have been so fractured lately...And why bad things erupt from the pettiest of feuds. You all have split up because you stopped believing in your cause. But a cause that can be forgotten is a dangerous cause to fight for...Because even the best of us sometimes lose faith in ourselves given severe circumstances."  
  
Jean couldn't help but agree with Slayer when he said that she and the rest of the team had negated their true cause lately. It wasn't just within the last year...It also spanned back to the early days of the team. There were so many instances where somebody would leave or lose hope in what Professor Xavier was doing. She couldn't deny that she had felt that way before as well. Even though they could resolve these kind of feelings most of the time...There were still some instances where it lead to more conflict. As Jean thought about this...Slayer continued.  
  
"For me...I really couldn't care less about how humans see mutants. I couldn't care less if everybody in the world hated me and my kind. I couldn't care less if everybody wanted to hunt me and anybody I cared about down and stick them in concentration camps to die slow, painful deaths. For me...I fight for another cause...A cause that can't be forgotten no matter how many times you lose faith. It's a cause that one cannot rebel against...For it is etched in stone, yet is flexible enough to accommodate everybody's whim regardless of their creed. In order for a warrior to never give up...He must chose a cause that is strong, noble, and everlasting through all walks of life. Is it justice? No...One person's interpretation of justice can greatly differ from that of another. Is it truth? No...Truth is only the absence of lies and is only part of a greater whole. Is it punishment for the wicked? No...If there's one thing I've learned over my time as a warrior, it's that violence does nothing more than beget more violence. The cause I'm fighting for deals with all those and the one the X-men are fighting for. It includes everything from protecting to weak...To preserving the peace. My cause encompasses all walks of that which is good in this world. I fight for something grander...I fight for something solid. I fight...For honor..."  
  
"Honor?" said Jean as she took in the mutant warrior's words.  
  
"Yes...Honor. So simple...Yet so complex. So vague...Yet so universal. I fight for honor...For myself and others. That is why I do what I do...And I never let myself forget that...No matter how many times I am defeated...No matter how many tribulations I face. I know my cause...And I fight for it."  
  
There were so many more questions Jean could have asked...But that one answer 'honor' just seemed to explain so much. This man...This warrior who was doing everything he could to save the future and all the lives that came with it...Knew his place. That was more than Jean could say for herself and the others back home. But thinking about it started to make her believe once more...That maybe there was still some good left in the world worth fighting for.  
  
"Maybe that's the problem with the team...We need a better goal. I know I've doubted the Professor so much in the past...Hell, he's probably doubted himself as well. But I guess you're right about our cause...It is too easy to forget."  
  
Then, the two mutants stopped in mid flight and Slayer just shook his head as he looked back at young woman before him.  
  
"Jean...Just because you and your team have forgotten the dream at some point before doesn't mean you should stop fighting for it. Half of succeeding in any cause is NEVER giving up no matter how many times you are defeated by yourself or others. If you want to change the world...You pick a cause and you fight for it. In a way...Xavier presented his dream to you and your friends...And you chose it. And you should keep on believing in that choice despite all the setbacks and tribulations. It's like I said before...You have the power, it's just a matter of how you use it."  
  
They both hovered in silence for a brief moment as Jean took in his powerful words. Everything he said had just made things so clear for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was a good feeling...Knowing that what she knew wasn't corrupted. And for that, she couldn't help but smile back at the mutant warrior for helping her.  
  
"Thanks Jack...You really have been a big help to me...To everybody."  
  
"Don't thank me yet," said Slayer as he smiled back, "It's not over...Not by a long shot. Now come on...Let's find Scott...The real Scott."  
  
With renewed confidence, Jean resumed the search along with Slayer. They headed around the northwestern coastline searching the rugged terrain for any sign of Scott. However, they were still not finding anything despite their efforts. Then, as they flew over the eastern part of the island's rocky shore, Jean suddenly heard her com-link become active.  
  
"Jean, Slayer, Logan, Storm come in," said Hank McCoy as he flew the X-jet over the south central plains of the island.  
  
"We're here Hank," said Logan as he and Storm temporarily halted their search in the southern most areas of Genosha.  
  
"Any luck with you guys? The scanners on the plane aren't picking up anything."  
  
"Nope...None of the locals here seem to have anything useful," grunted Logan, who sounded obviously frustrated, "A lot's changed since the last time I was here."  
  
"Well, keep searching my friend...We're bound to come up with something. What about you Jean?" said Hank as he started to fly the plane northward.  
  
"Still no luck," responded Jean with and exasperated tone, "I can't even find a psychic trace of him..."  
  
"Well keep at it. What about Slayer? Has he seen anything?"  
  
"Well he..."  
  
Then suddenly...The mutant's warrior's gaze shifted out towards the sea and the expression on his face changed to one of great curiosity. Jean was about to ask what was wrong, but before she could he flew off in the direction he had been staring at, still with the same mysterious look on his face. He had seen something...Something strange that urged him to find out more and quickly, for time was still against them.  
  
"Hank, I'll have to get back to you...Over and out," said Jean hastily as she shut the device off for the time being.  
  
"Slayer...Slayer! Where are you going?" yelled Jean as she tried to catch up.  
  
However, the mutant warrior didn't slow down...He seemed to be flying towards nowhere in particular, but the strange look on his face hinted that there was more to this action than meets the eye. Jean didn't have time to ask or wonder...She just followed as best she could, not worrying about any mental strain from using her powers in such a way. The stakes were too high now...And she knew that if she was to have any hope of finding her husband, she would have to trust the mysterious mutant warrior no matter what...

* * *

As Logan heard Jean turn off her com-link in a rather rushed manner, he couldn't help but wonder why. He had hoped that she and Slayer were having more luck than the rest of them. So far, he and Storm hadn't been able to find much other than a few overly rude residents of the island.  
  
"Any luck with them?" asked Storm as she looked back towards Logan after he checked out with Hank.  
  
"Nope...Not yet," said Logan as he sniffed the air for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping to find any subtle scent of Cyclops. "Seems like they're in just as much a rut as we are."  
  
"Then we best resume our search," said Ororo, who seemed to have more confidence than Logan did at this point.  
  
It was strange...Logan remembered that fateful mission to Genosha with Scott like it was yesterday...But he never thought twice about how much he changed after it. In a way, Logan sort of blamed himself for letting this whole thing start the way it did by not seeing that he left the island with a different Scott than when he came. As he pondered those thoughts, Storm seemed to pick up on his wayward disposition.  
  
"Is something bothering you Logan?" asked Ororo as they continued to walk near the small residential areas located along the southern beaches of the island. "You seem somewhat concerned."  
  
Logan just sighed. For some reason he had never been good at hiding things. People could always tell for some reason...Ororo in particular.  
  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Well...To me it is," replied Ororo with a slight laugh.  
  
Logan took a deep breath, still trying to make sense of all this just like everybody else had since the mysterious mutant warrior known as Slayer entered the mansion and turned their lives upside down.  
  
"It's just that...This whole situation has been making me do a lot of thinking."  
  
"Yeah...It has been an awful lot to take in," agreed Ororo as they walked along the eroded pathways.  
  
"I know...It's just...I kinda feel this is somewhat my fault to begin with. You know...Being that I was with Scooter when Apocalypse nabbed him."  
  
"Logan...You mustn't feel guilty about something like that. You know it was out of your hands," assured Ororo who understood what he was trying to say, but didn't believe he should be feeling that way about something like this.  
  
"Was it Ro? Come on, I went on that mission with him...And I saw how much he changed. It was almost instant and for no reason at all...But I still did nothing. I shoulda known...I shoulda stopped that psycho before he got so powerful. Instead, I just made things worse by given Jeannie bad advice and goin' off on my own missions, leavin' you and the others to deal with things even as they were falling apart around us."  
  
"I understand you're feelings Logan, but remember what Slayer said...Apocalypse used us. He used all of us...You and me included. He made me fight battles with myself when I should have been helping the rest of you."  
  
"I don't know Ro," said Logan as he stopped walking for a moment to briefly look out over the sea, "I still felt I shoulda done something. I know that Cyke and I were never really good friends...But I did respect the guy for knowing what to do and what not to do. He always knew right from wrong even when I struggled with it. He of all people didn't deserve half of what happened to him...And I just made things worse by playin' to Apocalypse's tune."  
  
Logan felt a wave of confusion settle over his complicated mind. Now more than ever, he regretted the kiss between him and Jean and he hated himself for letting the real Scott die here on this island and not doing anything about it. As much as he and Cyclops never got along...Logan knew he was still a leader and a friend to everybody in the X-men. It only made him feel worse as the memories of all the bad events within the past year that he was a part of surged through his mind like a painful shock to his system.  
  
As he let his self-loathing get the best of him...Ororo gently put a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down.  
  
"Logan...You must stop blaming yourself for this. What's done is done...And we can't undo what Apocalypse did. But for now...We just have to concentrate on finding the real Scott. He's suffered enough and it's time start to let go of Apocalypse's hold."  
  
The weather witch then let out a sigh as she looked out over the ocean along with her friend.  
  
"I know you blame yourself for this Logan...I know you blame yourself for a lot of things. But...No matter how many things you feel guilty about...I still believe that you have a good heart. I still believe that you are more than just some weapon that was made to kill. You've done a lot for the team...And for yourself since you came to the X-men. Don't let this horrid event taint the man you are...You're a lot more than that to me...And everybody else for that matter."  
  
There was a brief pause between them after she finished saying what she thought.  
  
"You really think so Ro?" asked Logan who was still somewhat unsure.  
  
"I know so Logan...Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
Logan took those words to heart as his gaze shifted back towards Ororo. As much as he struggled with everything that had happened to him and the rest of the team...Ororo was still there to help him make sense out of it all. While she had her own difficulties with Apocalypse, that didn't stop her from reassuring Logan of his own self worth. He was always a man who doubted himself no matter how much he did to atone for it. She had known that about him for since the beginning. But unlike most others, she best understood him and why he felt that way. To Logan, it was a welcomed reassurance for someone to say that he still had a heart...Even though he sometimes forgot.  
  
"Thanks Ro...I needed that," replied Logan who actually managed a half- simile.  
  
"Anytime Logan..." said Ororo as she managed to smile back.  
  
As they resumed their search for their missing leader, the two mutants couldn't help but feel that he needed to address one last thing.  
  
"Ro...You think this 'Slayer' guy is really as altruistic as he says he is?"  
  
"Well I...Why do you ask Logan?" said Ororo, who seemed unable to form the right answer.  
  
"You know me Ro...You know I don't trust a lot people, total strangers being one of them."  
  
"So...You're saying you don't trust him?"  
  
"No...It's just that...I'm really not so sure. Part of me trusts him...But another part of me doesn't. I wouldn't have listened to any of what this guy had to say if he hadn't pointed out so many problems we were having. It's just that I can't disagree with anything he says...No matter how hard I try."  
  
"Well...He said it himself...Trust is very hard to gain, but very easy to lose. If it wasn't so important to him, then I don't think he would have stuck around and kept trying. That...And there's just something about him that seems...I don't know, honest."  
  
"So you trust him?" asked Logan as they headed towards another residential sector of the island near the southeast coast.  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say that...But I think I'm starting to...Are you?" replied Ororo.  
  
As Logan thought more about it...His answer became clearer. It was a welcomed feeling...Knowing now that Apocalypse was not there to make the decision for him.  
  
"Yeah...I think I am."

* * *

"Slayer...Jack! Wait up! Where on Earth are you..." then suddenly the mutant warrior stopped. He now just hovered high in the air, looking over the picturesque ocean view of the Northwestern part of the island. Jean, had been chasing him for what seemed like a full 10 minutes now and she felt the mental strain of keeping up with him. She didn't know why he had inexplicably flown off while she was talking to Hank...But the strange expression on his face seemed to indicate that it was because of something major.  
  
"Jack...Jack what is it?!" said Jean who was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
However, the mutant warrior just kept staring out towards the sea...But from the enigmatic look on his face, it was obvious he was seeing something more than just the water.  
  
"Something about this picture...Just doesn't seem right," said Slayer as he continued to look out to the sea.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jean as she tried to look out to sea and find whatever he was seeing.  
  
"I mean...Something is definitely wrong here. Something here...Just shouldn't be..." replied the mutant warrior enigmatically as he looked closer.  
  
"What do you see? Does it have to do anything with Scott?" asked Jean hopefully.  
  
After a brief pause, the mutant warrior just shook his head.  
  
"I don't know...But let's check it out."  
  
As soon as he finished those last words, he immediately flew out towards the sea.  
  
"Dammit not again..." said Jean as she prepared for another chase, but this time she felt a new sense of hope...For something told her that whatever Slayer saw, it had something to do with Scott. At least she hoped it did.  
  
As Jean struggled to keep up, Slayer kept scanning the waters...Looking for something that seemed out of sight for anybody else to see. Jean followed close...But she still wasn't sensing anything telepathically. Instead, she would just have to leave her faith with the mutant warrior she was following.  
  
Then, after what seemed like an endless chase, the mutant warrior stopped and simply hovered over a seeming insignificant place over the sea that was far from land. Genosha looked a lot smaller now, and it was making Jean wonder what was so important about this particular spot of water.  
  
"I see something...Something here that just shouldn't be," said the mutant warrior as he looked at the waters around him.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Jean.  
  
"I don't know...It's just a gut feeling. Something's not right here...And it has Apocalypse's name written all over it..."  
  
Upon hearing that, Jean knew they had to be on the right track to finding Scott.  
  
"Well, what do you think it is?" asked Jean.  
  
"I don't know...But what do you say we find out?"  
  
Then, before Jean could respond, the symbols on the mutant warrior's hands began to glow and both of their bodies were engulfed in a yellow halo of light. Jean was about to react, when suddenly she felt herself get pulled down by an unseen force that seemed to come from Slayer and whatever spell he had cast. They both plummeted in to the water, but thanks to the strange glowing shell around them they could both breathe comfortably. As they went deeper and deeper in to the sea, the sunlight around them began to fade and it began to get increasingly darker. Slayer responded to this by increasing the intensity of the light around both him and Jean as they continued to go deeper in to the ocean abyss. Jean couldn't only stay along for the ride as she continued to wonder where they were going. At first she felt nervous, but the look on Slayer's face helped bolster her confidence.  
  
As they approached the desolate ocean floor, the two mutants finally stopped descending and instead they were speeding along the vast underwater plains. However, as they moved along the cold waters, a new structure came in to view. It was a large, underwater mountain that didn't seem to interesting...But for some reason Slayer stopped them both at the base.  
  
"I apologize for the abruptness of that little trip Jean...But I had to see for myself," said the mutant warrior through the strange glowing bubble that encased the both of them.  
  
"See what?" said Jean as her anxiety levels soared from anticipation.  
  
"Watch...And find out."  
  
Before Jean could respond, Slayer suddenly started chanting some mysterious words in an unknown language. The symbols on his hands and the mark on his eye began to glow with greater fury as he continued to speak in an unknown tongue. Then, as the glowing subsided, Jean was taken aback by a most spectacular sight. The entire side of the underwater mountain began to fade in a wavy haze that soon uncovered a mysterious structure that had been unseen.  
  
"Oh my God..." said Jean as she watched the mountain take a new shape.  
  
On the side of the mountain...A huge hole that resembled that of an entrance to a cave took form, but that wasn't all. Over the opening of the cave, a large structure took shape...And as the wavy haze around the mountain stopped, Jean finally saw what it was. A large, ominous skull- head that resembled the shape of Apocalypse's head now appeared before the two mutants as they both took in the sight. A new feeling of anxiety came over Jean...For something told her that in this heinous looking structure...She would find her missing husband.  
  
"Slayer...Is Scott...Is he in there?" asked Jean wearily as she looked at the mysterious entrance to the cave.  
  
"I don't know for sure Jean, but I'd say there's a pretty good chance that he is."  
  
As Jean looked at the huge, skull structure over the cave...She suddenly felt herself overcome with a new sense of confidence. If her husband was in that cave...She was going to find him...No matter what Apocalypse threw at her...She was going to rescue the man she loved.

* * *

AN: I'll leave there for now. So what do you think? Will they find Scott in this mysterious cave? Is he even alive? Stay tuned to find out! And for the record, I didn't originally intend to have any Logan/Ororo material...But plans change. Besides, I've always thought they look good together. They seem much more compatible than the slew of other characters the comics has tried to stick them with (Like Logan with Jubilee, Jean, Yuriko, and Mariko and Ororo with Kurt, Bishop, Remy, and Forge). In my opinion, they just seem more right together given who they are and how they act most of the time. But, then again what do I know. Also, for future reference, I have a BIG surprise planned for later on in this story...And I'm sure you won't want to miss it! The comics may suck now, but that doesn't mean it has to carry in to my story. By the way, what do you think of my character, Slayer? I know this chapter was kind of wordy, but I thought it would be the perfect place to explain more about his past and why he does what he does. I'm eager to know what you all think of him! Please send me your feedback at my email address or post your thoughts on the fanfiction website. Until next time, best wishes to you all!  
  
REVIEWS...SLICKBOY NEEDS REVIEWS! 


	9. Entrapment

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 8: Entrapment**

* * *

Things are heating up! But before I begin, a brief message to my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Communist Penguin: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It was the perfect place to explain more about Slayer and why he's doing what he's doing. And concerning the question about the Eye of the Sphinx, it's a very powerful mystical force that Slayer alone has the power to control. If you know anything about ancient Egypt, the Sphinx was a godly being that represented all knowing wisdom and power. Because Slayer can tap metaphysical energy and because he is a unique being in terms of the physical and metaphysical, he has the power to channel the Sphinx through it's all seeing, all knowing eye. And it is through this eye that he can see so many things. It's like having an eye that sees over great distances and through the barriers of time. I hope that explains it enough for you. If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask my friend! I'm always happy to answer them! I hope you like the rest of the story! Enjoy!  
  
Enchantedlight: Here it is! The next chapter! I hope you like it and thank you so much for all your kind reviews!  
  
Darkness1: Yeah, things are starting to develop now and I hope the story is a lot clearer. Now you know who Slayer is and why he's doing this. And I definitely agree with you on Logan and Ororo. If you just look at the way they act, it's obvious that they're just perfect for each other. Ororo helps balance out Logan's by making him feel human and not like that of a weapon, and Logan helps Ororo by making things much simpler when she can't make sense of them. I think they go very well together, much better than the unruly characters that they've been stuck with before. And as to the concerns to your story, I say bring X23 in anyway! It's your story! You shouldn't let something like that stand in your way! I look forward to reading it and thank you so much for your wonderful review! Peace out my friend!  
  
BH: All right! A fellow believer in Marvel's crappiness! I've sent many angry letters to their office and not one of them has responded! It's all in shambles with Jean dead a 3rd time, Scott being thrown with Emma, Psylock and Colossus dead, and Rogue and Remy being split up! I can't stand it! What the hell are they thinking?! Ultimate X-men is good because most of the characters are still ALIVE! While Beast and Mr. Sinister are dead, it's still decent enough in my opinion. But they better not screw that up by killing a character or splitting Scott and Jean up! I don't buy the comics either because of how much they suck now. This story is my way of fixing what Marvel has destroyed. I hope you read it and like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ldypebsaby: I'm glad you like Slayer. It was quite a challenge to create someone with enough depth and complexity to intrigue readers and move the story along fluently. His sense of honor is just one of many things that drive him to do what he does. There are other reasons, but I may not be able to explain them in this story. And I'm glad you liked the Logan and Ororo bit. I originally didn't intend to have any Logan/Ororo material, but I thought it would add well to the story. I've always thought they make a good couple because they just seem so compatible when you look at them and watch how they act in either the comics or the shows. And as for Scott...Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy!  
  
Tokyo Fox: Yes! A new reviewer! Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think! I agree that Marvel has lost it and are destroying the X-men completely with what they've been doing. They've split them up, killed off good characters, and stopped telling good stories. Now they just try to shock the reader in to buying their crap! This story is my response to Marvel's actions and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Marvel Boy: Another new reviewer! Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you thought of my story! That fight scene was pretty tough to write, but I liked how it turned out! Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you like where this story goes!  
  
Wen: Thanks for sending comments before you left! It really means a lot to me and I always enjoy reading them! Thank you as always and you rock!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers and now! Enjoy!

* * *

Jean and the mutant warrior known as Slayer didn't waste time as they floated in the deep waters of the Pacific, hovering in the shadow of a sinister cave on the side of a vast underwater mountain. Their search for the real Scott Summers had led them here. And they would have to enter this ominous place if they were to save him.  
  
"Are you ready for this Jean?" asked Slayer as he saw the bewildered expression on her face as she looked upon the entrance to the cave.  
  
"Yes..." she said simply.  
  
"Then let's not waste any more time."  
  
Then, Jean felt herself guided in to the cave by the mysterious mystical bubble that Slayer had encased them in. It felt like something right out of a nightmare as they entered the giant mouth of the skull, which was the entrance to the cave. As they entered, everything around them turned pitch black and nothing could be seen around them. However, Slayer seemed to know where he was going as they encountered numerous twists and turns throughout the cave. Jean was only able to get some of the layout of the cave through the use of her powers...But the place was too big to fully comprehend.  
  
After nearly five whole minutes of traveling through the abysmal darkness, they suddenly saw a faint light at the end of a long tunnel. With increased speed, Slayer guided both himself and Jean through towards the light. It didn't get much brighter as they got closer. Instead, it stayed in a dim orange tint as they got closer to it. When they finally reached the end, the two mutants were both surprised to find air as they came out of the tunnel and now stood in a large, chamber that was obviously not made by any force of nature.  
  
As they exited the water and stepped in to the cave, they took in the sight before them.  
  
"This is definitely Apocalypse's handiwork," said Jean as she looked around at the mysterious structures.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't...I can just feel it. This whole place reeks of his stench," responded Jean.  
  
Slayer suppressed a laugh as Jean repeated some of the words that he had said to her earlier. It was a sign that maybe she was finally starting to let go of the hold Apocalypse had on her. As Slayer looked around the cave, Jean attempted to contact Beast and the others.  
  
"Hank, come in...I think we've found something," said Jean...But she heard nothing in response, only static. "Hank! Logan, Storm do you read me?"  
  
"Don't waste you're time...We're blocked out," said Slayer.  
  
"But how? These communicators are supposed to work anywhere."  
  
"See for yourself..." said the mutant warrior as he rubbed some of the dust off the wall.  
  
Jean walked over to see what he was talking about. She saw that the wall was covered in mysterious writing that didn't look like anything she had ever seen before. Slayer removed more layers of dust to find more writing. They then looked around to see that practically every square inch of the cave was covered in writing. Now things were getting just too strange.  
  
"What the hell is it?" said Jean as she touched some of the mysterious markings.  
  
Slayer took a closer look at the mysterious writing as he used his mystical knowledge to decipher spells to be precise."  
  
"Containment?" asked Jean, uncertain of what he meant by that, "What do you mean containment?"  
  
"These are written spells designed to cast a powerful metaphysical shield around this structure in order to keep anything and everything OUT of this place. That includes scanners, Cerebra, and even the Phoenix."  
  
"Let me guess...More deception?" said Jean, whose anger had been growing towards Apocalypse the more times he used her.  
  
"You bet...If you couldn't sense it...You couldn't find out about it. And judging by how much shielding this place has, I'm guessing it's definitely the right place to hide something very important."  
  
"Like the real Scott..." said Jean wearily as she looked around at more of the markings along the wall.  
  
"It's possible...But still unknown for sure. However, I'm positive now that this place was made by Apocalypse."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Jean as she stood by the pool of water that they had entered through.  
  
"Because as strong as these spells are...They're still pretty crude. Whoever did this is far from being an expert in magic. Apocalypse may be powerful...But in terms of the mystic arts, he's still an amateur," explained the mutant warrior as he took a step back.  
  
Jean tried to search for Scott once again through their inactive mind-link, but she was still getting nothing. She felt herself go weak in the knees, fearing that maybe this meant that they were too late...And Scott was already dead.  
  
"Jack...I still can't sense him...Are we too late?" asked Jean, nervous of how he might answer.  
  
The mark over the mutant warrior's eye began to glow once more as he seemed to be searching for something.  
  
"No...At least I don't think so. These spells work both inside and outside the cave...So if we want to find your husband...We'll have to look for him."  
  
Jean felt somewhat relieved by that...But she didn't like the idea of having to go any further in to this dark cave that felt all the more sinister the longer she stayed in it. However, if there was a chance that Scott was still in here...Than she would have to take it for his sake. Jean refused to let Apocalypse win.  
  
"Then let's go..." said Jean with a new sense of determination.  
  
"Right. But remember Jean...Apocalypse went through a lot of trouble to keep everyone out of this place. So don't be surprised if we encounter more of his trickery along the way."  
  
"I don't care," replied Jean, "I'll do whatever I have to...Let's just find him and get him out of this awful place."  
  
Her tone left no room for arguments, so once again they began their search for the real Scott Summers. Jean followed the mutant warrior closely, as they went deeper in to the cave. Armed only with her powers and no help from the Phoenix, Jean began search with Slayer through all the clutter for any sign of her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface back on Genosha, Logan and Storm were still searching and finding nothing. None of the locals were much help and they still couldn't find a trace of their missing leader.  
  
"Find a scent yet Logan?" asked Ororo who couldn't help but lose hope, for their search was going nowhere.  
  
"Nope...Nothin' Ro. It's been over a year and this place has changed a lot since then. Whatever scent was on this island then is gone now," said Logan as he started feel all the more defeated by this situation.  
  
As the two mutants contemplated their next move, they suddenly got call over their com-link.  
  
"Logan, in!" said Hank in a somewhat urgent tone.  
  
"We're here Hank. What's goin' on?" replied Logan.  
  
"Jean and Slayer are not answering their com-link. I can't even get a signal from them anymore. It was as if they just...Vanished."  
  
Concern immediately grew upon hearing this, as Logan and Ororo wondered what could have happened to them. This was only exacerbated by the fact that they still didn't fully trust Slayer.  
  
"I thought those com-links were supposed to work anywhere," said Logan.  
  
"Well...Unless they're turned off, or if they're in a place built like a fortress...Then yes, they're supposed to work pretty much anywhere," responded Hank.  
  
"Jean would never turn it off without informing us or sending us some kind of signal...So let's hope it's the second one," added Ororo.  
  
"Let's hope so. Who knows...Maybe they found something. It's not impossible."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as the three mutants contemplated their next move. Then, Logan got an idea.  
  
"Hank...Where are you now?" asked Logan through the com link.  
  
"Heading northwest over foothills of the island," responded Hank.  
  
"Well, swing around and pick us up on the south end...Let's see if we can retrace their steps. And if they have found something...We should be ready to respond."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Okay, I'll be there shortly...Just sit tight. Over and out," and with that, Hank "Beast" McCoy turned the jet around and started to head back south.  
  
While Logan and Ororo anxiously waited for his arrival, they couldn't help but wonder if maybe Jean and Slayer found something big...Something that might lead them to the missing Scott Summers.  
  
"You think they found anything Logan?" asked Ororo as they stood in wait for the jet.  
  
Logan was never a man to show excessive displays of emotion...But given the gravity of the situation at hand, he couldn't hide it anymore.  
  
"I don't know Ro...But I hope they do."

* * *

The cave seemed to grow darker as Jean and the mutant warrior quickly made their way through the endless corridors. Deeper and deeper, they descended in to the depths of this heinous cavern that had been crafted by Apocalypse to hide something big. No matter how many new rooms or passages they entered, the walls were still riddled with the same mysterious writing that had worked to keep every force imaginable, including the Phoenix, out of the cave. The faint orange light that illuminated this mysterious place gave off an increasingly menacing glow as the two mutants continued to search for the missing Scott Summers. Jean searched frantically with her powers, while Slayer continued to scan the area with his all-seeing eye...However, they were still coming up with nothing because of the power of Apocalypse's spells.  
  
"Jack...Can you see anything?" asked Jean, as she broke the eerie silence within the cave.  
  
"No...What about you?" replied the mutant warrior.  
  
"Nothing...It's like there's no end to this place," groaned Jean as the made another turn down a narrow corridor.  
  
"I know...But we have to keep going. If Apocalypse went through this much trouble to hide something, then it must be important."  
  
They continued their search as more paths led them down narrow walkways and through small rooms. The area was laden with tricks and illusions, but it wasn't too hard to see past them. They had nothing but the power of telepathy and magic to guide them as they continued their race against time to save Scott.  
  
As they turned another corner, the two mutants found themselves standing in the largest room they had seen yet. However, this chamber was different compared to the others they had come across. This one had a perfectly shaped dome roof, the rock texture was completely different, and there were no other doorways or passageways to go through.  
  
"Oh no, a dead end...Something's definitely not right here," said Slayer as he looked around.  
  
Then, as Jean walked further in to the room...She was suddenly bombarded with an intense psychic surge...And through her mind, she heard a weak voice.  
  
'Jean...'  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Jean as she fell to the floor, clutching her head in pain.  
  
"Jean!" said Slayer as he ran over to her side.  
  
But before he could say anymore...Jean looked up with an astonished look on her face.  
  
"I...I saw him. I sensed him! He's close, I felt it!"  
  
The long inactive mind link that she once shared with Scott had come back to life in a powerful surge that almost overwhelmed her system. But Jean knew what she felt...It was him, it was her lost husband. He was in a lot of pain...And he had called out to her.  
  
"He...He's dying...He's in so much pain. We're almost out of time!" exclaimed Jean, with tears in her eyes upon feeling Scott's anguish through the mind link.  
  
"It's okay Jean...If he's close, we'll..." but the mutant warrior was stopped cold in his track as something ominous caught his eye.  
  
Slowly, he got up and walked over to the wall. Jean got up as well, wondering what he was looking at. The mutant warrior's expression was that of great concern as he scanned the markings along the wall with increased urgency.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"I think I know why you were able to sense him Jean..." said Slayer as he ran his hands along the mysterious writing, "The text in this room...Its different then all the others."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jean, who didn't like what he was getting at.  
  
"I mean...These aren't containment spells. They're something else..."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"I..."  
  
But before the mutant warrior could answer that question, the writing on the wall began to glow. He took a step back towards the center. The glowing grew brighter as it gave of an increasingly ominous feel. The ground began to rumble slightly as the whole room now glowed from the dark text that covered the walls.  
  
Then, as the glow peaked in intensity...A cluster of lights slowly descended from the writing and began to grow in size as they reached the ground. Then...As the lights faded...A cluster of new figures now stood before the two mutants. They were tall, strong-looking beings. Their body was covered in a dark-gray skin and they wore strange attire that was riddled dark symbolism. Their heads were that of the Ancient Egyptian god Anubis...The god of the dead. Their heads looked part man, part beast and they held in their hands flaming weapons as they surrounded Jean and Slayer, prepared for battle.  
  
"What are these things!?" yelled Jean as they mysterious beings began to close in on them.  
  
"Guardians!" said Slayer as he drew his sword, "The warriors of Anubis are Apocalypse's last ditch effort to stop us! They're minions of darkness...Fueled by the dead."  
  
"So what do we do?" said Jean as the heinous minions of Apocalypse got closer.  
  
Then, one of the guardians lunged forth at the two mutants and attempted an attack. But Slayer saw it coming, and quickly countered it with a swift sword slash.  
  
"I'll fight them off! If there aren't any more containment spells in this room, you should be able sense Scott with your powers! HURRY!" yelled the mutant warrior as he knocked away another would-be attacker.  
  
Then, an entire cluster of guardians attempted to attack the two mutants all at once...But thanks to a telekinetic shield from Jean and a blast of energy from Slayer, they were all knocked away. However, no sooner had the present guardians disappeared, then a new swarm of identical minions from the writing on the walls.  
  
"Go Jean! We're almost out of time!" said Slayer as he prepared to fight off the next round of guardians.  
  
There was little time to argue. Slayer lunged forth in to the mist of the battle, drawing all of the guardian's attention, while Jean frantically tried to find Scott through all the mental clutter.  
  
'Scott! Scott can you hear me?' yelled Jean psychically as she tried to pinpoint exactly where he was.  
  
But she wasn't getting a response. She pushed herself harder, trying to filter out the noise from the battle between Slayer and the army of guardians.  
  
'Scott! Please...Are you there?'  
  
Jean's calls were getting more desperate as she struggled to find him. She was pushing herself over her limits as she tried harder...Until suddenly, she finally sensed him once again. However, he didn't say anything...He was too weak now. The pain he had been going through...The constant suffering that had been slowly killing him for so long now was about to finish the job. Through the mind link, Jean quickly traced the path of his weakening signature to a small section of wall off to the side of the battle. This wall had the same writing...But no guardians were coming out of it. With Scott's mental signature fading fast, Jean placed her hand on the wall. She still felt him...But she couldn't go any further.  
  
"Jack!" yelled Jean as she contemplated what to do next, "I'm at a dead end!"  
  
Slayer was still fighting hard against wave after wave of deadly guardians. His powers helped him draw out every dark minion as they continued to surround and attack. However, they were only able to manage a few blows as the mutant warrior continued to use his power and skill to slash through every guardian. But the bad part of this was that he could no longer help Jean while in this present state. Instead...He could only guide her.  
  
"It's a trick Jean! It's just more of Apocalypse's deception trying to fool you!" yelled Slayer as he avoided another barrage of hits.  
  
"But how do I get past it?" said Jean as she pressed her hand against the wall, trying to tell herself that it wasn't there.  
  
"Stop letting your senses be fooled...Look with your heart Jean! You have to or all will be lost for your husband!"  
  
Slayer was about to say more, but he was soon swamped once more by another powerful wave of guardians. Jean once again looked at the wall that was not supposed to be there. She closed her eyes and tried to tell herself that nothing was there, but it wasn't working. For so long now she had been a part of Apocalypse's lies...That it was almost impossible for her to see through any cloak of deception that was thrust upon her. For over a year she lived in the shadow of a madman masquerading around as her husband and she wasn't able to see through it. Now she would have to put that behind her if she was to save her real husband from death. She had already lost him once before...And she refused to lose him again. There were so many things she wanted to say to him...So many things she wanted to make up for. Scott couldn't die...Or else she may never get to do any of this...And she'll never even get to say she was sorry for letting this happen.  
  
Gritting her teeth in frustration, Jean fought the lies of Apocalypse harder than ever. She tried to focus saving the man she knew that lied beyond this wall. Then, with a sudden burst of telekinesis and new surge of mental clarity...The wall before her faded away like a dimming light.  
  
"I did it..." said Jean in awe...For she had just broken through one of Apocalypse's illusions with no help whatsoever.  
  
"Hurry Jean!" yelled Slayer as he fought off another guardian. "Time is almost up!"  
  
The mutant warrior attempted to say more...But then he was hit hard by a guardian.  
  
"Okay that does it...Now it's on!" said the mutant warrior sternly as he let out a battle cry and assailed the army of minions with his power.  
  
Jean didn't have time to relish her accomplishment, or help Slayer...Instead, all she could do is not waste any more time as Scott's mental signature continued to fade. Quickly, Jean made her way through a dark, narrow corridor that soon stopped at a mysterious structure at the end. It looked like an oversized stalactite, but Jean could sense that there was more to it than that. To her it looked more like...A cocoon of some sort. Slowly, she put her hand on they structure...And an immediate psychic surge followed.  
  
'Jean...Help...'  
  
But that was all that was said. The voice...Scott's voice...Faded after that. Now she knew without a doubt that Scott's body lay within this structure. Fearing the worst, Jean tried to pry open the rock structure with her telekinesis...But it wasn't enough. She tried harder...But the rock still wouldn't crack.  
  
"Slayer! I can't open this thing!" yelled Jean as she tried harder. "I need your help!"  
  
Back with the guardians, the mutant warrior was still fighting furiously.  
  
"Sorry Jean...I'm a little busy here...I can't help," said Slayer through the din of the melee.  
  
Jean was pushing her telekinesis to the limit, but it was still not working. Scott's presence was almost gone...He was almost dead.  
  
"Please...I can't do it!" said Jean who was starting to lose hope.  
  
"Yes you can! I know you can!" yelled Slayer as he blasted two more guardians away with his mystic abilities.  
  
"I can't...I need the Phoenix!" said Jean, who was starting to feel the pain of mental fatigue.  
  
"No you don't Jean!" yelled Slayer as he continued to fight, "You're strong enough! I know it! Scott knows it! Come on Jean! You can do it!"  
  
Jean didn't have the aid of the mutant warrior or the aid of the almighty Phoenix. Instead, she just had herself and the powers she was born with. If she was to save the man she loved...She would have to use them to perform this daunting task. Scott's signal was almost gone from her mind...He was almost dead. Upon feeling that, Jean closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She focused all her strength and energy as she prepared for one last burst. If this didn't work...Then it would be too late.  
  
'Come on...Just one last try. Just...One...More.'  
  
Jean Grey-Summers was now going beyond the normal limits of her powers as she focused on this final burst. The rock still wouldn't budge...Then suddenly, a long, mysterious crack began to form in the thick shell of the stone cocoon. Upon hearing the crack of the rock, Jean continued to force the powerful structure apart. The ground began to shake, but Jean remained focused as slowly but surely...The rock came undone.  
  
Feeling she could do no more, Jean opened her tired eyes and saw an unmoving figure resting within' the confines of the stone. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Jean ran up and pulled the body from its entrapment. She couldn't believe her eyes...It was the body of her long missing husband, Scott Summers. He was wearing the same clothes he wore the day he was supposed to leave Genosha and by now they were quite ragged and torn. As Jean carefully removed him from his rocky tomb, she noticed that he was encased in a strange gel-like substance; no doubt that was the stuff that kept him alive all this time and allowing him to die so slowly. Jean felt her heart rate soar as she looked over the Scott's unmoving body. For the first time in over a year...She was looking at the man she loved. This was no illusion or veil of deception...This was real. However...As Jean laid the tired and soaked body of her husband on the hard, rocky floor...She noticed something horrible.  
  
"Oh no..." said Jean as she felt around his neck for a pulse...But couldn't find it. "Oh God...No..."  
  
Quickly, Jean listened for his breathing...But she couldn't hear it. He wasn't breathing...He had no pulse. Tears began to form in Jean's eyes as she frantically searched for their mind link...But it had fallen inactive once more. She didn't want to believe it...After all this time and after trying so hard...He was dead. She had lost the man she loved all over again...She had failed him. She had let Apocalypse use her...And in doing so, it killed Scott. She didn't know if she could live with this...For it hurt so badly on her heart. Jean didn't hold her tears back...She let them flow freely. She had no more strength to suppress her terrible feelings of remorse over losing some that meant so much to her.  
  
"I'm too late..." said Jean softly, choking on her tears, "I should have...I. Scott please...Don't leave me. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything! Please...Don't...Leave me."

* * *

AN: I'll leave it there for now. I know...Big cliff-hanger. But it's not over! Not just yet! Is Scott dead for good this time? Has Apocalypse truly won? Stay tuned to find out! So what do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! What about Slayer? What do you think of my character and the role he plays in this story? I'm eager to know what you all think and I implore you to send me your thoughts. Send feedback to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website. Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!  
  
STOP! LOOK! REVIEW! 


	10. Faith

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 9: Faith**

* * *

Here it is! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! But before the fun begins, a quick word to my reviewers!  
  
Communist Penguin: Yeah, I decided to add a few humorous lines during that fight for the sake of good dialogue. If there's one thing I hate to do, it's bore the reader! And as for Scott, just read for yourself and find out! I'm glad you like my story so far and I hope you like where it's heading! Thanks for reviewing! I always enjoy hearing your kind comments!  
  
Ldypebsaby: Don't worry about the yelling, I understand completely. I would if I were in your shoes. But don't worry! This chapter will help put to rest Scott's fate. Sorry the update didn't come soon enough, but some parts were kind of hard to write. But at least I got it done! I hope you like it and thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Enchantedlight: Thanks as always for reviewing! You know that reviews like yours are what keep me motivated to write!  
  
Stepha: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you took the time to read my story! I'm glad you like my story even though you're not a big SSJG fan like I am. I've always liked to see them together because they are the most enduring couple in the Marvel universe and it's been deeply frustrating to see them broken apart time and time again. I just don't think they fit well with anybody else and they deserve each other. It's good to see that my story has broader appeal than that. There are plenty of other pairings in this story as well, I hope you enjoy them!  
  
Darkness1: You should know by now to expect the unexpected from me my friend! I like to keep people guessing in my stories. Apocalypse really did a number on them in the end, but like Slayer explained earlier…He's simply working smarter and with his cruelty, that's a bad combination. When you look at the comics, it kind of makes sense. As for Scott, remember that he was Apocalypse's biggest target. It was because of him he failed in the first place. So it is only natural that he would be the one to suffer the most. And I'm glad you liked Slayer! It really means a lot to me because he is my own creation! And I'm honored that you want to draw a picture of him! Just go back to the first chapter and see the description I had and if you want to be sure, email me and I'll try to help as best I can. I'd very much like to see it when you're done! And I can't wait to see the new chapter to your story! You RULE! I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy my friend!  
  
Diaz: Sorry if the last chapter was depressing, but I hope this chapter will give you some closure. Thank you so much for saying my story is great, I really appreciate it! I put a lot of hard work and effort in to my writing and it's always a great feeling when someone out there acknowledges it! And to answer your question on "Evolution of the Heart," of course he's going to propose! Read closely and you'll see Scott has a ring in the final chapter…That should answer your question! Thank you so much for reading my stories! I too am a huge Scott/Jean fan and it has been very frustrating for me to see Marvel split them up after they've been together for so long. They are the most enduring couple in the Marvel universe and breaking them up is just a grave insult to the fans! I think Scott and Jean definitely belong together and it's foolish to try and stick them with anybody else because they're just too compatible for each other! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like the rest of my story!  
  
Freakaleek4jello: I'm glad you gave my story a chance and liked it. I've worked very hard on this and every review helps make that effort worth it! And I'm glad Slayer is starting to grow on you even though I know he, like all OCs in fanfiction, takes a bit of getting use to. I'm glad he's growing on you! And as for trusting him, remember what he said about trust being very hard to gain and very easy to lose. In a way, I guess Slayer is trying to earn the trust of the reader as well. And I'm glad you liked the RoLo because I didn't originally plan to add them in, but I've always supported them as a couple because they just seem so right for each other. And don't worry, there will be more RoLo, and other couples as well in the future! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like where I take this story! Enjoy!  
  
Well, that's it for now! Thanks again to all my reviewers and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Come on Scott…Breathe!" yelled Jean as she frantically performed CPR on her husband.  
  
He wasn't breathing and he had no pulse…But Jean Grey-Summers refused to give up. She refused to let Apocalypse win. She had lost Scott once…She couldn't bare the thought of losing him again. Over and over, she kept trying to breathe life back in to his motionless body. Tears were streaming down her face as she kept on fighting to get her husband back from the brink of death. She was exhausted, tired, and nearly out of energy…But she kept on trying. He had to live…He just had to. Jean felt the guilt eat at her soul knowing that this happened to him because of her…She let Apocalypse use her and he suffered so much from it. If he did die…She knew she could never live with the guilt. She could never go on knowing that it was because of her that he died. She wanted to be with him…To feel his warmth again and tell him how sorry she was that she let this happen. But the longer she went on, the more hopeless it became. Again, she tried to revive him with all her might…But nothing was happening.  
  
Then, as Jean began to feel the hope slipping away from her mind…She heard a labored cough come from the body of Scott Summers. Her heart froze as time itself seemed to stop around her. Then, she heard another cough…Then another. A wave of relief came over her as he began to cough more as the air returned to his lungs. His breathing was still labored…His pulse was weak…But he was alive.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
Then, Jean felt a warm sensation grow in the back of her mind. It was their link…It was returning to the both of them…And it was stronger than ever now. He was still unconscious and horribly weak from a year of forced confinement from Apocalypse…But he was alive and that was all that mattered.  
  
'It's okay Scott…Everything's going to be okay…' said Jean through the link, knowing he would hear her as she gently took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze…Absorbing the feeling of having the man she loved alive and by her side.

* * *

Outside the chamber with Scott and Jean, Slayer continued to fight off the guardians as they kept trying to neutralize him. However, he fought back hard. The collective strength of the dark warriors could not beat him. But the more enemies he defeated, the more they kept coming back.  
  
"Damn! You guys…Are getting on my nerves!" said Slayer as he kicked three guardians away that attempted to take him down.  
  
As more came out of the wall, the mutant warrior suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Stop an enemy…Attack the source."  
  
As the glow of the wall unleashed more guardians, Slayer saw what he must do.  
  
"Time to end this…" said the mutant warrior as the symbols on his hands began to glow.  
  
As the warriors of darkness once again prepared to attack the lone warrior, he began to chant a series of mysterious words in an unknown language. The glowing on his hands got brighter the more he continued to speak…But the guardians just kept coming. They were about to make their move…When suddenly, a powerful blast of pure, white energy erupted from the mutant warrior and consumed the walls. The text that had been fueling endless supplies of dark minions then began to flicker erratically as the spell Slayer cast began to take effect. Then, the guardians of the chamber suddenly stopped their advance.  
  
"Sorry boys…Send Apocalypse my regards."  
  
As soon as Slayer said those words…The guardians dissolved in to a strange, mystical dust that scattered throughout the room and faded away. The text had stopped glowing…The magic that lay within the walls was now neutralized…And the chamber was quiet once more.  
  
Slayer put his sword back in his case as he turned back towards the opening where Jean had gone to rescue Scott. Quickly, he made his way over to see if he could lend a hand.  
  
"Jean…Is everything okay?" said Slayer as he entered the room.  
  
He was greeted with the sight of Jean kneeling by Scott's unconscious body. Quickly, he bent down and felt for a pulse. Upon finding a weak heartbeat, he looked back up at Jean.  
  
"I don't believe it…" said mutant warrior with a grin, "He survived."  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked Jean wearily.  
  
"He'll be fine," assured Slayer with a smile, still somewhat amazed that somebody could live through such a terrible thing.  
  
Jean couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she ran her hand down Scott's face. He was real…He was alive. A tear gently fell from her eye…But this time it was one of joy. As she absorbed the feeling of having her real husband back…She looked back at the mutant warrior with an expression of immense gratitude.  
  
"Thank you Slayer…Thank you for saving my husband," said Jean.  
  
The mutant warrior only shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Thank yourself Jean…You're the one who got him out. I only showed you the path…You are the one who walked it."  
  
Jean smiled back as she continued to take in all that was happening. It was the first good thing to occur this day…But in the end it was all worth it.  
  
Suddenly…The entire room shook violently and the vibrations from the shock could be felt everywhere. The mark on Slayer's eye began to glow and the expression on his face immediately turned to one of great concern. Jean was quick to pick up on this.  
  
"Jack…What is it?" said Jean as she felt another jolt.  
  
"Apocalypse…That son of a bitch has put in one last fail-safe for this heinous place! If he can't stop us…He'll bury us!" yelled Slayer as the vibrations began to get more intense.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" yelled Jean as she struggled to get the unconscious Scott up to his feet.  
  
"No kidding…" said Slayer as his hands began to glow once more, "Hold on Jean…This is going to be a bumpy ride!"  
  
Then, a mysterious glowing light engulfed Jean, Slayer, and the unconscious body of Scott. The mutant warrior seemed to be the source as he used the power emulating from his hands to levitate the three of them off the ground. The roof above then began to collapse and huge chunks of rock fell from the ceiling as the chamber began to fall in on itself. With a massive burst of energy, Slayer began to accelerate them through the crumbling cave, punching through heavy rocks on the process. The noise around them grew as boulders shattered. At times Jean was forced to assist the mutant warrior with her telekinesis to clear the way. As they made their way in to the main stretch of pathways that led to the main room, the rooms behind them completely collapsed and soon an avalanche of rock began to surge towards them from behind.  
  
"Jack…" said Jean as the wall of speeding rock got closer.  
  
"I see it!" yelled the mutant warrior as he tried to go faster.  
  
Boulders were crashing down and walls were crumbling around them. As the small waterway that was the cave entrance came in to view, the massive wave of rock was nearly upon them. It was only momentarily slowed as they entered the water with the protective mystical bubble around them and made their way through the intricate pathways out to the entrance. But when they got close to where they had come from, they were met with a blocked entrance covered by a thick layer of collapsed rock.  
  
"The entrance is blocked!" yelled Jean as the rock flow behind them drew nearer.  
  
"Then we'll just have to make another one! Jean…I'm gonna need you're help with this one!"  
  
"Right!" said Jean as she prepared to use her tired mind once more.  
  
Closing her eyes and focusing her mind, Jean unleashed one last concentrated burst of telekinesis to complement one of Slayer's energy blasts. Through the water…A deafening noise echoed through the water. The rock shattered and the light from the open water outside was in sight. With one last burst of speed, the three mutants rocketed out of the small opening as the rock behind them shot out as well.

* * *

From the surface Hank, Ororo, and Logan saw unusual activities in the waters out to the west of the island. As they saw this, the scanners went off and alarms blared throughout the sophisticated plane.  
  
"Whoa…This is definitely a peculiar occurrence," said Hank as he looked at the confusing stream of new data.  
  
"What exactly is it?" asked Ororo as she looked out to sea.  
  
"I don't know…But something tells me that's where Jeannie and Slayer are," responded Logan.  
  
"My sentiments exactly Logan. We'd better get over there and see if they're okay."  
  
And with that, Hank kicked in the afterburner as the jet sped towards the source of the anomaly.

* * *

As the rumbling within the water continued, the glowing aura that surrounded Slayer, Jean, and the unconscious Scott sped towards the surface. As they broke the waterline, they took in the shine of the sun and made their way to the sandy shoreline. Not long after they landed Slayer signaled for the X-jet, which he could see in the distance.  
  
Jean's concern immediately shifted back towards Scott as she laid his body out on the soft sands of the beach. Slowly, she ran her hand down the wet, clammy skin of his face. Although his breathing was still highly labored, she soon heard a low-pitched groan as he slowly regained consciousness. Jean felt his warm presence in her mind once again. It was a welcome feeling after so many years of inner darkness and conflict to have something so pure and simple return to her mind. As he opened his eyes and viewed the world around him through his tinted vision, he saw Jean's heavenly face with the shining sun in the background. Then, with a groggy, somewhat slurred voice…The real Scott spoke for the first time in over a year.  
  
"Am I dead?" said Scott softly as he looked in to her deep emerald eyes, "Are you an angel?"  
  
For a moment, Scott Summers believed that he truly had died. He had been living in a state of constant pain and countless nightmares for so long now…That the only way he felt he could see such a beautiful being is if he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
Jean could only smile warmly down at the tired and exhausted man before her. He had suffered for so long…But he had survived it. He was here now…Alive and in the flesh.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Slim," responded Jean with a light laugh, "Don't worry…Everything is going to be okay now…I promise."  
  
It then dawned on Scott that this was not death…This was life. And the living angel before him was none other than the woman that had helped him fight so hard to survive the horrors that he had been through. It was Jean…His friend…His wife…His everything.  
  
"Jean…I can't believe it," said Scott as his vision became clearer and he slowly reached up and caressed her face, "Is this another dream? Is it really you?"  
  
"It's me Scott…I'm here. This is real…" said Jean as gently grasped his hand in hers.  
  
Despite his lack of strength, he managed to gently squeeze her hand in response…Absorbing the feeling that this was reality and not another nightmare. This was no illusion…This was no veil of deception…For the first time in a long while, this was real.  
  
"It's real…" said Scott through his raspy voice, "Then it's over…The nightmare is finally over…"  
  
Through the pain, Scott actually managed to smile ever so briefly as he took in what was happening. Jean felt more tears form in her eyes as she smiled back and held his hand tighter. No words could describe her happiness now…For a great weight had been lifted from her soul upon having the real Scott Summers by her side…Alive and well.  
  
As the X-jet slowly descended on their position, Slayer heard the radio he had received earlier come to life.  
  
"Slayer, Jean…Is everything all right?" asked Hank trying to make his voice heard over the sound of the engine.  
  
"Everything's fine!" shouted the mutant warrior through the noise, "We found the real Scott!"  
  
"You did?!" said Hank, "Is he okay?"  
  
Hank, Logan, and Ororo eagerly waited the response as they tried to contain their excitement over hearing this news.  
  
"He's okay!" replied Slayer as the jet came in to a steady hover above them.  
  
"That's great!" said Hank as the three mutants let out a jubilant cheer, "Bring him in! I'm opening the doors!"  
  
The mutant warrior then turned back towards Jean, who was still huddled by her husband's side. He couldn't help but smile at the radiant look on her face, for she finally had her husband back.  
  
"Come on Jean…Let's get him in the jet," said Slayer as his hands began to glow.  
  
He knew Jean was tired from the physical and emotional exertion she put on herself, so he used his magic to levitate them up to the waiting jet. Upon entering, they rushed him back to the small medical bay and laid his body out on the soft bed. As the jet sped off in to the sky, Scott grew more cognizant, despite the intense physical fatigue.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Jean as she ran her hand down the side of his face.  
  
"Like I just woke up from a very bad dream," replied Scott as his labored breathing began to gradually grow steadier.  
  
"Well it's over now Scott," assured Slayer as he walked over to the other side of the young man's bed. Then, the mutant warrior proceeded to take out a small flask of gently glowing liquid from his supplies. "Here…Drink this. It's a very rare, but very potent healing elixir…Full of good, pure chi. You'll feel like a million bucks in no time at all."  
  
Scott looked over at Jean, unsure whether or not to trust this man.  
  
"It's okay Scott…He's a friend," assured Jean.  
  
Trusting Jean's words, Scott weakly took the small bottle and proceeded to drink every drop of the slightly bitter liquid. Slayer couldn't help but smile as he heard Jean call him a 'friend.' It had been a long time since someone said that to him…And it was definitely a welcome feeling.  
  
"A friend huh?" said Scott as he rested his head back on the pillow of the medical bed, "Well…I don't believe we've met. I'm Scott Summers…"  
  
The mutant warrior managed a smile as Scott weakly raised his hand to shake his. He willingly accepted his gesture…Knowing that this was technically the first time they met.  
  
"Jack Robinson…Or Slayer if you prefer. It's nice to finally meet you," replied Slayer as he shook Scott's hank.  
  
"Likewise," said Scott as he rested his sore muscles, "So what exactly happened to me? How long have I been gone?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" asked Jean.  
  
"No…The last thing I remember was being on Genosha. I was getting ready to go meet Logan and head home…When suddenly this strange 'thing' jumps me. Then I remember feeling this intense pain that I wish I could forget...And the next thing I know, everything goes dark. Then…I remember seeing Apocalypse standing over me…Blasting me with this strange ray. I…Really don't remember a whole lot after that. It's all like one long, painful nightmare."  
  
"It's a long story Scott," said Jean who didn't like having to remember all the terrible things that had transpired the past year, "Apocalypse has been pretty busy in the year that you've were gone."  
  
"A year?! You mean…He IS alive?!" said Scott, hoping that the part of his memory with that monster was just part of the nightmare.  
  
"Yes," answered Slayer, "In fact…He was never even dead to begin with. It's complicated…But we'll fill you in after that monster is finally gone for good…"  
  
"Sound's like a lot's happened since I've been gone," said Scott upon hearing the words of the mysterious mutant warrior.  
  
"You don't know the half of it…But don't worry…Just focus on the present. It'll all be over soon…" said Jean as she placed a single kiss atop his head.  
  
Scott felt the pain and exhaustion start to alleviate upon feeling that kiss. Jean couldn't help but smile as she reflected on some of the awful events of the past year that she knew she would have to fill him in on later. She knew it would be hard to tell him how Apocalypse used them to hurt everybody he cared about, but he deserved to know the truth. For now, the past didn't matter…She just wanted to live here and now…Absorbing the warm feeling that she once felt was lost forever.  
  
Through this, Scott found the strength through all his weakness to give Jean's hand a squeeze…Letting her know that he was there for her and had no intention of changing that now…Or ever.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget…I have something for you Scott," said the mutant warrior as he reached back in to his pocket. "During our last battle…I swiped something from Apocalypse when I grabbed him. He originally took it from you…I thought you might want it back."  
  
Then, Slayer proceeded to pull a small object out of his pocket and Scott's eyes widened behind his glasses as he saw what it was.  
  
"My ring…" said Scott weakly as the mutant warrior put it in his hand.  
  
Scott slowly bought it up to his eyes to see that it was in fact his gold wedding ring. It was the ring he had worn the day he and Jean got married. This small object…Symbolized so many things for both him and Jean. And he had it back again. With what little strength he still had, Scott put the ring back on his finger where it belonged and looked up at the one who had given it back to him.  
  
"Thank you…I don't know what to say," said Scott who didn't know how to express his gratitude, for it was as if someone just gave him his heart back.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. Besides, you're wife is the one who got you out," replied Slayer, "You're a very lucky guy to have someone like her."  
  
"I know…" said Scott with a smile as he held on to Jean's hand.  
  
Jean smiled back as she felt her mind at peace for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Apocalypse seemed to melt away in the moment as Scott lay back to rest his tired body from over a year of inner torture. They had won this battle…And there were still more to be fought. However, the two reunited lovers set that aside for now…Just enjoying this single moment of peace together.  
  
As the jet reached cruising speed, two more joined the group in the back.  
  
"Scott! Is it really you?!" said Ororo as she rushed over to him in excitement, happy to see her friend alive once again.  
  
"Don't worry Ororo…It's really me this time."  
  
Even though there were still so many questions to ask…Scott just let it go, for the nightmare was over. And he just wanted to live for the moment now…Feeling grateful that he was still alive. While Ororo made her way over to Scott's side to welcome him back to the world of the living, Logan just stood there in the doorway with a wolfish grin on his face. He was never one to show excessive amounts of emotion in any situation, but it was clear that he was still happy to see Scott alive and well. While there were still some things he needed to know, Logan knew that they could wait for now…And they could just enjoy this moment.  
  
"My god…You look like shit Cyke."  
  
Scott couldn't help but laugh in response.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Logan."

* * *

As the X-jet returned to the mansion, the rest of the team eagerly crowded around to greet the return of their missing leader. While the medicine Slayer had given him had began to kick in on the ride home, he was still too weak to walk. With Jean and Slayer as his guides, he was taken to the medical quarters of the institute where he could rest and regain his lost strength.  
  
"It's good to have you back with us Scott," said Professor Xavier as he greeted his eldest student in the medical quarters with Jean, Slayer, and Hank still there making sure he would be okay.  
  
"It's good to be back Professor," replied Scott.  
  
"A lot's happened since you've been gone."  
  
"I know…Jean and Slayer filled me in for the most part."  
  
"Then you probably know some of the acts that Apocalypse has commited in the past year."  
  
"Yeah…" said Scott who didn't like remembering some of the horrible things Apocalypse did while he was in his form. "He did some pretty cruel things while he was parading around as me."  
  
"Well don't worry about that now Scott…He can't trick us anymore now that his secret is out," assured Jean, sensing his anxiety over what Apocalypse did to his friends and family.  
  
"But he's still out there…" said Scott, knowing that their encounters with him weren't over by a long shot.  
  
"Yes…But not for long," said Slayer in determination, "His days are numbered. That monster has bought enough suffering to this world…And even with his enormous power; he will fall. It's only a matter of time before he reveals himself. And when that time comes…We will fight…And his tyranny shall darken the future no more…"

* * *

AN: He's alive! Yes my friends, Cyclops is alive! I know some of you will probably hate me and send me angry letters for making parts of this chapter sappy, but that's just the way it turned out. Sorry! Stay tuned…For the final battle between the X-men and Apocalypse awaits! Be prepared…I have a rather big surprise planned! But I don't want to give it away…Yet. If you want to find out, keep reading and I hope I don't disappoint you! By the way, what do you think of my character Slayer? I know some people will probably think he's a tad "Mary Sueish," but I'm trying not to make him that way! Thanks to everybody who reviewed thus far and I hope you all continue to send me your thoughts. Send feedback to me at my email address or post it on the fanfiction website. Thanks again and best wishes to you all!  
  
REVIEW! I NEED…REVIEWS!!! 


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 10: The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Hey everybody! As always, I must respond to my reviewers before I start!

Darkness1: Yeah, I'm sorry if Scott dying is starting to frustrate you or any other of my readers...But that's just the way the story plays out in my head. I can't help if my stories turn out that way. And some of the things I have planned in the distant future may not suffice to end this. But as long as it tells a good story, that's all that matters to me. And I know it's good to see that Jean finally got a break. It was hard describing how she felt after having found the real Scott Summers alive and well because of how much Apocalypse has corrupted her. But now that she has him back, hopefully she won't ever take that for granted again! As for the big bad mutant himself...Finishing him off may be easier said than done. Remember what was said earlier, know your enemy and know yourself and you need not fear the outcome of a hundred battles. And Apocalypse knows EVERYTHING about the X-men. Hell, he's been prancing around the X-men disguised as their leader for over a year. There's no telling the kind of power that knowledge will give him. And if even if they did kill him, the evil would survive and he would just come back like he always does in the comics. So now their only hope is Slayer. He has the power to kill him for good...But it remains to be seen if he's too little...Too late. Thanks a bunch for the review! I always enjoy reading them! Peace my friend!

Communist Penguin: I'm glad you don't mind the sap of the last chapter. But Jean finding her real husband alive and well after a year of deceptive turmoil will undoubtedly bring forth many emotions. She almost lost the most important thing to her in the world, and now she has it back! So I really couldn't avoid writing it. That, and I didn't want to avoid it in the first place. I'm just too much of a Scott/Jean love sap! Thanks for the review! You and the rest of my wonderful reviewers help inspire me to keep writing! I hope you like the chapter!

Enchantedlight: Thanks for your kind review! And thanks for not complaining about the sap in the last chapter. I always love hearing from you! Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback thus far!

Ldypebsaby: I'm glad you liked the sap in the last part! I wanted it to be a "good" sappy and thanks to you, I now feel that I have accomplished just that! With Scott alive, that just leaves Apocalypse...But rest assured my friend, that's not going to be easy. Don't think that there aren't any surprises left, because it's not over yet! This chapter was a little hard to write, but I got it up as soon as I possibly could! And I'll try to get the next chapter up a little sooner so you don't have to wait too long. Thank you for your wonderful review and I hope you like the chapter!

Agent-G: Yeah! It's great to hear from you again my friend! I'm glad you liked Slayer's role in the last few chapters. Part of the reason I created him was because the X-men have just been so messed up lately that there's no way they could do this without guidance. And I'm trying hard not to make him too Mary-Sueish, but I really can't avoid that aspect of him with this kind of story. And thanks for minding the sap. Like I said, I'm a big Scott/Jean fan and I just love making scenes with them! There may be more scenes like that to come, but you'll have to read and find out! As for the final confrontation between the X-men and Apocalypse...It's coming soon my friend! So you won't have to wait too long for it! And as to that thing you said about the X-men writer responsible for all this turmoil leaving, do you know who's going to replace him? Whoever is writing the stories now had just destroyed the X-men so much that it will really take a lot to bring them back. And as for Slayer being in any other stories...I'm sorry to say that it may not happen anytime soon. I have a bunch of other stories I want to write, but he isn't in them. I have a few ideas floating around in my head now, but nothing in the near future...Yet. It's a shame because there is so much more I want to tell about him...But I just don't have the time! Sorry, but he may not be back for a while. And by the way, I did review your stories recently! Sorry for my delays, but I've been so busy working on this and planning my next story that I haven't had time. But I have been keeping up with your work, particularly "Adjustments" and I urge you to continue! Thank you so much for reviewing and I wish you the best my friend!

Lil' Cwick: It's always good to hear from someone new! Thanks a lot for taking the time to read and review my story. But it's not over yet! I hope you like where it goes and I thank you for reading this! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks everybody and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Scott was now resting comfortably in the medical quarters, and Hank and the Professor gave him a quick examination to be sure that he was okay. Despite lingering fatigue and the mental scar of a year-long nightmare, he was okay for the most part. With the real Scott Summers alive and well, that left only Apocalypse and his army of minions left to deal with. However, the demon mutant remained as elusive as ever, as the X-men tried to find him in hopes of stopping the horrible future that he was working so hard to bring.

In the chamber containing Cerebra, Professor Charles Xavier was busy attempting yet another psychic search. However, there had yet to be any real breaks.

"Find anything Chuck?" asked Logan as the Professor took off the helmet once more.

"Still nothing I'm afraid," replied Xavier, who was starting to show the signs of mental fatigue, "Apocalypse unfortunately remains several steps ahead of us."

"Well we best catch up soon if we're to have any hope against him," commented Storm as she, Logan, Jean, and Slayer stood back near the large metal doors.

"Knowing where he is doesn't exactly give us hope Ororo. Remember, Apocalypse still has the upper hand because he knows you all so well," reminded the mutant warrior known as Slayer.

"But we know ourselves now," said Jean, trying to be a little more optimistic.

"Yes...But you still don't know you're enemy. Therefore, even if we find and defeat Apocalypse...It will still come at a price. And we can't have that...He has to be destroyed completely."

"So how do we get to know him in the same way he knows us?" asked Storm.

"Well...We can start by locating him for one thing. But he had an advantage in getting to know you. He had time...A whole years worth of it. We have only hours...Maybe less. But either way, we have to fight. Apocalypse has tormented this world long enough...It's time for his reign to end."

"Then we best keep trying," said the Professor as he prepared Cerebra for another search.

"Wait Professor...Why don't you let me try?" said Jean, knowing that Xavier was only straining himself further the more he used that machine.

However, Slayer stepped in upon hearing this.

"That would be extraordinarily dangerous Jean...Keep in mind you still have the Phoenix inside of you to deal with."

"But how else are we supposed to find this guy?!" replied Jean who was starting to get frustrated with Apocalypse's continued hold over the team.

"We search...That's all we can do. But for now, just keep your mind stable. Remember, that containment spell I cast upon you is only temporary. The Phoenix will wake up eventually."

"How long?" asked Logan, knowing full well the kind of power the Phoenix could unleash if it was angered.

"I don't know...Weeks, days, hours even..."

"Well how are we supposed to stop this thing AND Apocalypse if something goes wrong?!" bellowed Logan as his tone grew more firm towards Slayer.

"I'll think of something..." replied Slayer sternly, as if to make a point that he won't back down, "I will...But not just now. We'll deal with the Phoenix AFTER Apocalypse is dead. But for the time being...Let's just focus on the task at hand."

Logan didn't say anything after that, but it was easy to see that he was not satisfied with Slayer's answer.

"But...What if time runs out and you haven't thought of anything?" asked Jean wearily.

Jean felt her insides churn, knowing the Phoenix force sill lurked within her. That malevolent force had been causing undue problems with her life for years and she didn't know how much more of it she could take. With a deep sigh, Jean forced herself to calm down. But she still couldn't stop her mind from going a mile a minute. She had just gotten her husband back...And she didn't want anything to take it all away from her again. Slayer seemed to pick up on this and was quick to reassure her.

"It will be okay Jean...I promise that I'll find a way. You have my word, I just need you and the rest of your friends to trust me," said Slayer hoping to set everyone's fear to rest for the time being.

The room was silent for a brief moment. As complicated as things had become, Jack "Slayer" Robinson was still undaunted by the threat of both Apocalypse and the Phoenix. Since he hadn't known the X-men until today, it was still hard for him to convince everyone of his sincerity. He had already done a lot to gain their trust by finding the real Scott Summers, but the lingering presence of the Phoenix and Apocalypse were still impeding his progress towards convincing his new friends. Finally, Jean broke the silence.

"Okay...I trust you Jack. After all, you were true to your word in finding Scott. It's just...A lot to take in you know?"

"I understand..." nodded Slayer. "Now...Let's keep searching. Apocalypse is still out there."

"Right...I'll try again," said the Professor.

Then suddenly, just as Xavier was about to fire up the machine...A loud alarm blared throughout the room and lights all over the lower levels of the mansion began to flash. The rest of the team soon gathered around Cerebra as the noise around them filled the air with urgency.

"Chuck, what the hell is goin' on!?" yelled Logan over the alarm.

Professor Xavier frantically typed on the controls of the large computer array as an ominous picture appeared on the screen.

"Oh no..." said the Professor as he looked at the data.

"That doesn't sound to promising," commented Bobby as he and the others looked at the image displayed before them.

"It's him...Apocalypse is making his move," said Slayer as the tattoo over his eye began to glow once more.

Slayer's ominous words only served to heighten the state of alarm that had fallen over the team. They knew that they would have to face Apocalypse again...But in the shadow of these mysterious images they couldn't help but feel weary.

"These readings are unreal..." said Beast as he looked at the monitor alongside the Professor.

"Where are they coming from?" said Jean as the alarm noise started to die down.

"China...Tibet to be exact," said the Professor as he pulled up a satellite image overlooking the southwestern part of China.

On the screen, a large ominous cloud was growing rapidly over the land. It spread unlike anything that they had ever seen before. The sinister qualities given off by such a cloud were too dark to ignore...And everybody present knew that this had to be Apocalypse's handiwork.

"But...Why is he showing us this?" asked Kitty as she and the others continued to watch the cloud grow over the screen, "I thought he would want to make his final move without us knowing about it."

Slayer stepped in to answer this as the mark on his eye continued to glow and the expression on his remained stoic in the face of whatever he was seeing.

"What he is trying to do...Is far too big to hide. That...And I believe he wants us to see this. He wants us to witness the destruction of the world by his hands."

"But he knows we'll try and stop him," said Rogue.

"I don't think he feels threatened by that," replied Slayer. "If he has made himself known now...And if I know Apocalypse like I know I do...Then he believes that he is now at a point where NOTHING can stop him."

"Well let's prove that son of a bitch wrong..." said Logan, who had seen enough. "Preparation time is up!"

"But how are we supposed to stop Apocalypse if we still don't know any more about him than we do now?" said Jean, remembering what Slayer said about knowing the enemy and one's self.

"I'm afraid that our time is too short to change that," said the mutant warrior as the all-seeing eye mark on his face stopped glowing and he turned back to face the weary group of mutants that had faced so much turmoil since he first made himself known. "We can't learn anything else about our enemy...And Apocalypse knows this. Now...We must fight him if we are to have any hope of stopping the future he is working so hard to bring. I can still see it...And time is running out!"

"Then we better get movin' before it's too late!" said Gambit.

"Right...Hank, prep the X-jet. Everybody else...Suit up! We have a madman to stop!" said the Professor.

Nobody disputed the commands of Professor Xavier, for they knew fully well the urgency of this situation. As they all rushed off to prepare for what promised to be the mother of all battles...Slayer simply stood back and sighed in a state of uncertainty, for there was no more time left for them to know Apocalypse any better in hopes of improving their odds for victory. The demon mutant had almost every conceivable advantage. He knew everything about the X-men, he was already many steps ahead of them, and he had the power to destroy them all. However, as strong as he was...The young team of mutants knew that this madman couldn't be allowed to simply destroy everything they held dear. Even though the odds were greatly stacked against them...They knew that they had no choice but to fight this battle...In hopes of stopping the future Slayer had so vividly warned them about.

* * *

The final preparations were being made as the X-men were now suited up and ready to head out towards the battle with Apocalypse. The halls of the lower levels of the institute was a slew of activity as the team headed towards the hanger to board the waiting X-jet. As Jean Grey-Summers rushed through the hall she passed the medical quarters. There, she unexpectedly found Scott standing outside the doorway, leaning on the wall for support. He was still intensely fatigued from his year-long coma, but the potion Slayer had given him earlier was starting to work and he had the strength to stand...But was still too weak to walk on his own without straining himself.

Scott limped his way towards her, and he soon stood before her despite his weakened condition with a worried look on his face.

"Jean...You're going out there to fight him aren't you?" said Scott as he looked in to the eyes of the wife he had just gotten back.

Jean looked away ever so briefly, trying to hide her feelings of anxiety...But Scott could easily see through it. Jean had so much riding on her weary shoulders now. She had Apocalypse threatening to destroy the world, she had the menacing Phoenix that lurked within her, and she had the weight of the future baring down on her.

"Yes..." she finally responded as her gaze soon found its way back towards Scott's eyes. "I have to fight this madman, Scott...I saw what Apocalypse is planning to do. I saw all the pain in suffering he is going to inflict on everybody. I...I have to do this."

Scott deeply wanted her to stay here and sit this fight out...But he knew that there was nothing he could say to make Jean do that. Even after all the terrible things Apocalypse did to the both of them...He knew Jean well enough to know that she would not back down from this.

"I know...I'm not going to stop you," he said feeling very short of breath, "I just...I had to see you again before you left. Jean...I..."

Scott tried to say more...But he soon found himself at a total loss for words. Even though he was always one to hide his emotions...He couldn't hide them now. He couldn't set them aside after everything he had been through since Apocalypse captured and tortured his mind with a year-long nightmare while he was in a coma. There were so many things he wanted to say to her...To put all the fears and insecurities he had to rest. But he just didn't know how...And he was still so weak from his confinement.

Jean couldn't hide her emotions either as she soon found herself embrace the man she had fought so hard to save earlier. She tried not to cry, knowing she had to stay strong for the battle to come...But she couldn't fight her tears. She absorbed the warm, loving feeling through their mind-link as Scott embraced her back. He never wanted to let go...But he knew he had to for the fight that was coming.

"You have to come back..." said Scott weakly as he choked out what words he could. "You can't leave me again...I can't lose you again..."

Jean buried her face in Scott's shoulder as he went on...Telling her how much he needed to her. Part of her didn't want to go in to this fight...Part of her just wanted to stay here like this...But she knew that she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to...She knew she couldn't stand by and let Apocalypse do this to the world.

"You won't lose me...I promise. We're going to succeed...I'm going to come home...We're going to be together...And nothing will tear us apart again."

"Is that a promise?" asked Scott as he held her tight.

"It's a promise..."

Jean's words were filled with worry about the oncoming battle with Apocalypse...But she was determined to make it happen. For too long now, Apocalypse had bought undue hardships to their relationship. It had to end...It had to stop. She wanted to destroy this monster so he could never taint her heart or that of her lover either. She wanted to come back to him and make things right once more. Whatever power it took...Jean Grey-Summers was determined to make it happen.

Just then, Jack "Slayer" Robinson appeared at the end of the hallway where Scott and Jean continued to savor their embrace. He hesitated at first to draw them apart...But he knew he had to. Time was running out...

"Jean...It's time," said the mutant warrior.

Reluctantly, the couple parted...But not before Scott placed a single kiss upon her forehead, hoping this wouldn't be the last time. Jean let one last tear fall, for it had been too long since she felt the warmth of such a feeling as simple as his love. It only made her more determined to come home after this was over...And build a new future with him.

"Be careful out there Jean," said Scott as they finally parted.

"I will...Now you go ahead and rest Slim. You've been through enough..."

There were many things they both wanted to say to each other before they parted once more, but Apocalypse's shadow still hung over them. Scott wanted to go with them...He wanted to fight with his friends against the beast that tried to destroy everything he held dear. Even if it meant facing death...He still wanted to go because it still meant being by his friends...And his wife. He wanted to fight...But he was still too weak from being in a coma. As he watched Jean head down the hall towards the hanger, Scott could only lean on the wall for support as he struggled to keep his strength up. But before they were out of sight, he had to ask one last thing of the mutant warrior that had helped save him and his friends.

"Slayer..."

The mutant warrior then turned around to face the man who had survived Apocalypse despite overwhelming odds.

"Look after the others for me. And please...Look after my wife...Don't let anything happen to her."

Scott's words were in somewhat of a desperate tone as he stood before the powerful warrior. Slayer could see his fear and anxiety about the upcoming battle...And he could see the deep concern he had for Jean's well being in face of Apocalypse and the Phoenix. Everyone on this team had suffered because of Apocalypse...But nobody else suffered more than Scott and Jean. Slayer had been the one to expose the truth...And now, he had to fix the lies that had so deeply scarred them all. It was a daunting task...But he was determined to make it happen...He was determined to undo the evil of Apocalypse's lies.

"She'll be safe...And so will your friends. You have my word as a warrior..." said Slayer as he turned once again to leave.

"Jack..." said Scott once more as the mutant warrior stopped to hear what he had to say.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

The young warrior could only smile back as he saw the gratitude in Scott's eyes.

"Don't thank me yet...The battle has yet to begin. But rest assured my friend...Apocalypse's days are numbered. And he will soon face the blunt end of the power of light. Now you must rest Scott. Give that potion time to work and you'll be right as rain by the time we all return..."

And with that, Slayer left towards the hanger as the rest of the team gathered at the entrance to the plane. As everyone boarded and the engines fired up, Scott slowly limped to the doorway so he could watch the plane leave. Despite his condition, he was able to stand upright so he could see his friends depart for the final showdown between them and Apocalypse. With one last goodbye to Jean through their link, they took off in to the air.

But as he watched this, Scott Summers couldn't help but feel lost in sense that he wouldn't be able to fight with the rest of the team against the demon mutant. He had faced the worst of Apocalypse's wrath and couldn't help but feel angry at that monster for hurting everyone he held dear. Scott had been hunted, attacked, and forced in to a year-long coma where he suffered a terrible nightmare for the whole time he was trapped. That nightmare was torture on his mind...And it was Apocalypse that did that to him. Suddenly, a new sense of determination came over the weakened Scott Summers...And he knew what he had to do. He only hoped that he would make the right choice in the end for his friends...For himself...And for Jean.

* * *

In the cold, isolated mountains of the Himalayas, a single large pyramid stood upon a vast plateau. Around the structure, a mysterious glowing shell encased it in a protective covering as the menacing activities from within remained cloaked to the outside world. Above it...Dark clouds were spreading across the great distances around them by means of a power that vested within the large pyramid. These clouds cast a shadow of intense darkness over the land it covered...Hinting at the evil behind such a power. The energy within the pyramid was growing ever stronger as the demon mutant known as Apocalypse continued to go forward with his plan.

Inside, the machines and mystical forces of the long dormant structure came to life with an ominous hum...Thickening the air with intense energy. Apocalypse himself was now bigger and stronger looking than ever. He had merged with a series of powerful, deadly machines and through the use of dark magic...He became even stronger than before. The power of such strength coursed through the evil that flowed through his body as he now felt invincible from all other outside forces.

"At last...The day has finally come. The day of destiny for all mankind is here...And it is I who shall bring it."

Then, a large, ominous machine came to life before him. Slowly, a glowing blue light began to grow from the core of the large structure that housed the machine. The insidious look on Apocalypse's face grew all the more sinister as he watched the vast array of metal components come to life.

Behind him Emma Frost and Magneto, the two horsemen that had helped make this happen by weakening his enemies and increasing his strength, stood behind them with stoic expressions on their faces. As the machine continued to power up, the demon mutant turned towards his two mindless henchmen.

"The time has come my horsemen...The day of Apocalypse is upon us! Thanks to you, all has gone well...Despite some unforeseen complications. But fear not...I know the X-men and that sword wielding menace will come and try to stop me. But no matter...For when they do arrive...I have a little surprise for them!"

Upon saying those words, two small metallic doorways opened in to the room...And two more ominous figures entered the chamber. They both had the same markings of Emma and Magneto. And like mechanical robots, they both stood beside the other two horsemen and awaited the orders of their master.

"Yes...Now my four horsemen are complete! When the X-men arrive...They are in for a rude awakening!"

* * *

AN: Mysterious no? So who do you think the other two horsemen are? And what is this 'surprise' Apocalypse has in store for the team? Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out! The next chapter is a big one! Be there for the ultimate battle between Apocalypse and the X-men! Be prepared for action, suspense, and more romance! So what do you think thus far? What do you think of my character, Slayer? Tell me please! Send your reviews to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website. Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!

YOU KNOW THE DRILL! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Battle Royal

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 11: Battle Royal**

* * *

Hey everybody! You know the drill, before I begin I must respond to the kind people who took the time to review!

Enchantedlight: Ah, you've been with this story since the beginning my friend. I'm glad you like the story thus far, but the best has yet to come! Enjoy!

Cullen: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. As for the identity of the other two horsemen...Well, just read on and find out! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. I hope you like the rest of the story!

Ldypebsaby: The other two horsemen are revealed in this chapter my friend! In every Apocalypse bit from X-men, there are always four horsemen, so I don't want to tamper with the formula here. The big fight will probably last more than one chapter so be prepared for a lot of ensuing action! As for Scott's actions you'll just have to read to find out! I'm honored that you think my fic is so good! It really means a lot to hear you say that. It inspires me to keep on writing and keep on dreaming. I hope you have fun on your vacation. Lately, it seems like all my loyal reviewers have left on some sort of vacation. But this story will still be here when you get back! Have fun and peace out!

Agent-G: Hey man! Always good to hear from you! And your right about some of this being taken from the end of Evolution. In my opinion, that's one of the best Apocalypse plots in the X-men universe. That, and I'm more familiar with it than his exploits in the comics. As for the story after this one, it's already in the works! It will be back in the Evo section and will be rated R. It's pretty much a one big Scott/Jean story so be on the lookout for it after this is over. I have several other ideas for the future, one of them being a story that may end up being longer than "X-men: Evolution of the Heart." But that may not begin until later this year. Either way, I've got plenty of ideas and so little time to write! By the way, keep up the good work on "Adjustments!" Thanks for reviewing! Peace out man!

Communist Penguin: Thanks as always for your review my friend! These next few chapters are heavy on action, so don't think that the suspense will end here! As for the other two horsemen, their identities are revealed in this chapter! I hope you like it! And thank you so much for reviewing thus far throughout the length of this story. I have plenty more planned for the future, so stay tuned! Thanks again! Enjoy!

Well that's it for the reviews! Remember, I could always use more and if you do, I'll do respond to whatever comments you may have. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

As the engines of the X-jet roared through the sky towards it's destination in China, the X-men mentally prepared themselves for the battle they were about to face. For over a year, the demon mutant Apocalypse had been walking amongst them disguised as their trusted leader and friend, Scott Summers. He fed every one of them lies, deceit, and trickery to make them see and feel exactly as he wanted. He took control of Emma Frost and Magneto and used them to weaken the team even more. Apocalypse made them think and do things they knew they would never normally do. And now, his control on them had been shattered thanks to the enlightenment of the mutant warrior known as Slayer. But there still remained the final task of confrontation between them...And Apocalypse. They had faced him before, but never when he was this powerful. To make things worse, it was the X-men who had given him that power in the first place by believing in the lies he fed them. However, no power great enough would stop the young team of mutants from facing the demon mutant...Not after everything that he had put them through. Even though the odds were stacked against them, they would not be dissuaded.

The team sat in relative silence as the jet soon reached the edge of the expanding dark cloud that had come from the temple where Apocalypse now resided. Logan had gone over the plan twice now...But that didn't stop some members of the team from feeling weary about this battle. However, despite this situation, the mutant warrior known as Slayer remained somewhat calm. He had already done a lot to help the team get through the shock of Apocalypse's lies, and despite initial mistrust he was still as determined as ever.

As the sky darkened around them, Slayer took out a mysterious piece of cloth decorated in elaborate mystical symbols from his supplies and wrapped it around his forehead like a headband or a bandana.

"What are you doing?" asked Jean who was sitting next to the mutant warrior.

"Keeping up with tradition," replied the mutant warrior as he finished tying it around his head, "In ancient times when a warrior went in to a battle in which it was possible that he might die in the process...It was customary for him to wear a blessed relic so that if he should die in battle...He would die with honor."

"Hey, stay positive bub. Nobody's gonna die this time around," said Logan, who was fed up with having people die around him.

"Don't worry Logan...If anyone should fall in this fight...It's going to be me," said the mutant warrior, but without any real sign of fear in his tone.

"You mean you're willing to die trying to kill this psycho?" said Jean anxiously.

"Yes," replied Slayer simply, "Apocalypse's strength is greater than ever now. Add to that, he knows every one of his enemies better than they know themselves."

Only Jean knew what the mutant warrior truly meant by the phrase "die with honor." She remembered what he had told her earlier about why he did what he did. However, she hoped that it wouldn't come to that in the upcoming fight. It was because of him that Apocalypse's plan was exposed in the first place...And it was because of him that her real husband was alive. They were all in debt to this man...And even though he had come in as an enemy, he was quickly becoming a friend.

"So how do we stop him at this point?" asked Gambit as the sky outside grew darker.

"Well as you so eloquently put it Remy, we have a wild card...Me," replied the mutant warrior, "He never anticipated having to deal with my interference. And unlike you, he doesn't know a thing about me. Despite his vast power...I have the power to end this madman's reign upon the future for good. Along with your help...We just may be able to defeat him. And if it costs me my life...So be it."

"But if you die...How are we supposed to beat him?" asked Kitty, who didn't like the prospects of Slayer's words.

"It's like I said earlier...Know you're enemy and know yourself. You know yourselves now that you have stopped believing in Apocalypse's lies...And despite the many things you don't know...You must use that which you do know to your advantage."

"So what do we know?" asked Bobby.

Slayer didn't answer this time...Instead, Logan took the initiative.

"Use your head Iceman...We've faced this guy before. And what has been the one weakness he's had every time we've faced him?"

Thinking back...The answer became clear.

"Overconfidence..." said Jean, as she thought back.

"What? Is that even a weakness?" asked Jubilee.

"Of course it is..." replied Slayer, "If there's one thing I've learned in fighting countless battles against the forces of darkness...It's that overconfidence is one's greatest enemy. Right now, Apocalypse is underestimating you...And we should use that to our advantage."

"But how?" asked Rogue.

This time, Slayer merely shook his head in response.

"I'm sorry...But nobody has all the answers. I can't fight for you...But I can fight with you. I can only teach...You must guide yourselves in to battle."

The outside of the jet grew increasingly ominous as the plane sped deeper in to the heart of the clouds. As the X-men took in the dark, sinister surroundings the symbol of the all-seeing eye began to glow. Jack Robinson's expression then suddenly changed to a mixture of shock and concern. He then clutched his head as the glowing of the mark abruptly stopped.

"Jack..." said Professor Xavier as he noticed the mutant warrior's disposition.

However, Slayer didn't respond...He just kept on trying to make sense of what he had just seen.

"Slayer," said the Professor as he tried again, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah..." said the mutant warrior as he seemed to snap out of it, "I'm fine. I just...I thought I saw something...But it disappeared for some reason."

"Well...What did you see?" asked Ororo Jean curiously.

The mutant warrior didn't respond...Instead, his gaze mysteriously shifted towards Kitty Pryde and Warren Worthington for reasons unknown.

"You okay Jack?" asked Warren, unsure why he was staring at him and Kitty.

Kitty soon shared his concern as Slayer's gaze towards them began to heighten their curiosity.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Let's just focus on Apocalypse for now," said the mutant warrior as his expression soon faded.

Nobody said anything after that, but Jean was still somewhat intrigued. By the looks of it, he had seen something...Something strange and unexplainable.

"Jack..." said Jean quietly, "What exactly did you sense?"

"I don't know Jean," replied the mutant warrior as he simply shook his head. "But something tells me...Apocalypse may have a few more surprises in store for us."

His ominous words left a lot of room for concern, knowing tricks from Apocalypse were never something to take lightly. However, there was no more time left to ponder...For they had arrived.

"We're here..." said Beast as the plane flew over a tall series of mountains.

Then...The X-men got their first look at the source of the darkness that they had detected, and shock soon took over as they took in the sight before them.

"Mien Gott..." said Kurt as the view became clearer.

"THAT'S Apocalypse's base?!" said Logan as the plane got closer.

"I'm afraid so..." said Slayer as the rest of the team took in the sight.

Below the plane, a vast pyramid structure stood on a large plateau guarded by a series of high mountains. The sky above them was now pitch black from the dark clouds that were formed by insidious power from within. A strange shell of glowing blue energy encased the large structure in an ominous shield that seemed all the more intimidating the closer they got. On the top of this blackened, metallic structure...A brightly glowing blue crystal shined through the darkness with great intensity. The light pulsated through the darkness as it fed the sinister clouds above...And seemed to grow stronger with each passing second.

"I'm taking her down," said Beast as he allowed the plane to descend towards a clearing around a mile and a half from the base of the pyramid.

Lightning and thunder roared outside the plane as the landing thrusters made the plane shake and rumble. The terrain was tough and rocky, the air was thick with Apocalypse's evil, and time was quickly running out for both the X-men...And the world.

The air was thick with energy radiating from the pyramid as the team of mutants stepped out in to the cold, Himalayan air. Xavier, however, would have to sit this one out due to the strain he put on himself from using Cerebra. He anxiously watched his beloved students as they made their way towards the base of the pyramid, which was still incased in the glowing shell of blue light. Inside this power, the demon mutant resided. He had made himself known...And it was as if he was daring them to attack. As dangerous as this was, they seemed to be taking the bait.

"Any ideas how to get in this place bub?" said Logan to Slayer as a cold wind swept across the plateau as they got closer.

The mutant warrior didn't respond...For some reason, he simply walked over to a certain area away from the pyramid.

"Hey Jack! Where are you going?" said Jean as she noticed his actions.

The mark of the eye of the Sphinx began to glow once more as he stopped before a seemingly unimportant area around several hundred feet from the pyramid.

"Things aren't always as they seem..." said the mutant warrior ominously as his hands began to glow.

Then, with a sudden blast of destructive energy, Slayer made a wide hole through the rock. An ominous light shined through the hole from within, hinting that it led in to a large chamber underneath the structure.

"Well that was pretty easy," commented Bobby as the team looked in to the hole that was just made.

"Too easy..." said Jean.

"You're right Jean...I think Apocalypse is expecting us," said Slayer as the mark over his left eye began to glow once more.

"Then let's not disappoint him!" said Logan as he leapt in to the hole.

Slayer didn't respond...Instead, he followed the Wolverine in to the hole, knowing that time was too short to go any other way. The rest of the X-men quickly followed as the jumped in to the glowing chamber below...Ready to face whatever awaited them.

* * *

As the rest of the team jumped entered the pyramid and prepared to face their greatest enemy, another aircraft soon entered the boundaries of the expanding clouds emulating from Apocalypse's base. The aircraft...Was the X-men's secondary mode of air transport, known as the Velocity. It was part helicopter, part jet...And it was heading towards the pyramid at full speed despite the turbulence caused by the increasingly volatile surroundings outside. The aircraft contained only one occupant, who piloted the aircraft and pushed it beyond its normal limits through the sinister clouds that blocked out the suns light. However, this didn't seem to dissuade him as he only grew more determined.

"Apocalypse...You've hurt me, you've hurt my friends, and you've hurt my family. You tried to take away everything that meant something in my life...You used me to get to my friends. You used me...To hurt the woman I love and for that you will pay! You tried to kill me...And use me to hurt my friends in the worst possible ways. Now, you can't use me any longer! You won't succeed...You won't hurt me or my loved ones any more! It's time to end this Apocalypse...Once and for all. I swear...You will not be allowed to bring any more suffering to me...To my friends...Or to the world..."

* * *

The insides of Apocalypse's pyramid were like a living nightmare as the team wearily made their way through room after room. Everywhere, there were strange and exotic structures made out of stone and metal...Etched with elaborate pictograms describing a dark, violent future.

"This place...Is starting to give me the creeps," said Jubilee as they made their way in to another room.

"Starting to?" commented Warren as the glow of the lights around the room gave off an ominous presence.

"You're right...The air is thick with Apocalypse's dark chi. His powers are gathering...And his final plan is starting to come together..." said Slayer as he looked over some of the mysterious pictures along the walls.

"Any idea where the big bad mutant is?" asked Logan as he sniffed the air in search of any traceable scent.

"Most likely he's in the core...But getting there is probably harder than it sounds," answered the mutant warrior.

"Knowing Apocalypse...I don't doubt that," said Jean as she felt the eerie light around her give off a feeling of a sinister presence that she couldn't even sense psychically.

As the team made their way through a long passage that seemed to go up towards the base of the pyramid, they entered the largest room yet. From the looks of it, it was the main hall near the entrance that they couldn't get through because of the energy shield outside. The room was truly a sight to behold. It was lined with dozens of rows of tall stone pillars stacked around metallic floors. The whole area was brightly illuminated by mysterious crystal lamps that gave off a steady stream of glowing light. It was a vast, spacious dwelling that only added to the sinister feeling that surrounded the room...

"He's close..." grunted Logan as they carefully made their way around the vast array of stone pillars, "I can feel it."

As the young team of mutants continued to navigate through the confusing room, Jean noticed something strange about these pillars that surrounded them. As the others continued to walk, she took a closer look...Then suddenly, it dawned on her.

"Jack...The pillars. They..."

"They have the same writing..." said Slayer as he noticed it alongside the young telepath.

A new sense of panic gripped them as they prepared to warn the others...When suddenly, a booming voice echoed through the room...And a sinister laugh was soon heard.

"YOU...PATHETIC...WEAKLINGS!" said the voice in between fits of sinister laughter.

It didn't take long before the X-men discerned the being behind that heinous voice.

"APOCALYPSE!" yelled Logan through the chamber as he unsheathed his claws.

"You fools...You X-men are NOTHING if not predictable!" scoffed Apocalypse's voice that seemed to come from all directions. "You shouldn't have come here! You have only sealed your fate in trying to stop me! You are all too late...For I have already WON!"

Slayer then pulled out his sword as he and the rest of the team prepared to fight whatever Apocalypse threw at them.

"Come on out demon!" yelled Slayer, "Stop hiding like a coward and fight!"

"HA! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" scoffed the sinister voice, "I know you X-men...I know everything about you!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" yelled Jean.

"It's too late my enemies...For the age of Apocalypse has come!"

Upon saying those words, the writing on the pillars began to glow a fiery red color. Both Jean and Slayer knew what this was...And they could only watch as the writing came to life and the dark minions of Anubis came to life once more. From the wall, scores of evil warriors poured out...Surrounding the bewildered team of mutants in a circle of death.

"Holy shit..." said Remy as he and the others looked at what they were about to face.

"What in the hell are these things?!" exclaimed Bobby as they started to close in on them.

This bout of confusion only made Apocalypse laugh more at their predicament.

"They are my minions...Ancient demonic guardians that I have bought back to life for the soul purpose of serving ME! They, however, are only a prelude...For I have one more surprise that I have planned for you!"

Just then, two of Apocalypse's horsemen, Emma Frost and Magneto, appeared in front of a large group of guardians...But that wasn't the surprise. No...There was something much greater planned for Apocalypse's greatest enemies.

"Trying to scare us with more of your slaves?" yelled Warren in to the room, knowing Apocalypse would hear him.

"On the contrary Mr. Worthington...I have something else that I have been saving for quite some time now. Something...I know you especially...Will enjoy!"

Then suddenly...Two more of Apocalypse's horsemen entered the room, and a large collective gasp echoed throughout the room. Kitty Pryde and Warren Worthington were particularly shocked...As the identity of Apocalypse's two remaining horsemen were finally revealed.

"It can't be..." said Warren, unable to speak.

"It...It isn't possible..." said Kitty, whose voice was barely audible.

"But it is..." taunted Apocalypse with another laugh.

"Besty..."

"Peter..."

The formerly dead X-men Besty "Psylock" Braddock and Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin now stood before them...Alive. Their eyes were a sickening bright red...The same as the rest of Apocalypse's horsemen. The same mysterious markings riddled their bodies as they stood mechanically like robots before them with an army of demonic minions behind them.

"But...How is this...How can this be!?" yelled Warren as he and the rest of the team took in the sight of their supposedly dead comrades standing before them.

Apocalypse's maniacal laughter only grew louder as he took a sick pleasure in watching the X-men fall back in shock at the sight of their dead friends.

"You weaklings truly are PATHETIC! You're so gullible it sickens me! You were so easy to trick...And they were so easy to enslave that I should have just killed them to begin with...But I couldn't miss seeing the look on your faces when you saw the ignorance of your own minds!"

"You're sick Apocalypse! You're fucking sick!" yelled Logan as his rage towards the demon mutant grew.

"Petty threats...That's all I'm hearing from you Wolverine! Oh I'm going to enjoy watching you...My greatest enemies...DIE!"

"That's not going to happen..." said Slayer stoically as he prepared to fight.

"By all means...Try and stop me! MINONS, HORSEMEN...ATTACK!"

Emma Frost armed herself with her diamond hard shell, Colossus formed a hard metal layer around his skin, Psylock formed two long psionic blades, and Magneto floated above the ground. And like mindless zombies...They, and the rest of the guardians around them attacked.

"Don't let them intimidate you X-men! Come on! Fight back! Let's show this madman what we're made of!" yelled Slayer as he held his sword high and slashed his way in to the thick of the battle.

Jean Grey went straight towards Emma Frost, Warren quickly made his way towards Psylock, Kitty Pryde confronted the mind-controlled Colossus, while Slayer took on Magneto. The rest of the team tore in to the demonic guardians and soon...The sounds of an epic battle echoed throughout the chamber.

Endless swarms of demonic warriors pounced on Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Beast, Bobby, and Jubilee. Using their powers, they attempted to hold back the countless guardians...But as it was back in the cave with Jean and Slayer, that proved to be a lot harder than it looked.

"Hey what gives?" said Jubilee as the blasted a couple of guardians away from her, "They just come back!"

"That's the point my ever-ignorant enemies!" taunted Apocalypse's voice as they fought on.

"You're really trying my temper bub!" yelled Logan as he cut through several minions.

However, that only made Apocalypse laugh more as the battle intensified around them.

Over at the melee with Emma, Jean let her full rage out upon the woman that had helped Apocalypse cause so much harm to her and her friends. However, thanks to the enhancement caused by Apocalypse, Emma's telepathy was many times stronger than normal. Even though Jean's telepathy was more advanced, Emma was putting up a major fight. In addition to guarding her mind, she had to guard herself from the White Queen's physical attacks. Her diamond hard shell proved tough along with enhanced strength that allowed her to punch through whatever she came in to contact with. With some of the spare shards of rock around, Jean tried to use her telekinesis to slow Emma down, but her enhancement proved to be much stronger than anticipated. But that only made Jean more determined as she fought on...

"It's payback time bitch!" yelled Jean as she flung another barrage of discarded rock at the White queen.

Over with Warren and the mind-controlled Besty Braddock, Betsy was easily fighting off the bewildered Warren Worthington with her powerful psionic blades as he seemed somewhat unwilling to attack her.

"Betsy! It's me! Don't you remember!?" yelled Warren desperately as he tried to reach the woman that lay within.

"She can't hear you!" taunted Apocalypse, who seemed to be enjoying the confusion that he was causing to his enemies.

"SHUT UP APOCALYPSE!" bellowed Warren as he avoided one of Betsy's psionic blade attacks. "Come on Betsy...You have to fight it!"

But his words seemed to do little good as Psylock mechanically hacked away under the demon mutant's control.

Over with Kitty Pryde and the zombified Piotr Rasputin, she was having no better luck. The overpowering strength of the enhanced Colossus was a force to be reckoned with as Kitty seemed equally unwilling to fight the man she had once been so close to. She had come to accept his death...But now he was here...And he was under a madman's control.

"PETER!" yelled Kitty as she phased through another one of his punches that shattered one of the columns behind her easily. "Please...Don't do this!"

Her words were desperate...But still in vain the enslaved Russian mutant launched another barrage of attacks that young Kitty could only dodge for now.

All this simply amused Apocalypse as he watched from the core of his ultimate weapon. However, as he gaze shifted over to the battle between Magneto and the mutant warrior known as Slayer, his look grew to one of great aggravation.

Magneto, even with his enhanced powers, was unable to subdue the mutant warrior...And their fight devolved in to a bitter stalemate. Magneto attempted to use his gravity defying powers and metallic manipulation to fling whatever he could at Slayer, but he proved to be a lot trickier than anyone could have anticipated. Armed with warrior-like speed and agility, he dodged whatever Magneto threw at him. And with his magic, he fired back. However, this had little effect on Magneto's enhanced form as the two fought on. During the epic melee, Slayer noticed the rest of the team struggling against Apocalypse's minions. He immediately thought of trying the same spell as he did while he and Jean were back in the cave where they rescued Scott...But writing was more advanced this time, and his hands were tied in dealing with Magneto. Apocalypse was too close to winning...Time was running out. With this as his motivation, the mutant warrior knew he had to overcome Magneto...And stop the demon mutant from realizing his insane dream.

"It's time to pull out all the stops Apocalypse! You...Won't...Win!" grunted the mutant warrior as the symbols on his hands began to glow.

As Magneto gathered another large swarm of stray objects, Slayer used his magic to make himself invisible. While this only momentarily slowed Magneto's actions...It was all the time he needed to make his move. In blinding flash that erupted a mere few feet from the hovering Magneto, the mutant warrior reappeared surrounded in a glowing shell of energy. And before the possessed mutant could react...Slayer let out an angry war cry and unleashed a powerful blast of purified energy through his sword...Sending Magneto flying far across the chamber and crashing in to the wall.

"He'll be back..." said Slayer, knowing the resilience of Apocalypse's horsemen.

Using the narrow window of time he now had, Slayer turned to help the rest of the team as they continued to fight against Apocalypse's endless stream of dark minions. The first thing he saw was the overpowering Colossus as he knocked Kitty away, slamming her in to one of the columns in the process. She was dazed, and in a lot of pain now as she saw her former lover slowly approach her...Ready to deliver the final blow.

"Peter...Please," said Kitty as she fought the pain throughout her body.

Now, she could only close her eyes and brace herself for what was about to come. However...To her surprise, Colossus was stopped before he could finish his attack by a flying kick from Slayer. Immediately, he was sent flying in the opposite direction.

"You okay?" asked Slayer as he helped the young mutant up.

Kitty just looked back up at the mutant warrior with a mixture of shock and anger as the discovery that the man she once loved was alive.

"Did you know about this?" asked Kitty as she struggled back to her feet.

"No...Not entirely. I'm sorry but..."

"I know...More deception..."

Slayer knew there was nothing more he could say to undo this...For Apocalypse had done quite a bit to complicate things. He had made them all go through the agony of dealing with the death of a loved one and further casting his devious illusion. As Slayer and Shadowcat prepared to go help the other's out with the guardians...Slayer was suddenly hit by the flying body of Warren "Angel" Worthington as a result of the pounding he was suffering from the enhanced Besty Braddock.

"That's it...You wanna fight? Fight me!" said the mutant warrior as he drew his sword and took a battle stance.

Mechanically, Psylock prepared two psionic blades and lunged forth at the mutant warrior. Slayer responded with a series of defensive moves...But Betsy's enhanced strength proved to be a greater challenge than he could have anticipated. Apocalypse had instilled a great deal of skill within her and Slayer was finding it hard to overcome. However, he fought on as the powerful mutant fought back.

"You're only delaying the inevitable X-men..." taunted Apocalypse as they continued to fight, "You're time is almost up!"

"Keep talking Apocalypse! Does it look like I'm listening?" replied Slayer as he fought off another barrage of slashes from Psylock. "That's it...I've had enough of this."

The mutant warrior only grunted in frustration as Apocalypse's minions fought hard...But he was prepared this time around.

"Come on...Show me what you've got!" said Slayer as he took a warrior's stance.

"Wait!" yelled Warren as he got up from the blow he suffered earlier, "Don't hurt her!"

"Her?!" shouted Slayer as she lunged forth for another attack that he was forced to knock away due to Angel's interference.

However, Apocalypse was right about one thing...Time was running out. This had to end and it had to end soon. Trusting the power of his all-seeing eye, Slayer worked to anticipate Betsy's moves. She was fast...But not fast enough to avoid his sight. Using more finesse than skill, the mutant warrior began to gain the upper hand over the power psychic mutant. Warren could only watch on anxiously as he was held back by several of Apocalypse's guardians. Then, seeing a narrow window of opportunity, Slayer made his move. As the mind-controlled Besty Braddock was forced in to blocking one of Slayer's powerful slashes, the mutant warrior delivered a powerful kick...Knocking her back with great force. Before she could respond, the mutant warrior charged with blinding speed...Landing hit after hit with his blessed sword. The darkness that controlled Psylock was hit hard, but she still didn't go down. Then, as she prepared to launch a massive counterstrike...She was sent flying by one perfectly executed sword slash, with the help of a little magic.

"This has gone on long enough..." said Slayer as he scanned the far side of the massive chamber, "It's high time that this heinous evil...Is finally put to rest."

Then, through an army of guardians, Slayer began to fight his way through to the other side.

Unknown to him however, Jean Grey was still in the midst of a violent battle with the enhanced Emma Frost. Despite their powers, they had fought to a bitter stalemate. Physical and psychic battles were getting them nowhere as the melee around them intensified. Through this...Jean Grey's anger and determination grew to fevered heights.

"I don't care what power Apocalypse has given you!" shouted Jean as she dodged another one of Emma's attacks, "It won't be enough! I won't let you win! Not after everything you did to me!"

Then, as she struggled to hold back another attack from the White Queen with her telekinesis, a fury of old images surged back through her mind. She had been the only one other than Slayer to actually see the future that Apocalypse was trying to bring, and now it seemed that she was reliving those memories with a new intensity that she struggled to process. Everything...From the fake affair to Apocalypse's ultimate act of stealing the power of the Phoenix for himself, flashed before her mind's eye. All the pain...All the suffering that the demon mutant was trying to inflict, seemed to surge through her head at dizzying speeds. A good deal of that pain was directed mainly at her...Since she had been the one who played straight in to the madman's hands. This knowledge...Sent the young telepath over the edge.

"ERRRRR! Take this!" yelled Jean, as an avalanche of telekinetic force unlike anything she had released before, sent Emma Frost crashing against one of the many pillars in the room.

Breathing heavily, Jean struggled to get her thoughts straight again...But unknown to her, the mysterious symbol upon her forehead that had been the result of a spell cast to control the Phoenix, began to glow. This, however, did not register with her, for she was still consumed with anger towards Apocalypse upon seeing the images of his cruelty once again. With this rage as her fuel, Jean used her powers to speed towards the far side of the room and blast through a central doorway that led up a narrow path towards the main core.

However, as she flew through the passageway, Slayer saw her actions earlier and immediately knew that it meant trouble...

"Times up..." said Slayer as he looked at the path Jean had made in wake of her relentless charge against the demon mutant, "Every battle must have a victor...Every story must have an ending. The moment of truth has finally come. And now...It's time for the final act. It's time...For the ultimate fight...Between darkness and light."

* * *

AN: The big battle is coming! The fight between the X-men and Apocalypse is near! Be prepared, for the next chapter will bring the mother of all battles! See what happens with Apocalypse, Jean, and Slayer as they fight for control of the future! You won't want to miss it! So what do you think so far? Do you like what I've done with this story? What about Slayer, do you like him? Please send me your thoughts on this story be emailing me reviews at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! I'm eager to know what you all think, so tell me! Thanks for reading my story thus far and best wishes to you all!

PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE I GET, THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!


	13. Final Confrontation

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 12: Final Confrontation**

* * *

The big battle is finally here! You wanted it, I wrote it! And here it is! But before I begin...A quick message to my reviewers!

Darkness1: Always good to hear from you my friend! Thanks for your comments on the big fight scene last chapter. Fights are always hard to describe with words. That and it's not just a fight between two people, but a fight with many. The fighting in this chapter is a bit more one on one and has a bit more dialogue as well. This scene is HUGE! But keep in mind that it's not just Apocalypse they have to worry about...The Phoenix is still a major issue as well. And if you're more familiar with Evolution and not the comics, then I don't expect you to know too much about Psylock since she wasn't in it. She was always one of my favorite characters before the jerks at Marvel killed her! She has the power of telepathy and can form special psionic blades with her hands. She was one of the coolest X-women in my opinion! Thanks again for the review! I always enjoy hearing from you and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Peace out my friend!

X00001: Yeah! I'm glad you've taken the time to review this story like you have been doing lately with my other story "X-men: Evolution of the Heart." I know this story is a lot shorter than that one, so at least you won't have to deal with excessive length. Thanks for the feedback! It always helps inspire me!

Communist Penguin: I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. It was exceptionally hard to write because fight scenes are always difficult to put in to words. But it's good to see that you approve of it because I spent hours on it. Some of these chapters I end up deleting huge chunks of because of how tough it is to get what I want out in words. And thanks for commenting on my knowledge of the arcane and mystical. I've always held a fascination with things like that and I also have an unhealthy anime obsession as well. But it does help me tell a good story, and that's what I'm after in the end! I like to make my stories memorable and I can't thank you enough for acknowledging that! You rock my friend! I hope you like the chapter!

Agent-G: Hey man! I got your email! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the Betsy and Piotr resurrection. I've had a grudge against Marvel ever since they killed them off because they're really good characters. That and it was just good overall shock value for the readers. I like to keep them surprised! This chapter contains the big battle between Apocalypse and the X-men! And don't forget about Slayer! He's the reason why they know about the big bad mutant in the first place! I hope you enjoy what happens! And thanks again for all your kind words!

Ldypebsaby: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! It was a big one with me brining back Colossus and Psylock. I had a feeling that would be a nice surprise for some of my readers. As for the Phoenix, you'll just have to wait and see. Apocalypse is the top priority now, but rest assured I will address to Phoenix. In fact, it's going to be a major deal so stay tuned to find out! And be prepared for all the Scott/Jean that goes along with it! Enjoy your trip and peace out my friend!

Enchantedlight: What comments would be complete without a message to you my loyal reader! This chapter took a lot longer to write than the others and I had to revise it three times before I was satisfied! I hope you like it! Thanks again for all your kind reviews!

Wen1: Yeah! You're back! How was your trip? I wrote a lot while you were gone, I'm glad you took the time to comment and review it! It felt so empty without you. And fear not! There are still a few chapters left and I hope you enjoy them! I love hearing your comments and I enjoy your kind words. It's great to have you back!

Well, the time has come everybody! Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The energy around the pyramid of Apocalypse was thickening with each passing second. The sky above was growing darker as the clock ticked closer to final moments when the demon mutant would unleash his full power.

Outside near the hole where the team had entered, a lone aircraft touched down on the rugged terrain. It was the X-copter, otherwise known as the Velocity. It had followed the X-jet from a distance and it contained a single occupant. As the engines died down, the thunder and howling wind around the pyramid soon overtook all sound within the area. As the lone figure from the craft stepped out on to the hard, rocky surface of the mountainous plateau, he soon found himself at the opening where the X-men and Slayer had entered. Feeling unafraid in the face of such a horrid place, he prepared to enter the dark cavern that would ultimately lead to the demon mutant, Apocalypse...

"It's time to finish this...Once and for all."

* * *

Jean Grey-Summers was consumed with a great anger unlike anything she had felt before. In fighting Apocalypse's horsemen and hearing his sinister taunts towards both her and her friends, she had been instilled with a rage that she wanted the ancient madman to fully feel once she was done with him. So much time and so much pain had plagued Jean's life since that fateful day when she fought Apocalypse...And she wanted it to end. And the only way to do that was to end the demon mutant himself...

"APOCALYPSE!" yelled Jean as she flew through the narrow passages leading to the core.

She knew he was close...She could sense all the energy he was amassing. Using that as her guide, she soon found herself in the biggest room yet. It was the core in which Apocalypse was planning to unleash his final assault upon the world.

Standing in the blinding light of the shining energy core was a tall, powerful figure. He looked undaunted by her presence. As he turned around, Jean's eyes finally met that of the being that had caused so much pain to her and her family. Apocalypse only shot her a sickening grin as he descended the metallic stairway leading up to the core. Jean saw that he looked different since the last time she saw him after his illusion was broken. Now, the demon mutant's was covered with strange machinery and his body looked a great deal stronger than it had been earlier. However, Jean remained unafraid as her anger towards him overshadowed all feelings of inner doubt. Finally...She felt her path was clear, and it was time for her to finish what she started over a year ago.

"Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers...I'm glad you could be here to witness this momentous event..." said the demon mutant as he stood before the enraged young woman.

"SHUT UP! Whatever you're planning is NOT going to happen!" yelled Jean in response, "I won't let you cause any more pain!"

Apocalypse simply let out a sickening, evil laugh that only made Jean madder.

"You really are pathetic. I have lived beside you for a year...And I know how weak you truly are!" taunted the demon mutant, "Look at yourself...You're nothing. Even with all the power that lies within you, you're still just a scared little girl crying like a baby because you're so insecure about your pitiful life! You stand before me with so much anger, yet I know you better than that...I know you're still scared. Scared of yourself...Scared of others...Scared of your own thoughts and feelings! It's really sad..."

Jean felt the sting of those words as she continued to let her rage consume her.

"It's funny...If you weren't so pathetic...I might actually feel sorry for you. That foolish husband of yours was the same way...You really are pitiful, and don't deserve the power you wield!"

"You don't deserve any of you're power either Apocalypse!" yelled Jean in response, "YOU STOLE IT!"

"No...You gave it to me," said Apocalypse, who couldn't help but smirk upon saying those words, "You gave me more power than I ever could have hoped for. You and you're pathetic friend were so easy to trick! It was almost humorous to watch you destroy yourselves! The enslavement of Emma Frost and Magneto...The 'death' of Colossus and Psylock...And let's not forget that little thing between you and Wolverine! Why...Just think of how you're dear husband would feel if you said you cheated on him with that laughable animal! Controlling him and the others was just too easy! What greater punishment for my enemies than to have them hurt themselves while I simply watched from afar! The only bad thing about it was that I had to parade around you as that insolent speck of flesh you call Scott Summers, and flirt with that insidious woman, Emma Frost! You were so quick to accept what you saw that it was like a game! A game which I knew I could always win!"

Jean struggled to hold her emotions back as Apocalypse bought back all the negative feelings she imposed upon herself because she failed Scott...And she failed her friends. The things she had done...The people she had hurt because she surrendered to Apocalypse's deception. It was getting all the more hard to set those terrible memories aside...And it was getting too hard to filter these emotions out as Apocalypse continued to assault her with his venomous words.

"Face it Jean...YOU'RE NOTHING! AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!" yelled the demon mutant as he saw the effect of his words upon the young woman, "I have already won...And there is nothing you can do to stop me. You're too weak and simple minded! Even with the Phoenix, you're efforts will be in vain...And it will only destroy you in the end. Then...I shall take the power of the holy bird...And I shall wield it to end this filthy, corrupted world!"

Jean's eyes were full of an unspeakable anger that was consuming her mind with each passing moment. But it was still nothing more than a charade to Apocalypse. He knew her too well...And he knew he could win this time around with all the power he has. Jean knew this...She knew that even though she didn't want to listen to this madman's words, he was right in some ways. He truly did know her...In some ways even better than she knew herself. But unlike all the times before...She was unwilling to accept that. Slayer had told her earlier that she had the power...And how she used it was up to her...Not this heinous incarnation.

Suddenly, the anger and rage that permeated in Jean's eyes faded...And soon, Jean finally felt in control of herself once again...As she focused on the evil menace before her.

"No...I won't let you use me this time..." said Jean in a strangely stoic voice, "I'm sick of being used...I'm sick of being a slave to your illusions! You hurt me...You tried to take away everything that meant something in my life. You tried to make me destroy myself. Well I'm not gonna let you use me ANYMORE! I'm not gonna be used to hurt the people I love! I was weak...Because I believed in your lies Apocalypse! And now, I know the truth...And I won't let you win!"

Jean's words were strong...They were the first hint of inner strength in what seemed like forever. However, Apocalypse wasn't overly phased by this...Instead, he simply looked overly annoyed.

"Like I have said before Mrs. Summers...I have already won!"

"NO!" yelled Jean as the symbol on her head from the containment spell began to glow again.

Suddenly, Jean lashed out at the demon mutant with a massive burst of telekinetic force. Her emotions fed her power as the energy from the core grew more intense as the moment grew near.

However...Despite this massive force, Apocalypse was able to avoid it with the immense power he wielded. And before Jean could try anything more...She was hit with a powerful glowing blast of energy that sent her flying against the hard, metal wall on the far side of the room. This act left her knocked out...But even though she was unconscious...The symbol that had been keeping the Phoenix at bay was beginning to glow ever brighter with each passing second.

"That was too easy...I almost pity you," said Apocalypse with a sinister grin as he looked over at the unconscious woman, "But it won't matter soon...Once my machines unleash their power across the globe, I will finally have the capability to separate that incessant bird from your body and wield it myself as the once and future keeper of the Phoenix!"

The demon mutant was so close to absolute victory. Jean was still unconscious and the power of his technology and magic seemed all but unstoppable as the final moments drew near. But as Apocalypse relished in this feeling of dominance...One last figure appeared before him...Ready to make his stand.

"It's not over demon..." said the mutant warrior known as Slayer. "You haven't won yet..."

"You!" bellowed the demon mutant as the young warrior stood before him, unafraid and undaunted, "You are quickly becoming a major thorn in my side warrior!"

"If only I had a nickel for every time I heard that..." quipped Slayer as he approached the ancient mutant, "The power you wield...The strength you boast...Is still nothing compared to the power of purity and light. The X-men may not be strong enough to stop you...But I am!"

"Ha!" laughed Apocalypse upon hearing Slayer's words, "You think you can stop the likes of me? I may have underestimated your skill last time 'Slayer,' but rest assured...I will not make that mistake again!"

"Overconfident as always I see..." replied Slayer as both he and Apocalypse now stood a mere 10 feet away from each other.

"Say what you will warrior! In the end, my plan will succeed! You're fighting me to save a species that does nothing but hate, fight, and destroy everything it touches! I am only speeding up the inevitable fate of all human-kind! And all that will be left is us...The mutants of the world shall finally inherent and control the Earth...And I shall be their lord and master! You say you're fighting to protect the innocent...Well ask yourself this question warrior...Even if you did somehow manage to stop me, would that mean anything to the unwashed masses of the Earth? Do you believe they'll stop hating you because of what you've done to help them?"

Apocalypse's words were trying to break the spirits of this young man in the same way they had broken those of the X-men. However, the look on Slayer's face didn't change. The intent of these words were not having their desired effect...Instead, Slayer began talk back with words of his own.

"You're preaching to the wrong choir Apocalypse! I don't give a damn about how the human race sees mutants. They could hate us forever and treat us like scum for all I care...But that still wouldn't matter to me. I don't fight for gratitude and I don't fight for peace. Do you see and X-men uniform on me? No...I fight for something else...Something that you can NEVER touch! I fight for honor..."

"Honor...Bah!" scoffed the demon mutant as he listened to the young warrior's words, "If you fight for something so bland, than you're an even bigger fool than I thought!"

"You're the only fool here Apocalypse!" replied Slayer as the tone in his voice grew more determined, "You think you can justify your actions with such words? You think that just because mankind is imperfect that you have to destroy it?"

Apocalypse just shook his head and laughed at his words.

"It's only a matter of evolution...I don't expect a simple-minded fool like you to understand it," taunted the demon mutant.

The core in the background began to hum with energy as the time drew near for it to unleash its full power...But the mutant warrior remained unafraid. His whole focus was now upon the ancient mutant that stood before him.

"Wrong again tyrant...I understand perfectly..." said the mutant warrior with a grin, "I understand that you're a madman...I understand that your mind is sick from centuries of darkness. And every time you fight your enemies and lose...Every time you defeated in battle or stopped before you can complete whatever heinous acts you intend to commit...You come back again wanting the same goal. You survive...Simply because all that hatred and rage inside of you survives. Every time you come back...Wanting to get more and more power until there is no more power left to have..."

Just then...Something dawned on the mutant warrior as he said those words. And suddenly...His expression changed and he now seemed somewhat...Humored.

"Oh...I see. I see now..." said the mutant warrior as he looked in to the sinister red glowing eyes of the demon mutant, "It's finally clear to me...Why you want so much power. I know why you're so hell-bent on ruling anything and everything. You're afraid...Aren't you?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Apocalypse upon hearing this nonsensical babble, "How dare you state something so hideously moronic in my presence! I fear nothing!"

"You're wrong...There is something you fear. Something that scares you so much...You're willing to destroy everything in order to avoid it. Like every other human on the face of this planet...You are controlled by fear."

"NOTHING CONTROLS APOCALYPSE! I CONTROL EVERYTHING!" bellowed the demon mutant who was growing increasingly enraged by the young man's words.

"No...There is still one thing you don't control...Because it's something you can't control. Death...Is that it Apocalypse? Are you afraid to die?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"It's true isn't it? You're afraid to die..." said Slayer who couldn't help but laugh slightly at this revelation, "You fear the inevitability of all life. That's why you try to amass so much power...That's why you want to become the new host for the Phoenix. You were born mortal...But you just can't accept that, can you? You just keep on trying to find ways to hold off the grim reaper a little bit longer in hopes of one day never having to walk that path. Now look at you...Nothing is left of the mortal that once was and now all that stands in its place...Is evil."

Apocalypse's eyes were full of a rage now as Slayer spoke with full confidence in what he observed. The madder the demon mutant got...The surer Slayer was that he was right in believing his perceptions.

"YOU...LITTLE...SHIT!" yelled the demon mutant in a voice that echoed over that of the hum of the core, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

This only made the mutant warrior smile in triumph, for he knew he was striking a chord. He was hitting Apocalypse in the same way he hit the X-men...Where it hurt.

"I have no fear of death..." said Slayer in a somewhat calm tone, "In fact...Should I die in this battle, I would be grateful that I died with honor...Fighting against the forces of darkness. Death doesn't scare me...It never has. But it does scare you...And that fear is what will do you in!"

"NO!" yelled the demon mutant as his body became surrounded in an aura of dark energy, "YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR WORDS SLAYER! IF IT IS DEATH THAT YOU WANT, IT IS DEATH THAT I SHALL BRING YOU! BUT EITHER WAY YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM BRINGING MANKIND TO ITS ULTIMATE FATE!"

Slayer responded by drawing his long, shining sword and soon his body became engulfed in a pure, glowing light.

"Bad choice of words Apocalypse...I don't believe in fate! Only those who live by fate...Suffer under its illusion. The past and the future are up to those who believe that they can make a difference. And I shall make a difference on this day...I shall use the power of light and purity to shatter your veil of darkness now and forever! The place is here...The time is now...Let's end this!"

The anger within the demon mutant was now at a fevered level as he unleashed a massive blast of energy similar to the one he used on Jean. Slayer countered with a blast of his own...But they were both equally matched in power. This only made Apocalypse madder as they both stopped and prepared for another attack.

"Is that all you got, tyrant!" yelled Slayer, "Take this!"

The symbols on the back of his hands began to glow again as a mysterious surge of blue lightning erupted from his hands, but unlike last time he used this...Apocalypse was ready and he countered with a lightning blast of his own. Again they were equaled, but neither combatant was shaken by this.

"That cheap trick won't work on me this time warrior! I still have a few tricks of my own!" bellowed the demon mutant, still consumed with rage.

"Bring it on!" yelled Slayer as he lunged forth with his powerful sword in hand.

Behind the two fighters the core continued to glow with an ominous hum. But this did not register in the mind of Slayer, or Apocalypse for that matter. They just continued to fight. A brilliant glowing light surrounded the both of them as steel clashed with evil...And darkness clashed with light. Slayer was using every bit of skill he had to dodge the punches and blows delivered by the demon mutant with immense force. However, Apocalypse's enhanced features made him a lot harder this time around. The rage of the demon mutant allowed him to land several powerful blows upon the body of the mutant warrior. Each one of them was felt even through his armor. The rage that was unleashed within the demon mutant was almost too great to fathom as he fought against the tenacious young warrior.

"YOU'RE POWER IS TOO WEAK WARRIOR! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!" yelled Apocalypse as he landed a single, powerful punch that sent the mutant warrior flying.

But this did little to dissuade Slayer. He just wiped the blood off of his face and prepared for another attack.

"I can defeat you Apocalypse...And I will!" yelled Slayer as he let out a battle cry and charged the demon mutant.

Apocalypse prepared to counter his charge with an energy punch, but Slayer saw it coming and quickly used a swiftly executed spin move to dodge the blow and land a hit with his sword. Immediately, the ancient mutant let out an angry roar of pain.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! YOU LITTLE PEST! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Apocalypse hadn't expected that sword to do the damage it did. With all his power and all this technology, that sword still hurt him. It was as if the power of that blade permeated through every defense he had and hit the core of his sinister essence. While this was unexpected, it only further enraged the ancient mutant as he unleashed another barrage of attacks.

Using his newfound rage, Apocalypse unleashed countless bursts of energy that zoomed towards the mutant warrior like bullets. But through the use of agility he dodged the powerful bursts and with the use of his magic he made himself invisible for brief periods to avoid most of the blasts. However, there were a few that did hit...But they only slowed the mutant warrior and did not stop him.

With the noises of the fight echoing the room, Slayer launched a blast of his own from his glowing hands. However, Apocalypse was able to block off these beams with a powerful shield that helped fane off the attack. Upon blocking his blasts, Slayer and Apocalypse were forced to stop to catch their breath.

"You can't keep this up forever, Slayer!" said Apocalypse as he did his best to hide his own fatigue.

"No..." replied Slayer as he returned to his feet and prepared for another attack with his sword, "I have only begun to fight!"

Both combatants let out an angry war cry as another intense fight erupted. They were forced to pull out all the stops and fight to the limits of their strength. The closer the core got to finally erupting...The more powerful Apocalypse seemed to become. However, this didn't stop the sword that Slayer wielded from doing more damage as the epic melee went on. But with every blow Slayer landed, he was hit with several others from Apocalypse. The mark over his eye began to glow brighter with each passing second as both fighters began to shed blood with each hit they suffered. Angry grunts of frustration echoed throughout the room as the fighting intensified. The power of their magic...The vastness of their strength...Was making the air around them sizzle with energy as time was quickly running out.

With another heavy punch, Apocalypse was able to knock Slayer away once again after suffering another hit from his sword. Now, the two opponents simply stood before each other in a tired, bloody heap. Both of them had scars from the battle. It was the first time Apocalypse had never been in a fight like this with an opponent who could not be beaten with technology or power alone...This was an opponent who could only be stopped by using one's bare hands. He was no X-man...He was something else.

"You're a very skilled fighter Slayer..." said Apocalypse as he struggled to hide the pain from the mutant warrior's blows, "You're a far greater match than any of those measly X-men. It's a shame that I have to destroy you..."

"I've fought meaner purse snatchers than you Apocalypse!" replied Slayer through the pain in his body, "My old foster parents use to beat me worse than you! I will succeed...I will not fail!"

"As powerful as you are Slayer, you still can't win...Because the time for victory has already passed for both you and the rest of the world! My machine can't be stopped by anything now! Face it warrior...You have lost!"

The mutant warrior was about to respond, when suddenly...A burst of light shot out of the glowing energy core and hit Apocalypse. In a mysterious aura of energy, the light from the core actually merged with the ancient mutant...And he became even bigger than before. Slayer took his fighting stance as he prepared to face off against this madman once more...But then, another light shot out of the core, this time hitting him. Immediately, he yelled out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The force of the blow knocked his sword from his hands and sent it flying over towards the entrance. The mutant warrior then fell to his knees as the light faded and he struggled to fight off the pain of the blow. However, Apocalypse wasn't done just yet. As the light around his body faded, his fingers grew in to strange, tentacle-like extensions. And before Slayer could do anything else, these powerful appendages shot forth and wrapped him in a powerful confinement. With his arms bound, the mutant warrior tried to break free...But to no avail. The look on Apocalypse's face was one of true madness as he used the great power within to squeeze the life out of Slayer.

"YOU SEE SLAYER, YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU NEVER WERE ANYTHING! YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE STOPPED ME! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" yelled the demon mutant as his grip grew stronger, "YOU HAVE OBSTRUCTED MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME WARRIOR! NOW...YOU DIE!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Slayer felt his strength waning with each passing second as Apocalypse's powerful grip continued to squeeze the life from his body. He felt his head begin to spin as he struggled to concentrate. The mutant warrior knew he had to break free, or else the core would go off and all would be lost. However, there seemed to be little he could do as kept trying not to blackout. But no matter what he tried...It still wasn't enough. The glowing mark on his eye began to dim as he continued to fall in to the void of unconsciousness.

Apocalypse was reveling in his triumph now...For he felt that he had truly won now. With Slayer gone, nobody could stop him. He knew he was close...He could feel it as the darkness within began to ache with anticipation to see this powerful threat die before him. But as the demon mutant continued to squeeze the life out of the young warrior before him...He failed to notice a new presence enter the room.

With the glowing core growing brighter by the second...With time ticking by ever faster towards Apocalypse's ultimate victory...There stood one more opponent to stop this heinous event from coming to pass. Looking over towards the unconscious Jean and seeing the glowing sword lying on the ground...He picked it up and turned towards the evil madman. He felt the power from this sword surge through his body as his goal became clear now in the face of this sinister mutant, Apocalypse.

"IT'S OVER SLAYER!" yelled Apocalypse as he remained oblivious to the new situation, "TRY AS YOU MIGHT, YOU WILL STILL FAIL! MY POWER IS SO GREAT NOW THAT I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME!"

"Hey Apocalypse!" said the new presence, "TAKE THIS!"

And with one swift motion, he heaved the glowing sword towards the ancient mutant. And as Apocalypse turned to face this new threat...The sword made contact with the center of his piercing it's way all the way through the demon mutant's head. The body of the ancient madman then stiffened as he then dropped the mutant warrior from his confinement. Then...As the purity of the sword began to permeate through his entire body...Apocalypse let out one last gasp as he saw the face of the one who had just succeeded in breaking through all his power. It was none other than the one he had worked so hard to punish...It was Scott "Cyclops" Summers.

"No...It can't be...I KILLED YOU!" yelled Apocalypse as he felt the light consume him.

"When are people like you going to learn Apocalypse...Things aren't always as they seem," said Scott as he stood before the man that had bought so much pain and suffering to him and his family.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! What do you think is going to happen? Is this going to stop the future Slayer warned everyone about? Find out in the next chapter entitled "Endgame!" You won't want to miss it! So what do you think of this story? Do you like it? What about my character, Slayer? What do you think of him? Please tell me what you think! Send your feedback to me at my email address or post it on the fanfiction website. Thank you so much for reading my story thus far, and rest assured it's not done just yet! I wish you all the best and thanks again for taking the time to read my story!

WAIT! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE!!!


	14. Endgame

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 13: Endgame**

* * *

Here it is my wonderful readers! You wanted it, I wrote it! But before I begin, a quick message to my reviewers!

Sprocket: Yeah! You're back! Glad to hear from you at this pivotal point in the story. Everything is now coming to ahead after all the conflict and I'm glad you like it so much! This story was quite and ambitious venture for me, given that I got the inspiration for this story partly out of outrage for what Marvel has been doing to the comics. So I'm glad to see that you like it! It really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Peace out man!

Enchantedlight: Well, Apocalypse definitely had it coming! He was way overdue. But it's not over yet! The Phoenix is still a problem so the X-men and Slayer are not in the clear just yet! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer thus far, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Communist Penguin: Thanks for your comments on the fight scenes! They can be really hard to write. Sometimes it's just so hard to turn an image or a dream in to words and have it make sense. But I'm happy with how it turned out and I'm honored that you think so as well! I put a lot of effort in to making it suspenseful and thought provoking instead of it being just one big melee that would have ended within the span of a few paragraphs. As for Slayer, I do have a major background story about him...But the thing is I just don't have time to write it. I have so many other stories I want to write first and every time I finish one...I get an idea for another one! Slayer is a very complicated character to say the least and a story about him would be quite lengthy. But maybe sometime down the road, I'll take the time to write more about him. But until then...I guess he'll just have to remain in this story and "Evolution of the Heart" as well. Thanks for your kind feedback! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I wish you the best my friend!

Darkness1: Yep, Scott stepped in and saved the day. I thought it would be fitting for the man who Apocalypse had worked so hard to torment to end up being the one to finish him off for good. Because if he hadn't...Slayer may not have been able to break free in time. I know the dialogue was a bit lengthy in the last chapter, but that's because I wanted to add a little suspense to the fight instead of just flat out blowing through it. I just thought it would add a bit of excitement to the mix. I'm glad you approve of it and I'm equally glad that Apocalypse got what he deserved...Which also turned out to be his greatest fear. I got that bit after looking back on some of Apocalypse's exploits and realized that if someone is that determined to attain immortal status, then he himself must be afraid of his own mortality. But that was just my observation. Also, in response to you question about my next story, it will be in the Evolution section...But it will also be R rated as well. Email me if you want more details. As for this chapter, it all comes to ahead here! Remember, the core is still a problem and so is the Phoenix! Check this part out to see how it all ends! Thank you SO much for your kind words! And I wish you the best my friend! Peace out!

Agent-G: I'm glad you liked the fight scene! It was a real challenge to write, but I think I've gotten fairly good at them. And even though Apocalypse is gone, don't forget about that menacing core and the Phoenix as well. Also, remember the time constraint they're working in, so it's not over yet! Thanks for all the reviews and all the kind emails you have sent me! I hope you like this chapter and I wish you the best my friend!

Diaz: Hey! Glad to hear from you again! I'm glad you approve of the fight scene because it really took a lot of effort on my part. Fights scenes are always a real challenge. But it's not over yet! The Phoenix and the core are still a menacing problem. See how it all comes to ahead here! Thanks for the review and enjoy my friend!

Wen: Ah yes, what reviewer response would be complete without a message to you my friend! Thanks for the comments! I hope you like this part of the story because all the conflict climaxes here! Thank you so much for all your kind words and peace out my friend!

Well, that's it! Now without further adieu, I bring you "Endgame!" Enjoy!

* * *

After all his boasting, all his power, and after every heinous act he did to his enemies...Apocalypse was still blinded by his own foolish pride. The form he had taken had come back to haunt him as he saw the identity of the person who threw the sword that was burning every ounce of evil flesh within the ancient madman. It was the man who he had worked so hard to hurt and destroy...It was the man he had believed to be dead after what he did to him. But Scott Summers was now standing there before him, watching as the body of the demon mutant was being consumed by a pure, white light.

"It's over Apocalypse...You lose."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a yell that echoed throughout the temple and beyond, the light from the power of Slayer's sword vanquished the ancient evil that had survived for so long. Then, in once last blinding flash...The demon mutant's body exploded, and in an instant...He was gone...Never to return again.

Through pain and exhaustion, the mutant warrior known as Slayer struggled to his feet and saw with his all-seeing eye the feat which had been accomplished. After taking his sword and putting it back in its case, he looked around at the room that Apocalypse had once commanded only to see nothingness in its wake. His sword had vanquished the demon mutant...But it wasn't by his hands. As powerful as he was...In the end it took only bravery and desire to fight to stop this ancient madman.

"He's gone...Apocalypse's is finally gone..." said Slayer as took in his surroundings.

But as he turned over towards Scott, who had been the one to step in and stop this evil force the ground shook with an ominous rumble. While Apocalypse was gone...The core of his machine was still active and getting stronger by the second. Even without the demon mutant there to control it, the power of the core would still go off and Apocalypse's plans will be finished one way or another. But before Slayer could contemplate how to deal with this, an urgent voice came from the other side of the room.

"Jack! Jack I need your help over here!" said Scott.

The mutant warrior turned to see Scott knelt beside the unconscious body of Jean Grey-Summers. Only now, the symbol on her forehead that had helped keep the Phoenix at bay was glowing with increasing brightness. Jean's body began to stir as the power of the Phoenix was yearning to awaken after its forced slumber.

"Oh no...The spell is wearing off!" said Slayer as he ran over towards his friends.

"We have to do something!" yelled Scott as he his hand on her head frantically tried to reach Jean psychically, but felt himself being shut out by the powerful force inside her. "If the Phoenix takes control of her...I may lose her again..."

"And if that core goes off...We're all dead anyway," said Slayer as he looked back towards the glowing light coming from the core.

"Well what do we do?!" asked Scott frantically, "There has to be something...Anything! Please Jack...Help me!"

Scott's words were now desperate as he could feel the Phoenix starting to overtake Jean from within. Slayer could only grunt in frustration as he looked back at the core and contemplated his situation.

'Time's up...What do I do now?' thought Slayer as he now stood in the presence of two world threatening forces.

His mind was going a million miles a second as he struggled to think of a way to get out of this. Clenching his fists in desperation, the mutant warrior continued to push his mind to the limit.

"Think Jack! Think! There's a way...I know there's one! Come on! Think!" said the mutant warrior aloud as he tried to make himself think ever harder on how to get through this situation.

"JACK!" yelled Scott as he struggled to keep Jean in control of herself.

"Come on Slayer...You can do this. Just..." suddenly the mutant warrior stopped himself as he looked back over at Scott as he nervously knelt by his wife, then he looked back at the core.

"Jack hurry!" urged Scott as the symbol on Jean's forehead began to fade as the Phoenix grew closer toward gaining control of her.

The symbol of the all-seeing eye once again started to glow. The look on Slayer's face changed as he kept shifting his view between the increasingly unstable core and the increasingly unstable Phoenix. Then...An idea came to him...One that defied all logic in every way he knew.

"No way..." said the mutant warrior to himself as he looked back at the core, "That would never work...Not in a million years. Unless..."

The mutant warrior then looked over at Scott, and the symbol on his eye grew even brighter.

"Jack! Time's running out!" yelled Scott who was getting more desperate with each passing second, worrying if he was going to lose the woman he loved all over again.

However, the mutant warrior stayed lost in thought as he kept looking at the core with the symbol on his eye glowing ever brighter.

"It's not possible...There's got to be another way," said Slayer as he struggled to think of another plan, but couldn't.

Then, his gaze shifted back towards Scott and Jean...The two young mutants that had been the main victims of Apocalypse's demented plans. Grunting in a fit of desperation, the mutant warrior then knew what had to be done...And he knew that there was no way around it.

"Shit...I guess I have no choice," said the mutant warrior as he stopped trying to think of another way, "Oh well...No guts, no glory."

Then, with another earth shaking rumble from the core, Jack "Slayer" Robinson ran back over towards Scott and Jean. To say that his plan was a long shot would be a gross understatement...But there was no other way. Time had run out...And now the end was up to them.

"Scott! Listen up!" yelled Slayer over the increasing noise of the core in the background, "That spell I used earlier is about to wear off. Jean's anger towards Apocalypse seems to have accelerated the process by feeding the darkness within the Phoenix! If it wakes up...It will be PISSED! And Jean may be lost forever..."

"I know this! But how do we stop it?!" yelled Scott as the noise within the room got louder by the second.

The mutant warrior took a deep breath as he prepared to outline a plan that had little, if any, chance of success. However, he knew Scott was too desperate to save her for any other alternative.

"As much a part of Jean that the Phoenix has become...It still is, and always will be, an intruder upon her being. It's not completely a dark manifestation of her powers...The Phoenix force only uses that as a catalyst."

"So what do we do?" asked Scott as he kept his hand upon Jean's head, trying to keep her in control for as long as he could.

"We have to separate the Phoenix from Jean's body!" replied Slayer.

"Are you crazy?! That thing will destroy us all!" yelled Scott upon hearing this so called solution.

"No!" said Slayer almost immediately in response, "The Phoenix force isn't evil believe it or not...It's just angry. It's been under the influence of so much hate and rage that it's once divine purity has been tainted! Part of it came from Jean's own emotions...But the main part of it is because the Phoenix is trapped...It's a prisoner! And it wants out! It doesn't like being in Jean's body any more than she likes having to deal with it! So the longer it stays inside her...The more malevolent it grows! The only way to stop it from becoming the evil it's starting to become...Is to set it free like it once was in days long past..."

"So how do we set it free? There is a way isn't there?" asked Scott as time continued to tick away.

Slayer looked back up at the core and then back at Scott. The more he thought about this plan the more crazy it became. Never before had he attempted a feat of this magnitude with his power...But he had no choice as the room around them continued to rumble from powerful energy in the core that was aching to be released.

"There is only one way to separate the entity from Jean...But its EXTREAMLY risky!" yelled Slayer over the noise, "The only way to do this is through the power of an ancient spell that was once lost over great spans of time. The spell was used as a purification remedy for forces and beings that have been blackened by incessant darkness. I've never used it...The processes involved are infinitely complicated...And there's a very slim chance we'll survive even if it works! But it will save Jean!"

"Is there no other way?" said Scott as he looked back down a Jean and felt her struggle so hard against something that was trying to take control of every part of her.

"I'm sorry...But this is the only way!"

"What about the core?!" yelled Scott as another round of unstable bursts echoed throughout the room.

"I don't have the power to stop it...But the Phoenix does! If we release it...There may be a chance that it will use the energy within the core to heal itself from untold centuries of darkness and confinement...But then again that's a pretty remote chance!"

Scott didn't have a lot of time to consider this option...If the core didn't destroy them, then the Phoenix certainly would. He looked back down at the unconscious Jean and slowly stroked the side of her face. He had been through hell because of Apocalypse...But he had survived it because she helped give him the strength to persevere. All he wanted was to be with her after going through so much hardship...And even if this plan of action that Slayer was suggesting meant certain death...He was completely willing to go through with it for the sake of the world...And for the sake of Jean.

'I'm sorry it has to be this way Jean...I'm so sorry that I let you get hurt so much because I was too weak to fight off Apocalypse. But I'm through letting you get hurt...I'm through letting everybody I care about suffer. I wish I could make everything right for you, me, and everybody else that matters in my life. I don't know if you can hear me Jean...But I love you. Nothing will ever change that...Not Apocalypse, not the Phoenix, and not even death itself..."

Upon sending those last thoughts to his wife through their mind-link, Scott's decision became clear.

"Okay Jack...Do it! Cast the spell!" said Scott as he turned back towards the mutant warrior.

Slayer responded by shaking his head, for there was something else about this plan that he had yet to mention.

"That's just it...I can't cast it..." said Slayer, "It is you that must perform this feat in order to stop the Phoenix and save Jean."

"What?!" said Scott in response.

"Scott...You're the only one that can do this because you share a powerful bond with the host that the Phoenix is bound to. If I cast the spell it will either do nothing or make the situation worse..."

"But I don't know anything about magic! How can I cast this spell?!"

"We don't have a choice...You must cast it! I'll help by summoning all the metaphysical energy I can muster and channeling it through you. From this you'll be able to perform the spell...But it's a very dangerous venture due to your lack of knowledge in the mystic arts and because of how advanced this spell is. I cannot do this for you Scott...I can only show you the way...It is you that must walk the path or else everything around us goes up in holy flame!"

Scott felt the weight of the world thrust upon his tired shoulders. It was now up to him whether or not many innocent people die...And it was up to him whether or not his wife would suffer once more because of the entity that had possessed her for so long now. There was no other way around this...This was something that had to be done. Taking one last deep breath...Scott Summers prepared himself to walk whatever path stood before him.

"Okay Slayer...Let's do this!" said Scott as a new feeling of determination overcame him.

Jack "Slayer" Robinson let out a deep sigh as he prepared to push his skill and knowledge to the limits in order to save both his friends...And the world itself. The symbol on his hands and face began to glow once more as he prepared for the mother of all spells.

'This is a bad idea...But it's the only one that's left,' thought Slayer to himself as he readied himself for the toughest challenge his mastery of the mystic arts would face, 'If this is how I must save this world...And my new friends...So be it.'

With the glowing symbols on Slayer's hands and face getting brighter by the second, Scott grew more anxious knowing that he would have to perform the finally act of separating a powerful divine entity from the woman he loved. Slayer knew Scott was willing to do whatever it took to save Jean...He only hoped that this ancient spell would finally set them free after so many years of torment from something they had no hopes of controlling. It was now or never...The preparations were done...And time was up.

"Scott...Listen to me and do exactly as I say," said Slayer as he stood before his anxious friends, "Any single mistake in this spell could be catastrophic. Now...I need you to take your wife's hand and hold it close..."

Scott did this immediately, using both hands to grip the limp hand of his wife...The same hand that she wore her wedding ring on.

"Now close your eyes...And focus," said Slayers as another round of bursts erupted from the core.

However, these noises barely registered as Scott took several deep breaths. Through the presence of countless doubts, insecurities, and the fresh memory of a horrible nightmare that he had been stuck in for over a year...Scott managed to center his mind for the sake of what he knew he had to do in order to save Jean. Through their link, he felt her weak presence in the void of her unconscious mind.

"Listen to the sound of my voice Scott..." said Slayer, whose voice now seemed to be the only thing Scott was hearing now as all other noises mysteriously faded to nothing more than background whispers, "Concentrate all your energy, your chi, your very essence right before you. Negate all the negative feelings of bitterness, fear, and insecurity that plagues both your mind and Jean's. Focus with all your might...And repeat the words I speak...Repeat the words of the ancient spell 'The Hymn of the Heavens.'"

Slayer's mysterious words left Scott Summers in a strange, hypnotic state of calmness. The rumbling of the temple and the pulsating energy of the core no longer registered in his mind. Now, his focus was completely upon the girl that lay before him. Signs of the holy flames of the Phoenix began to manifest around her like an eerie halo. But still...That did not dissuade Scott or Slayer. This spell had to be cast...And whatever outcome it led to...They would accept.

Using the power he had been blessed with at birth, Jack Robinson began to channel every bit of metaphysical energy in to the weary body of Scott Summers. The mutant warrior knew he would strain himself greatly in doing this...But it was the only way. As he pushed his powers beyond his normal limits...A strange glowing aura surrounded Scott and Jean. Then, Slayer began to use his knowledge to begin the spell that Scott would have to cast. Only...This spell wasn't written or spoken...It was sung. Knowing that the time had finally come...The mutant warrior began to sing the ancient words to the hymn, and Scott soon followed, repeating every word in perfect harmony.

"Su mei si han...Dao shin tzaku...Su mei si tan...Dao su runan..."

Like a mantra, the haunting tune of the hymn echoed through the room despite the loud presence of the core which seemed ready to go at any given moment. But they kept singing. Soon, Slayer stopped and only Scott sung the strange melody in a strange unknown language. Through the power Slayer had channeled in to him...The knowledge of the ancient spell was instilled through his mind. He kept singing as he held on to Jean's hand even tighter...Hoping to ward off the growing flames around her body. He kept singing...Even in the face of such enormous odds. The glowing aura around him and Jean only got brighter the more he sung. Slayer could only watch and continue to channel his energy in to Scott. Then...Through the soft glow, something happened...

As Scott continued to sing...He suddenly felt the mind link between him and Jean blow wide open. Closing his eyes to hold his concentration, Scott continued to sing...But something else was going on...Something that seemed to be a result of Jean despite her weakened state. Suddenly...Scott felt as if he was no longer in the strange room with Slayer and the ominous core that threatened so much. He felt his being thrust in through the path opened by the mind link. Scott kept on singing though...Trying to complete the spell. Then, as he took in the surroundings before him he realized where he was...The astral plane. Jean had used the mind link to allow him to enter the mysterious realm with its pristine sight of stars blanketing the crystal clear sky. As Scott took in this sight...He noticed something on a strange floating platform before him...

As he slowly made his way towards the center of this platform...He saw the unconscious body of Jean Grey lying before him. His voice grew softer as he continued to sing the ancient lyrics and knelt down to her side. Gently, he took her in his arms and began to softly stroke the side of her face. To him...She looked so beautiful in the picturesque starlight of the plane. He wanted to hold her like this forever. He wanted to always be here with her like this in such a beautiful state. As he gently held the woman he loved and continued to sing the ancient song...Powerful flames began to consume the sky around them. However, Scott just kept singing...Focusing entirely on Jean and nothing else. The flames around them grew more intense as Scott neared the end of the hymn. The flames grew increasingly lively as the moment of truth grew near. But even in the face of this...Scott stayed calm as he planted a soft kiss upon Jean's forehead...And finished the final line of the ancient spell...

"Suteke ne san...So mei naku...Lo ni kiera...Suteke me na...Suteke me na...Suteke me na..."

Then, a blinding flash sent the two of them back from the astral plane and back in to their bodies once more. The aura around them erupted in a blinding flash of yellow light that caused Slayer to fall back. Now he could only watch as the events before him began to unfold in a blinding display of light.

Scott still held on to Jean's hand as the light around them grew brighter. He held her close as he awaited the end result of their tireless efforts. As he watched, the fiery halo that had been growing around Jean's body began to concentrate around the center of Jean's body. The light surrounding them grew even brighter as a powerful force deep within the mind and body of Jean Grey began to surface after what seemed like an eternity of imprisonment. Through this act...A final deafening yell echoed throughout the temple and beyond.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The powerful yell came from none other than the holy Phoenix...As a gateway finally opened and its flames bellowed out of Jean's body at fantastic speeds. The fires of the holy entity were drawn towards the glowing core of Apocalypse's machine and soon the entire room became immersed in fiery light. When the final flames of the Phoenix exited Jean's body, the whole structure of the building began to shake violently. Slayer looked at the fiery core that now held the flames of the Phoenix and knew what was going to happen next.

"We have to get out of here! The core's gonna blow this place sky high!" yelled the mutant warrior over the noise.

Scott, who had finally snapped out of the daze that the spell had put him under, saw what he meant and quickly took Jean's still unconscious body in his arms. She weighed almost nothing to him in the face of such adrenaline, and even though he didn't know if the spell had worked or not...He knew they had to get out before they were crushed under the weight of the collapsing temple.

"Right! Let's go!" yelled Scott as he and Slayer made a mad dash towards the exit.

* * *

Out with the rest of the team who had been battling Apocalypse's guardians and horsemen, they too felt the new urgency in wake of the collapsing temple around them. After Apocalypse fell...The markings and signs on his horsemen disappeared and Betsy, Emma, Piotr, and Magneto fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Upon the loss of Apocalypse's horsemen, they tried to join Jean and Slayer in the core...But the guardians wouldn't let them. But as soon as the temple started shaking...the mysterious demon guardians that had held he X-men back vanished in to dust as the stone columns began to crack under the temple's violent tremors.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Storm as rocks from the ceiling began to fall.

"Not without the others!" yelled Warren as he flew down and scooped up the unconscious body of Betsy Braddock.

Kitty and Rogue went to retrieve Colossus and Logan fetched Emma Frost. However, Magneto was nowhere to be found in wake of Apocalypse's destruction. But they didn't have time to search as the walls of the temple continued to crumble around them. However, upon retrieving their lost, mind-controlled friends they noticed that there were still two missing.

"Is that everybody?!" yelled Beast over the growing noise around them.

"No! What about Jean and Slayer!?" yelled Logan, who was carrying the unconscious Emma Frost.

But before anyone could answer another deafening noise echoed throughout the room. It was the sound of rock and metal shattering like glass under the great weight of the structure.

"We're out of time Logan!" said Kurt as he teleported some of the others towards the center of the room where everyone had gathered, "We have to leave!"

"Not without them!" replied Logan even though he could no longer ignore the collapsing structure around him.

But as soon as Logan said that, a large chunk of the ceiling fell to the ground and blocked the entrance from where they had come from. More rocks fell as they scrambled to find another way out.

"Now what do we do?!" yelled Kitty in desperation as she saw the entrance blocked.

"We'll have to make an exit!" yelled Rogue as she was about to take to the air.

However, before any action was taken...Two figures came bursting through the rock that had blocked the entrance to the core. It was Scott and Slayer, and Scott still had Jean in his arms...

"Scott?!" exclaimed Storm in surprise, not expecting to see him running out of that room.

"No time to explain! We've got a building falling apart around us!" said Scott he and Slayer joined the others in the center of the chamber.

"No kidding! But the way we came is blocked now! We're going to have to make an exit ourselves!" yelled Gambit as he prepared a deck of cards.

"No wait!" yelled Slayer, stopping everybody before they could do anything else. "Gather around close...I've got an idea!"

With another round of loud rumbles from deep within the structure, the team had no time to debate. With large cracks now forming in the floor they scrambled in a large cluster around the mutant warrior. Soon, his hands began to glow in a mysterious purple light.

"Hang on everybody! This is going to be a rough ride!" yelled Slayer.

Everybody held their breath as the ceiling above them began to collapse and huge chunks of rock were now falling towards where they were standing. But before the rocks could impact...The team was enveloped in a mysterious purple fog and the impact never came.

* * *

Outside the temple, the Professor was anxiously watching the temple where his team had entered to fight Apocalypse. The glowing on the top of the pyramid structure had now changed colors from a bright blue, to a fiery orange as the structure seemed to buckle under its own weight. As he watched the large structure collapse, he frantically called out to the others despite his already tired mind.

'Logan! Jean! Storm! Anybody! Are you all right!?' yelled the Professor through his mind as frantically searched for their presence.

But as the final support for the pyramid collapsed, a large purple haze engulfed the area back near the X-jet where they had landed initially. As the Professor anxiously waited for this strange fog to clear, he heard a jumbled cluster of voices come from the mist. Then, as the fog finally cleared, he was finally greeted with the presence of his entire team.

"Is everybody okay?" said the Professor as he rushed over towards the bewildered group of mutants.

"I think so..." said Ororo as she and the others tried to rub the pain in their head away after such a rough ride.

However...All the pain was eclipsed by a brilliant sight that began to unfold before them as the pyramid neared its ultimate destruction. As the team of young mutants eager watched on...A blinding flash erupted from the inside of the massive structure and the pyramid exploded in a powerful burst of light. As the rest of the team was forced to shield their eyes from such intense light, something began to happen in the rubble of the destroyed structure.

"Mien Gott..." said Kurt as he and the others looked on in awe.

"Oh my stars and garters..." said Beast as the dark clouds above quickly faded in wake of the pyramids destruction.

Over skies above them...A cluster of bright, glowing flames began to collect over the area where the core once stood. The whole area was engulfed in a fiery orange light that bathed the whole plateau in a soft, powerful glow. The cries of a jubilant entity echoed through the air as the flames took their final shape in a beautiful swirl of holy fire. Then...With one last great cry that echoed for miles...The Phoenix was finally reformed and now it stood...Free and untainted.

It was such a sight to behold...Never before had any of the X-men seen such a brilliant show of celestial majesty. Golden embers slowly rained down from the sky and gave off a gentle, warm feeling upon the group of mutants that had just saved the world as they knew it. Now, no hatred or malevolence was felt in the presence of such a being...Only joy now permeated as the vast cloud of darkness that had hung over the X-men for too long...Finally disappeared.

As the Phoenix soared gracefully through the sky, the members of the X-men couldn't help but smile at their accomplishment. Rogue and Remy stood in a gentle embrace as the warmth from the Phoenix helped set aside so many tribulations that were now behind them, Logan and Ororo unknowingly stood close as well, and others who had been out cold as a result of the battle finally came to under the gentle flames of the Phoenix.

"Warren..." said a weak voice, "Is that you, luv?"

Warren looked down at the source of the voice to see that it was none other than the woman he had believed to be dead for so long. It was the real, living Elizabeth Braddock. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at her tired form and smiled.

"Welcome back Betsy..."

Over with the unconscious Piotr Rasputin, a soft raspy voice was soon heard that sent a wave of emotion through the mind of young Kitty Pryde.

"Katya..." said the tired Russian, but he had no more strength to say more. However, to Kitty...It was more than enough.

"It's okay Peter...It's over now. Rest easy..." she said softly as she gently stroked the side of his face.

That which was once lost was now found again. The lives of the innocent had been freed from their dark confinement. So much time and so much pain had led up to this event...But no matter how bad it was...To the brave souls involved, it was worth it in the end.

As the Phoenix let out another round of cries that echoed throughout the sky, a single ball of gentle fire descended and lit the area surrounding Jean Grey-Summer's body, who was still safely being held in Scott's arms.

As the glow around them faded...Jean began to regain consciousness. She was tired and weak from everything that had happened to her on this fateful day...But now she was here in her husband's arms. No Phoenix...No entity...Just her and only her. As Scott's gaze drifted down at her tired from...He couldn't help but smile at what he had finally regained after so much hardship.

"Hey there beautiful...How do you feel?"

"Tired..." said Jean as she managed a smile, "Did it work? Is Apocalypse finally gone? Am I finally free?"

"It's okay Jean...It's finally over," said Scott softly as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, "Everything's going to be okay now..."

Jean felt like crying a river of tears upon hearing those words...It was finally over. The pain...The hurt...The suffering had finally come to an end. As she embraced the man she loved once more, they both soon found themselves looking back up at the sky where the majestic Phoenix continued to hover around them. Everyone around couldn't help but smile as the beauty of the scene before them as they continued to watch the holy being that now flew before them, letting out echo after echo of divine cries of joy.

"So what's it doing now?" asked the Professor as he stood by his students under the beautiful holy flames before them.

The mutant warrior who had done so much to help the young team of mutants just shook his head and smiled as he watched holy bird ascend to the heavens.

"If I'm not mistaken...I believe it's thanking us."

"Thanking us? For what?" asked Bobby as he stood mesmerized by the brilliant light show before them.

"We gave it a gift that all the power in the universe could never equate to. We gave it...Freedom. Now...It can finally return to the stars...Where all gods belong."

As the Phoenix continued to ascend towards the heavens, the rest of the team waved goodbye to the being that had been such a major part of their lives. No smile on the team was bigger than the one of Jean Grey as she said goodbye to the ancient force once last time. Even though a small piece of the Phoenix would forever remain within her...She gave once last thanks to the ancient force that had once been a part of her. And as the Phoenix gradually vanished in to the sky...There still echoed one last thought from the holy bird.

"Thank you..."

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! This isn't the last chapter! There are still two parts left! Stay tuned, you won't want to miss it! I know some of you may not like what I've done to the plotline of the story, but this is just a something I wanted to write to fix some of the things in a way that would make a good story. I apologize if it upsets anybody, but please understand that I'm just trying to tell a story...That's it! Thank you and please don't forget to review! Send them to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website. Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all!

HEY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YET! REVIEW FIRST!


	15. A New Beginning

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 14: A New Beginning**

* * *

You didn't think I'd end it just yet now did you? There are still some loose ends that need to be tied up, and this chapter and the next one will do just that! But first, a quick word to my reviewers!

Enchantedlight: Yep! The Phoenix is finally free! I got the idea from my last story "Evolution of the Heart" and by some of my knowledge of the Phoenix from the show and the comics. I'm glad you liked it and I can't thank you enough for reviewing my story thus far! There is only one chapter left after this one! You rock! Enjoy!

Sprocket: Thank you so much for your praise! But the last chapter wasn't the end and neither is this chapter. There is still one left! I just want to tie up the rest of the loose ends and leave the reader with a sense of closure. I can't thank you enough for your wonderful words and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I wish you the best and peace out my friend!

Diaz F: Yep! There is only one chapter left after this one! I don't like to end a story with too many questions, so this chapter and the next one will help clear up any issues that haven't been addressed yet. And I know you may feel somewhat sad that this story is almost over, but fear not...I have another one in the works! Email me if you want to know more about it and thank you for all your wonderful support!

Freakaleek4jello: Thanks for your kind review! But the last chapter wasn't the end! There is still this chapter and one more after it, so don't think it's over yet! I'm glad you liked Slayer because his character and lines were a challenge to write since I had to create him. And his acts as a straight-up good guy is something that I think have been missing from Marvel lately. He has his flaws, but he doesn't let them control him...Most of the time. He's a lot more complex than he seems, but I don't know if I'll be able to go further in to his past in this story. Sorry, but there's just so much to write and so little time! Thanks again for reviewing and I wish you the best!

Agent-G: I'm glad you agree with me about Betsy and Piotr. In fact, I stopped buying the comics the moment the killed Psylock because I was just so angry! She's a great character and didn't deserve to get killed! That's why I bought her back in this story, that and I was a fan of her and Warren being together. And it's not over! There is still one more chapter left after this one! I still have some loose ends to tie up and I will be sure to do so for the sake of closure. As for Rogue's powers, they did come back in recent comics so I'm sorry if I confused you. As for my Romy story, it's still a ways away, but it also has Scott/Jean in it so it's not completely one sided! Thanks as always for your kind words and I can't thank you enough for being such a great reviewer! Peace out my friend!

Darkness1: Thank you for your kind, poetic words. They are always such a great inspiration to me and I can't thank you enough for it! But there is still a little story left to tell. This chapter and the next one will be the last and hopefully they will give the readers a sense of closure. Apocalypse may be gone and the Phoenix may be free, but that doesn't put to rest the many personal conflicts caused over the past. This chapter will help put to rest those conflicts in hopes of a new beginning for the team. Thank you so much for staying true to my work and because of friends like you...I will work hard to keep on writing! You rule man! Peace out!

Cuz I can: I'm not sure what z means, but thanks anyway!

Ldypebsaby: Thank you so much for you kind enthusiasm! I'm glad you liked the plot because I put so much thought in to it. Originally, I didn't have Scott kill Apocalypse, but after writing it out it just didn't feel right...So I changed it! I'm glad you liked it and it helps prove that I made a sound decision. And that spell Scott did to separate Jean and the Phoenix was something I really enjoyed writing! I'm kind of a sucker for Scott/Jean moments. This chapter and the next one will help tie up any other loose ends that may linger. I'm very grateful that you have stuck with this story since its inception and I can't thank you enough! Thank you so much and I wish you the best my friend!

Angyxoxo: Yeah! Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! I'm still eager to see how "The Wedding" ends and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read my story! As for the recent events in the comics, I know they're bad...Hell I downright HATE them! I wish I could go to Marvel and force some sense in to some of the writers...But I guess this story is the best I can do. I've written several letters to the office, but I haven't had any response yet. They had better fix what they messed up soon or I'll never buy another one of their comics! They suck so bad and that's why I wrote this story in the first place. Thanks again for reviewing and thanks even more for not giving up on "The Wedding!" You rock! Peace out!

Wen: Thanks for the comments my friend! I enjoyed them as always! And as for the final Scott/Jean moment I know you've been waiting for, just read on and I hope you aren't disappointed! Thank you so much for commenting on this story throughout its course and I hope you enjoy the chapter! You rock my friend!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again to all my kind reviewers and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Apocalypse had been defeated...The Phoenix was gone...And the darkness that had hung over the Xavier Institute and its inhabitance had finally lifted. On a day that was slated to be one of Apocalypse's greatest triumphs...It turned out to be his ultimate destruction. In uncovering the demon mutant's secrets, friends that were once thought to be dead now stood alive and well after years of morning their loss. The vast cloud of lies and deception that had weakened the X-men so much had finally been broken thanks to a new sense of being...And to a new friend.

The cruelty of some of Apocalypse's acts could never be forgotten. His lies and deception ran deep. But out of freeing themselves from such illusions, the X-men were finally able to stand united once more without any of the bitterness, fighting, or disagreement that had done so much to hurt them in the past few years. Some things were harder to resolve then others...But given time, they too could be helped. Everyone had come so far to get to this point...And it had helped to make them so much stronger for both the present...And for the future that awaited them.

* * *

Scott Summers stood quietly on the balcony overlooking the sunset in the distance. He stayed lost in thought as he reflected on the events that had transpired on this fateful day. Nobody had suffered more from Apocalypse's cruelty than he had. For the past year he had been nearly killed and thrown in to a coma where he was tortured with an unending nightmare. His form and appearance had been mimicked by Apocalypse so that the ancient madman could hurt his family and friends in the worst imaginable ways. He had everybody see him in a darker way through the power of lies. But in wake of returning...He had a second chance to undo Apocalypse's evil. Being stuck in a coma had given him a lot of time to reflect on himself, on his life...And especially on Jean. 

As the sun fell lower over the horizon, Scott's gaze shifted down towards his wedding ring which shined brilliantly in the light of the sun. He felt himself smile as this small little ring helped him to remember that he was alive...And this was real.

As if on queue, Scott sensed a new presence behind him. He already knew who it was, but he turned to face her anyway. There...His eyes met with that of his wife Jean Grey...Whom had been the one to give him the strength to survive the nightmare that he had suffered so greatly under.

"Hey," said Scott simply with a smile as she walked over towards him.

"Hey Slim," replied Jean, warmed by his smile that she hadn't seen in so long.

"So how'd the check up with the Professor go?"

"Great...He said my powers are finally stable now that the Phoenix is gone."

"That's good to hear. What about Betsy, Piotr, and Emma?"

"They're okay physically...But they have no memory of the past few years. It's as if they had an entire chunk of their minds erased."

"Yeah...I know the feeling," said Scott in response as he recalled how he felt after he came out of his coma.

There was a brief silence between them. Soon, Jean found herself move in closer towards him...Absorbing the feeling of having her real husband back and not having to worry about Apocalypse or the Phoenix. Slowly, he slipped an arm around her waist and simply held her close...Knowing it had been a long day for the both of them. Jean wanted to tell him everything about what had happened in the time he had been imprisoned. She wanted him to know the truth.

"You know...A lot has happened since you've been gone. So many terrible things came as a result of Apocalypse. And a lot of them...Were aimed at us," said Jean, as she stood in his embrace.

"Yeah...I know. I heard all about the horrible things that happened to you and the others. I heard about the fights...The losses...The fracturing of the team. I heard about all the inner pain and suffering you had to go through because of me not being there for you when you really needed it. I know what happened with Magneto...I know about the affair with Emma...And I know about the kiss between you and Logan..."

Jean felt her stomach churn as Scott bought back the memories of such tumultuous times. For all the conflict that had come about since Apocalypse unleashed his lies...Nobody had had been affected more under those illusions than her. And now she felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt consume her as Scott mentioned the kiss between her and Logan. He had been forced to suffer in a year long coma...And she didn't do anything to help him. Instead, she betrayed him. She kissed another man. Jean felt like crying as she turned her face away from him...Unable to look him in the eye after that.

"Who...Who told you about that?" asked Jean as she felt choked up by her feelings once more.

"He did..." replied Scott.

Upon hearing this...Jean turned back to face him, but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. But Scott didn't want her to feel that...He gently cupped her chin with his hand and looked in to her tear stained eyes.

"It's okay Jean...It's okay," said Scott trying to soothe her inner pain, "From what I've learned about how I've been acting this past year...I kind of deserved it. Hell, it would have been justified if you slept with him...Knowing what I did."

This, however, only made Jean feel worse as she heard the regret in Scott's voice for actions that were never even his to begin with.

"But you didn't do these things!" said Jean, still sobbing uncontrollably, "You didn't do any of them! It wasn't even you! It was Apocalypse! I...I betrayed you. I let you down Scott...You almost died because of me. I could have done something, but I didn't! I let you suffer so much...I just stood by while you were in pain. I gave in to Apocalypse's illusions...And did things that hurt us both so much..."

Jean couldn't say anymore...She was just too distraught from her emotions to go on. Scott just held her closer as she cried in to his shoulder. So much had happened...And atoning for past mistakes was a challenge in of itself. Jean still remembered the future that she could have brought had she kept walking the path she had been up until this day. She could have destroyed the world...She could have destroyed everything and everyone she cherished. And it was all because she was just too scared of herself, her powers, and her own feelings towards others. But she was now on another path...That future was nothing more than a ghost in her memories. Now, she was here...In Scott's arms. It had been a long time since she felt something as simple as an embrace...But no words could describe the feeling bought on by such an act. Scott just let her cry her heart out and letting the feeling of being back with her in his arms sink in.

"Shhh, its okay Jean..." said Scott softly, "It's okay now..."

"How can it be okay?" said Jean weakly as the tears began to subside, "How can I ever live with myself after doing what I did to you?"

Scott then let out a tired sigh as he looked at the tear soaked eyes of his wife. He wanted to make all her pain go away...He wanted to undo so many things that went wrong while he was gone. But he knew he was never very good at expressing himself...Instead, he could only speak from the heart in hopes that it will ease the burden of such awful memories.

"Jean...Being stuck in a coma for over a year gave me a lot of time to think...To reflect. It gave me a chance to think about the mistakes I've made with you, with the team, with everybody. It gave me a chance to think about the man I am. You know neither of us is perfect...We have our flaws. We make mistakes. It's just...I was always so insecure...About myself, about my life, about everything. But looking back on it after having so much time to reflect...I realize, that I was just scared. And after everything we've been through...Everything we've survived...I know now that we don't have to be scared. We can make it through anything as long as we're not afraid. We can survive anything the world throws at us as long as we never forget...Time still goes on...The sun will rise again..."

Jean felt a new sense of warmth through their mind link as he spoke those words. Her tears had finally stopped as she looked back in to the eyes of the man she loved. The pain...The hurt that had hung over her like a shadow for the past year seemed to melt away in the warmth of a single moment. The mistakes she had made...And the lies that she had once believed were set aside...For they did not matter anymore.

"So you forgive me for everything I've done?" said Jean as she hugged him tighter in the light of the waning sunset.

"Only if you forgive me too for everything I've done," said Scott as he managed a smile that warmed her heart.

This time...Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go again. It was as if he was never gone to begin with...And their love stayed as pure as ever. So much joy was felt in this moment...That time seemed to stand still. And as Scott gently stroked the side of her face, he whispered in to her ear.

"Jean, no matter what happens...No matter what life confronts us with...Remember one thing...I love you...I love you more than life itself...I love you with all my heart. I always have...And rest assured...I always will."

Three words...Three simple words that held so much meaning and so much emotion. It had been so long since Jean had heard those words...And hearing them now only made her cry more tears of happiness, for she finally had the man she loved back. And through this overwhelming sense of joy...Jean Grey-Summers managed to speak once more.

"I love you too. I love you so much..."

Their mind link was solid once more...They were both alive and standing here together in the light of the sunset. The love they shared hadn't been broken despite so many tribulations...And it hadn't been tainted even by the most terrible darkness that the fates could throw at them. No illusion or deception was present to feed them lies...Only true, honest emotion that was pure once more, now and forever. And as the sun began to disappear over the horizon...Scott Summers and Jean Grey shared a tender, passionate kiss...

* * *

The scene on the balcony above didn't go unnoticed. Beneath them, Logan watched Scott and Jean as they continued to kiss in the light of the setting sun. He couldn't help but grin...For things finally made sense for him. The lies that had led Apocalypse in to tricking and manipulating him had finally been lifted. The mental fog that had clouded his already confused mind had cleared in wake of Apocalypse's destruction. Now he could finally put the incidents of the past year behind him. Things like the kiss between him and Jean could finally be set aside in wake of the truth. Now, the Wolverine was in control of himself once more...And it was truly a feeling like no other.

As he turned around to leave the two love birds to themselves, he was greeted with the presence of Ororo Munroe, who couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face.

"So how long have you been standing there?" asked the weather goddess with a grin.

"Long enough..." replied Logan.

"So I guess you told Scott about everything that's happened."

Logan scratched the back of his neck, knowing it had been pretty hard to tell Scott about everything that had gone wrong in the past year...And that he had kissed his wife. But now that it was off of his chest, he felt better about it.

"Yeah...I did."

"And how did he take it?" asked Ororo as she walked closer towards him.

"Pretty well I guess. He didn't really blame me or get too angry. He was more shocked than anything else. But overall...I think Cyke will be just fine."

"And Jean?"

Logan just laughed as he pointed up to the balcony.

"See for yerself Ro."

Ororo Munroe looked up to see the young couple locked in a deep kiss. It had been a long time since she saw such happiness between them...And it was a welcomed sight to behold. The lies that had controlled them were gone...Now, the choices that would determine their future would finally be theirs to make.

"I think she's gonna be just fine as well," said Logan with a grin as he saw the look on Ororo's face when she saw them kissing on the balcony.

"It appears so," said Ororo with a smile; happy that her friends had finally found each other through all the turmoil of the past.

"Come on Ro," said Logan as he turned to walk back inside the mansion, "Let's leave them be for now."

This only caused the weather goddess to smile more as she soon caught up with him.

"Aw, could it be? Could the tough, dangerous Wolverine actually have a soft spot deep within that burly exterior?" joked Ororo as she continued to tease her friend.

"Don't do this Ro," said Logan, who despite the joke, couldn't stop grinning.

"See...I know you had a heart," said Ororo as she patted his chest and smiled back. "You should show it more often."

"Well, if ya stick around...Maybe I will."

"You know what Logan? I think I'll do just that. Besides, somebody's gotta be there to help you lighten up," responded the weather goddess with a grin as she grabbed his arm and walked with him inside.

"Only around you darlin'...Only around you..."

Logan knew that Ororo always had a knack for making him feel better about himself. And this time was no exception. She had been away from the team for too long now and although Logan would never openly admit it...He did miss her, and was glad she was finally back.

* * *

A lot had changed in the eyes of Elizabeth Braddock after being freed from Apocalypse's mind control. The mansion looked different, her friends looked different, and the world looked different. It was quite a shock to her system to learn that she had been officially dead for well over a year now. Her loved ones and friends had mourned her...Some actually saw her as she supposedly 'died.' But she wasn't dead...She was alive and well. But like Piotr and Emma, she had no memory of what had happened in the time she had been gone. As strong a woman as she was, it was still hard not to feel the sting of such a revelation that she had once been dead. For the better part of the last three hours, she had been in the cramped and confining area of the medical bays with the Professor trying to see if there was any recollection at all from the time she had been gone. However, there was nothing to be found but emptiness. She knew that it was going to be hard coming to terms with everything that had happened to her...But she also knew she wasn't alone in facing them. And she would be strong enough to get past them.

As the young psychic made her way out of the cold and confining medical quarters, she was greeted with a most welcomed face.

"How long have you been waiting here luv?" asked Besty as she found a half-asleep Warren waiting in the hall near where she had been resting.

"I lost track..." said Warren sheepishly as he looked back in to the eyes of the woman he once loved...And in many ways, still did. "So how do you feel?"

"Okay I guess," sighed Betsy as she rubbed the temples of her head, "It's...Just a lot to take in."

"Yeah...I know."

A brief pause settled between them as the feeling of having someone back from the dead took time to process within their minds.

"So is it really true? Have I really been dead for the past year?" asked Betsy as she moved in closer towards him.

Warren swallowed hard as he prepared to answer that question.

"Yeah...You have."

It was a strange feeling...Believing that someone you cared about so much had been dead, but finding out in the worst way that it had been nothing more than a lie meant to weaken one's self. But that lie was uncovered...And the truth had finally settled over them. And with this thought in mind, Warren continued as he looked in to the eyes of the alive, Betsy Braddock.

"We saw you die Betsy...I saw you die," said Warren, choking on his own words, "We had a funeral for you. There was a coffin...A grave...Everything. I...I was there. I remember...Standing over your grave and just...Crying until I couldn't cry anymore."

Betsy watched as Warren lost control of himself as he stood before her. It had been a hard, confusing time for the both of them and she soon found herself collapse in his embrace.

"Its okay luv...I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere this time...I promise," said Betsy softly as Warren hugged her back and gently used his wings to hold her tight.

"I missed you Betsy...I missed you so much," said Warren as his sobs subsided and he finally felt the warmth of having her back.

"I missed you too Warren...And I'm sorry all this had to happen," said Betsy as she now struggled to hold back her own emotions.

"Its okay Bets...It's over now. None of it was your fault. We can finally put the past behind us."

"So does this me you wanna pick up where we left off a year ago?" asked Betsy as she looked back up at her winged Angel with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..."

And with that, Betsy Braddock and Warren Worthington III met in a soft kiss as death itself seemed to melt away before them...And a new path in life awaited them.

* * *

Piotr Rasputin once made the ultimate sacrifice for his friends. He once willingly gave his life fighting with the X-men. Yet here he was alive and well...Standing over his own grave. Over and over again he read the text 'In loving memory of Piotr Rasputin. May he rest in peace.' He had actually believed himself that he was dead...But he wasn't. He was here...Flesh and blood...Alive. He learned that his death had been nothing more than lies and deceit. He learned that Apocalypse had used him and his loved ones to further his own sick plans. When the mutant tyrant was destroyed...He awoke from his mind-controlled state only to learn that a year had passes since that fateful day. The Professor had scanned his mind repeatedly and found no memories of the past year...No recollection of what had happened in the time he had been a slave to Apocalypse. But he was a slave no more...The illusion was finally gone.

As the sky grew increasingly darker, the Russian born mutant just stayed over the grave...Lost in thought. He was in so deeply in thought that he didn't notice a new presence come up behind him. It was that of young Kitty Pryde...The girl that he had loved before he died. As he heard the footsteps behind him, he turned to face her...But didn't say anything, for he knew not what to say. However, to Kitty the look in his eyes said it all as she walked up next to him and looked over at the tombstone before them.

"I remember standing right on this spot over a year ago..." said Kitty as she read the text on the grave, "Everyone was just so sad. Illyana was crying...I was crying...It was by far, the worst day of my life."

Her words were full of sorrow as she remembered that fateful day so vividly. Her eyes were already moist with tears as she moved in closer to his warmth.

"Over time...I just came to accept it. I just...I accepted the fact that you were dead," said Kitty as her words became more choked up, "But here you are...Standing right next to me...Alive and well."

It pained Piotr to see Kitty like this...But there was little that could be done to help cope with the events of the past. The sorrow that was felt on that fateful day could not be forgotten even in the face of the truth. Kitty soon felt his powerful arms around her as he hugged her close to his body...Letting her absorb his warmth.

"I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through Katya," replied Piotr in a soft voice, "I wish I could go back to that day and do something...Anything to make it better. But I can't...What's done is done. So much has happened and I just...I wasn't there when I should have been. I wasn't there...When I was needed the most by my loved ones."

"It's not you're fault Peter...It never was. I think...That deep down I knew you were still alive...But I guess I just gave in to Apocalypse's lies just like everybody else."

"You shouldn't feel bad about it Katya...It was out of our hands. I know how deep Apocalypse's cruelty runs. But it's over now...We can start anew."

"Is it Peter?" asked Kitty as she looked back at the grave, "How do I know that this isn't another lie? How do I know that this isn't just some dream that I don't want to wake up from? How can I be sure of anything anymore?"

Confusion gripped young Kitty Pryde like it never had before. Her mind had been in a state of shock for the majority of the day since the truth about Apocalypse was uncovered. Now, it seemed as though her entire grip on reality was slipping and she didn't know what to believe anymore. But Piotr knew that this was real...And he wanted to show her.

"Katya...I don't know what I can say or do to make you fully believe that this is no lie. But I do know that this is real...I am here now and so are you. And there's no reason for either of us to be afraid of that. I don't know how I can completely put your fears to rest, but I do know that this is not an illusion. Just look with your heart Katya...This is real."

As her tear soaked eyes drifted back towards the eyes of her once dead lover, she felt herself finally calm down in the face of such bewilderment. And as they stood in the growing shadow of the grave, Piotr gently raised her face to his and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Through this act...Kitty Pryde knew once and for all that this was no illusion...This was reality. And as the sky grew darker and the grave before them stood silently in the evening night, the two reunited lovers met in a long, passionate kiss...Ending one thing, but beginning another as well.

* * *

It had been the longest day for so many people at the Xavier mansion. The world as they knew it had been turned upside down all thanks to a mysterious stranger. To some, the truth bought forth unpleasant realities and unending guilt for giving in to the whim of a madman. But to others, the truth had helped some reach an epiphany. It helped put things in perspective for the first time in what seemed like forever. And nowhere was this more prevalent than in the mind of Anna Raven, also known as Rogue.

While most of the others were in the medical quarters tending to their respective wounds, she found herself staying in the kitchen eating a light snack. Ever since the mutant warrior known as Slayer revealed the truth about Apocalypse, it got her thinking more than ever. Her thoughts were centered on the erratic behavior of her powers and the events in Antarctica that had hung over her conscious like a hawk for over a year. But in learning that it was Apocalypse, not her or her powers, which influenced her decision to drop Remy to his death, a strange feeling of relief came over her. The incessant guilt that had tortured her soul for too long was finally lifted in wake of the truth. It was a strange, yet wondrous feeling, but at the same time it was confusing because so much of her views on reality had been shaken because of the events of the past day.

Rogue was so lost in thought as she sat at the kitchen table, she didn't notice Remy come up from behind her.

"This seat taken cherè?"

Rogue turned to face the red on black eyes of her Cajun lover and soon her train of thought was broken.

"Sure sugah, how ya feeling?" asked the southern mutant, knowing how hard he had fought back at the temple with the others without the kind of invulnerability she had.

"Other than a couple a scrapes and bruises here and there...Remy be fine. It coulda been a lot worse though," admitted Remy as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Yeah...It coulda."

Afterwards there was a brief silence, for there were a lot of things they knew they had to talk about after everything that had transpired on this long, tumultuous day.

"So what else is on your mind Cajun?" asked Rogue, wanting to break the silence.

"I think you already know the answer to that cherè..." replied Remy as he scooted closer to her.

Rogue simply let out a deep sigh, knowing that they would have to talk about this sooner or later. And given the events of this day, there seemed no better time than now to put this year long burden to rest.

"So you've been thinkin' about it too haven't ya?"

"All day long...No matter how much he try, Remy can't get it off his mind."

"Antarctica?"

"You know you're right cherè...So when are we ever gonna talk about it?"

Rogue took a deep breath and pushed what she was eating off to the side, knowing that this was going to be hard to talk about. She had been playing out this scenario in her head over and over again in her mind throughout the day, but now it was time to put it in to action. Her legs went weak and she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. But this was something that had to be done...And if there was to be anything between them now, or ever for that matter, they would have to put this matter to rest.

"Remy...You know I love ya, right?"

"Of course I know dat, you know I love you too," said Remy as he gently took her hand.

"Then you know...That ever since that day...There hasn't been a moment that's gone by that I haven't regretted what I did to ya. I loved ya...And I dropped ya to yer death."

The strain in Rogue's voice was apparent as she recalled the incident that had plagued the both of them so vividly.

"And I know that even after ya came back and we...We tried to put it behind us and move on...It's still there, in the back of my mind...Torturing me to no end."

"But today, we learned the truth," said Remy, who didn't want to watch her descend in to the self pity that would only make her feel worse in the end.

"I know...And it's been makin' me do a lot of thinkin' about that day again. Only now...It seems so strange..."

"Yeah...Dis whole day has been one big mind job for all of us."

"But that doesn't mean that it hasn't shed light on some things...Now we all know the truth. Now...I can see why I did what I did back in Antarctica."

"Den why do you keep beatin' yourself up over this cherè? You know that it wasn't your fault. You know you, me, everybody was being used by that bastard, Apocalypse. There's no reason for you to feel like this Rogue."

Even as Remy tried to console her, tears formed in her eyes from all the memories she had to relive. They seemed no easier now then they were when Apocalypse was still controlling them.

"I know I shouldn't...But I do," said Rogue, who couldn't help but sob as she gently squeezed his hand, "It's just that...I love ya Remy. And I hurt ya because I let some evil psycho use me. I just...I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for..."

But she soon found herself unable to finish her words, as she suddenly collapsed in Remy's arms. The Cajun mutant only stood flabbergasted as Rogue continued to cry herself out in to his shoulder. He could only place his arms around her in a show of consolation, knowing there was little he could do. Apocalypse had an effect on them that permeated even after his destruction...But what was done could not be undone...And for that the two southern mutants could do nothing but learn from the horrible events that had tried to split them up, but only made their bond stronger.

"It's okay cherè...Even if you don't forgive yourself, remember that Remy forgives ya. I know it wasn't your choice...A lot of things that happened to us haven't been by choice. But never forget that even though there have been a lot of things that have tried to split us up...We're still together. We both survived. And if we can survive that...We can survive anything. Don't let yourself suffer cherè...I believe in you...I believe in us..."

As Rogue's sobs began to subside, she felt the weight of this terrible burden begin to lift after so much time and so much pain. Remy's gentle words helped ease the weight upon her weary shoulders for the first time in what seemed like forever. And as they both absorbed the feeling of such a powerful moment...Their faces began to slowly drift towards one another. At first, Remy tried to pull away, knowing what would happen with her powers...But Rogue beat him to it...And crashed her lips upon his. The Cajun mutant braced for the inevitable surge from her powers...But it never came. Instead, he felt nothing more than the sweet, tender lips of the woman that had stolen his heart all those years ago.

"Rogue...But, how?" began Remy as he struggled to catch his breath from the shock of what had just happened.

"Apocalypse is gone sugah," responded the southern belle with a smile, "My powers are stable again..."

"So that means..."

"You bet..." finished Rogue, as she watched the amazed Remy Lebaeu with a somewhat humored look.

Soon, shock turned to happiness as he leaned in for another soft kiss...This time, there was no reason for either of them to hold back.

* * *

Emma Frost knew she had done some bad things in the past. She knew she had a lot of sins that haunted her each and every day of her life. But waking up from a year of being mind-controlled and finding out she was helping Apocalypse destroy the world was something that shook her to the core. And to make things worse, she had absolutely no memory of the atrocities that she had committed. The Professor and a mysterious man called Slayer told her all the horrible details of what she had done in the past year. And while the White Queen had always been strong in the face of challenges, this was one thing she felt she couldn't handle. She had once been an enemy...But they gave her a chance to be an X-men and help fight for their cause. And in return she let herself be controlled by a madman, and used her powers to hurt and weaken everybody in the worst of ways.

For the first time in a long while...Emma Frost felt the full force of guilt as her mind struggled to process the horrible things she had done. Never before had she hated herself so much. She was supposed to be a friend...And now she felt like more of a monster than Apocalypse.

The hollow look in Emma's eyes remained the same as she let the Professor probe her mind for the fifth time to find any memories of the past year. But as was expected...Nothing was found, not a trace.

"I'm sorry Emma, but it's just like all the others. Your memories from the past year have been erased. It's almost as if they were never even there to begin with," said Professor Xavier as he removed his hands from her temples and rested his tired mind.

The White Queen merely sighed as she felt the guilt within continue to eat her up inside in a way unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"I guess it's for the best Professor," said Emma as she rubbed her forehead from the mental strain she had been forcing upon herself since she woke up, "I think it's better if I not remember."

Upon saying this, she got up and prepared to leave his office...But Professor Xavier saw the expression on her face sink further, and he knew she more to deal with than she was willing to talk about

"Are you going to be alright? I know this whole thing is a big shock to you...It was a big shock to all of us. But if there's something that still troubles you, remember that..."

However, Emma soon cut him off as his words only made her feel guiltier in the end.

"I'm leaving..."

"What?" said Xavier, surprised by this sudden decision.

"Professor...I hurt you and your students once, and what did you do? You gave me a chance to be on the team. You gave me a chance to make a positive difference in the world. And look what I've done with that chance...I let Apocalypse take control of me because I was too stupid and selfish. I hurt everybody here in the most terrible of ways. I hurt people who tried to be my friends...I hurt friends who tried to be there for me...And I hurt you even after you gave me a chance after all the bad things I've put your team through. I...I just don't know if I can ever face them again. I don't think I can ever look at Jean, Scott, Logan, or anybody for that matter without thinking about the awful things I put them through!"

"Emma, calm down," said Slayer who was standing next to the Professor, "It was out of your hands."

"What difference does it make?!" shot Emma, whose sorrow became all too apparent now, "I still hurt everybody...And I don't think I can live with this guilt anymore. I can't stay here...I'm sorry Professor. I know it doesn't make up for anything I did...But I really...Am...Sorry."

Then...The White Queen did something she never thought she would do...She cried. But before she let out all her tears from the sins she felt that she could never be forgiven for, she ran out of the room so nobody could see. The Professor wanted to go after her...But the mutant warrior signaled for him to stay.

"Wait Professor...Let me handle this," said Slayer as he walked towards the door.

"Are you sure, Slayer? She seemed awfully upset...Maybe the best thing we can do is give her some time to herself to deal with this."

The mutant warrior just let out another exasperated sigh as he turned back to face the Professor.

"As much as I'd like to do that...I can't. In a way, it is my fault that she feels this way. I was the one that exposed the truth...And I guess it's my responsibility to help her accept it."

Before Xavier could respond, he was already out the door. At first he felt the urge to call him back...But in the end, Charles Xavier put his trust in the young warrior. In many ways, he had no desire to stop the man that had helped save them all from doing whatever he felt he had to do. He had come in to the institute as and intruder...An enemy. But now, he was a friend...A friend that they felt could be trusted because he worked so hard to gain their respect in the face of such insurmountable odds. There were a lot of things they owed this man...But he wasn't done just yet. And even thought they still didn't know why he was doing all this for them in the first place...It was clear that he had made his choice.

Slayer didn't have to go far to find the White Queen as he left Xavier's office. He found her sitting with her back against the wall with her face buried in her hands. Even though she was doing her best to hide it...She was crying. She had never felt so awful before...She had never felt so guilty before. And even after everything she had done, the Professor still wanted her to stay. She felt she didn't deserve such forgiveness...Not after what she put him and the others through. The more she thought about it, the more she cried. But as she just let her guilt eat her up inside, she noticed someone sit next to her against the wall and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think you should leave..." said Slayer in a low tone, doing his best to calm her down.

"Go away..." replied the White Queen through her sulking tears.

"Emma...The Professor knows that what you did wasn't your fault...It wasn't even your choice to do these things."

The young woman then lifted her head from her tear-soaked arms and rested her head against the wall. There were still salty streaks of moisture streaming down her face as the sickening feeling in the pit of her being continued to torment her to no end.

"What about the others, huh?" argued the White Queen somewhat angrily, but most towards herself, "What about Scott, Jean, Logan, Rogue...Everybody?! I hurt them with fake affairs, fake dreams, fake EVERYTHING!"

"Emma...You were only a pawn. Apocalypse was the one who did this. You were just as much deceived as the others were. They'll understand that."

"So what..." said Emma sharply, "I don't deserve to be here...I don't belong here. I do nothing but hurt people...I don't even deserve to live."

Another wave of sorrow came over Emma as the sick feelings of inner guilt ate at her very soul. And as another round of tears formed in her eyes...Slayer felt as if he was at a loss as he contemplated what to say to her the help her feel better. But even with all his vast knowledge, he knew that her choices were out of his hands...And the best he could do is tell her the truth.

"Don't say that Emma...You know it's not true," said the mutant warrior as he spoke softly to her, hoping to ease her mood.

"How can you believe that?!" shot Emma in a somewhat angry tone as more tears streamed down her face.

"Because I can see things you can't..." replied Slayer as the tattoo over his eye began to glow once more.

The soft light given off by the mark over the mutant warrior's eye had a soothing presence on the guilt-ridden young woman. And as Slayer looked in to the teary eyes of Emma Frost...He continued to speak.

"I can see that you have a good heart, despite what you may say to yourself. I can see that you truly believe in making a difference in this world. And I think you shouldn't let Apocalypse's shadow taint that..."

"But...How can I live with myself after what I've done?" said Emma as she looked back at the young warrior for the answers she so desperately wanted.

Jack "Slayer" Robinson was silent for a moment, as he let out a deep sigh upon hearing her words.

"I wish I had an answer for you Emma...But I've been asking myself that question for many years now and I'm no closer to an answer than I was at the beginning. All I can tell you is that you must stop and think before you make this decision to leave or stay...Just stop for one single moment and contemplate what you will do to yourself and all the little mutant kids out there who need a teacher to help them live in this crazy, dangerous world. Trust me on this one...If you run away now, you'll never stop running. I've learned a lot of things as a warrior, but the one thing I've never been able to learn is how to live with my mistakes. I've made too many of them...I've let too many innocent souls suffer because of things I did or didn't do. I don't want you to feel that kind of suffering...I don't want anybody to feel it...Because it's done nothing but cause me more pain and heartache over the years. I can't make your decision for you...I can only help you from making a mistake that I know you'll regret even more than the ones that you feel guilty about now. Please...Don't end up like me, Emma...Hollow and alone. Just stop and think...And follow your heart."

Slayer felt that he couldn't say anything else after that...He knew that the decision was now up to Emma alone. He hoped that he said the right things...Because there were already too many things that he regretted about his life and he didn't want one more piled on to that. And as the White Queen sat in silence, pondering what to do next, Slayer arose to his feet and returned to the Professor's office. Upon entering, he faced Xavier with an uncertain look.

"I'm sorry...But I've done all I can Professor," said Slayer.

"Don't worry Jack," assured Xavier with a light smile, "You've already done so much for this team that I don't think I can ever repay you for it. You helped save us all from destroying ourselves and the world as well."

"No..." said the mutant warrior as he slowly shook his head, "I only guided you down the path...It is you and your students that won the day."

Charles Xavier couldn't help but smile back at the young warrior and his humility. He had entered their lives so unexpectedly, but his profound influence went beyond anything that could be described with words. He knew that the events of this fateful day would not soon be forgotten. Then...As his powerful mind continued to process so much of the complications that had plagued this day...Emma Frost then walked back in to his office and made her choice.

"I'll stay..."

* * *

AN: Well, one chapter left to go! It's almost over! Stay tuned for the final goodbyes and the dawn of a new beginning for the X-men. I know some of you will send me hate mail for making this chapter sappy in some parts and boring at times, but I just felt I should tie up some of the loose ends. I had to have a scene where Rogue and Remy put the Antarctica deal to rest, I had to do something with Betsy and Warren, I had to discuss Piotr's return, I wanted to add one last Logan/Ororo scene, and most of all I had to have a scene where Scott and Jean finally come together! So this was for all you Rogue/Remy, Betsy/Warren, Kitty/Piotr, Logan/Ororo, Scott/Jean fans! And for those of you who may ask questions on how Rogue and Remy can touch, I just used the knowledge from the previous comics where they could touch each other, but nobody else. Just thought I'd clear that up! Thank you so much to those who took the time to review this story and I urge all of you to send me your thoughts at or post your feedback on Only one left! I hope you all like it! Best wishes to you all!

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!


	16. Goodbye

**Darkness and Light  
Chapter 15: Goodbye  
**

* * *

Well, here it is! The last chapter to the story! It's been crazy, but I had a lot of fun writing this and I a lot of fun hearing what other people thought! This chapter is it! I don't know if I'll make a sequel, but if I do it might not happen for quite a while. Sorry, but I have so many other stories I want to write! Thanks again to all who have reviewed, and now I give you the last response to my wonderful reviewers.

Megaroony: I know! I know! I should have put some more Rolo in the last chapter, but it ran long...Sorry. I completely support them as a couple. I think they are very compatible...Much more than the slew of other characters they've been stuck with in the past. And to answer your question about Antarctica, see Uncanny #350 to see what Rogue and Remy were talking about. And I'm honored that you like Slayer! He's my very own creation and it really means a lot to me that you approve of him. I put a lot of thought in to this story to make it coincide with the comic so I could undo at least some of the crap Marvel has done without destroying it. And Slayer was the medium for all this. It was difficult at times to write, but because of reviews like yours, I feel as though I have succeeded! Thank you so much for all your kind support! I really appreciate it! I hope you like the last chapter and I wish you the best!

Enchantedlight: You've been there since the beginning my friend. I can't thank you enough for that! I worked really hard on this because I wanted to stay true to the comics while changing certain aspects to tell a good story. I'm glad you liked the Romy scene! That was my first Rogue/Remy scene so I'm glad you approve. And in the future, I will have a Rogue/Remy centered fic so don't fret! I'm not done with them yet! Well, it's been great hearing from you throughout the story and it really means a lot to me that you took the time to read and review my work. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Ldypebsaby: Well, this is it my friend...The last chapter of "Darkness and Light!" I'm glad you liked the last chapter where I pair up everybody and resolve some of the lingering issues. The Scott/Jean part was my favorite to write of course! I'm glad you liked it too because I felt they deserved a nice tender scene together after everything that they've been through. That and all the other couples I addressed were fun as well! I guess that just leaves this last chapter. You'll see what happens to Slayer as everything comes to a close...But is brightened by a new beginning. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Thank you so much for all your kind words about my story and my character, Slayer. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the final chapter my friend!

Agent-G: Well man, here's the final chapter. Like every other story out there, this one must have an end. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you've reviewed my story so much since its inception! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And yes, I am a major Ororo/Logan supporter. I think they are far more compatible than the other characters they've been stuck with. As for other characters like Polaris, Alex, Annie, and the rest of the characters I didn't mention...I decided that it was best to leave them out and focus on the core characters for the sake of clarity. And as for Rachel, she hasn't done a whole lot of interacting with the others in recent comics, and I didn't want to complicate things. I just wanted to keep it simple. And just so you know, I am aware that Piotr was cremated, but I do believe that there was a memorial for him at the institute. As for Illyana, I'm not so sure about that and I'm sorry if I botched it. Other than that, I am honored that you have reviewed my work. It will only help to inspire me to write more and I thank you for it! Enjoy the last chapter! Peace out!

Darkness1: Well my friend, this is the end. You've been a great supporter of the story ever since it started and I can't thank you enough for it! So you liked the Ororo/Logan scene the best? Yeah, I had a lot of fun with that one! Their interaction in the comics is just too cute at times. They have kissed on multiple occasions and they do seem to understand each other better than anyone else. As for Scott and Jean, I just thought they deserved a peaceful moment after everything they've been through. As for Slayer, you'll learn what happens to him in this final chapter. It really means a lot to me that you like him because he is my own creation! His decision on whether or not to stay at the institute rests with him and him alone. But whatever his choice, he will have good reasons for it. He's just a really tortured soul who is just like you and me, but has the responsibility of being a powerful warrior thrust upon him on his weary shoulders. There is so much more to tell about him, but I don't think I'll get the chance for a while. And you say you've finished his picture?! Please hurry up and send it to me! I'm eager to see what you think he looks like! Well, I guess this is it my friend! You have been so kind to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Angyxoxo: Hey! I here it is! The last chapter to my first ever comicverse X-men fic! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you have taken the time to read my story! I'm honored that you think my writing is so good! Your writing is great too...Don't ever tell yourself that it's not...It is! I agree with you on your views about Emma. She should have never meddled in Scott and Jean's relationship to begin with! And I'm very glad that you like this story even though you're not a big Scott/Jean fan. But I believe that they belong together. They are the most enduring X-couple in history, it's downright sacrilegious to break them up! Stupid Marvel! I know you don't like Scott now, but I give reasons for his actions in this story, so maybe he won't be as easy to dislike now. And thank you for your approval of Slayer. I put a lot of thought and effort in to him as a character and it really means a lot to me that you approve of him. He's rather complex, but I didn't have enough time to really go in to it in this story...Oh well, maybe some other time. You are amazing! "A Different Way to a Perfect Ending" and "The Wedding" rule! Thank you so much and I wish you the best!

Sentoris: YEAH! YOU'RE BACK! I really missed you! Thank you for taking the time to read and review all the chapters to my story despite your long absence. I'm glad you liked it! You have said such kind words to me in the past and I really appreciate all your support. I'm honored that you approve of Slayer and I thank you for all your complements on my writing. I put a lot of effort and time in to this. It took a lot for me to put to rest old feelings of the other characters and have it all come together in the end while holding the reader's interest. Thanks to you and my other kind reviewers, I feel like I have succeeded on at least some level. It's great to have you back and thank you so much for all your kind words! You rock! Peace out my friend!

Wen: What can I say...Other than how grateful I am to you and your kind comments. I'm running out of words to express my gratitude to you for being so kind! I always enjoy reading your comments and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read my work. Thank you...And I wish you the best my friend!

Well, that's it! Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! You are all so wonderful! Well, I guess it's time to end it. I know it's been a long, eventful road but everything has to end at some point! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy the final chapter to "Darkness and Light!"

* * *

The hours of the evening ticked by as if they were merely seconds in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. The crisp, clear night had fallen around them and the sky was now shining with stars as the cool breeze swept across the land. The celebratory reunion dinner that Professor Xavier had planned was now more than just a simple gathering of old friends. It was a celebration of new beginnings. Three of their fellow X-men had returned from the brink of death and now stood alive, and better than ever. The celebration was full of laughter, smiles, and healing of old wounds. Many, like Storm, Rogue, Kitty, and Remy, had chosen to return to the school to reunite as they once had before the terrible events of the past year had fallen over them. Some, like Emma Frost, who had considered leaving, had now chosen to give the dream another chance.

This was certainly a time of new beginnings for the X-men, and Professor Charles Xavier couldn't have been happier for his students. And as he prepared to leave his office to join the remaining festivities...He suddenly noticed someone outside his window. Curiously, he looked out to see the face of an old friend.

"Sorry I can't stay long for the party Charles..."

"I understand Eric..."

Eric Magnus Lensherr, also known as Magneto, hovered before the second story window outside Xavier's office. He had disappeared after the fight with Apocalypse, but Charles knew that his friend had his own reasons for it. And as he smiled back at the man he had once shared a dream with, he hoped that maybe someday they would learn to agree on the future of mutants...And mankind as well.

"So what are you going to do now old friend?" asked Charles as he watched his friend prepare to leave once more.

"I have a lot of thinking to do...I have a lot of things I need to catch up on from the past year. I promise to let you know if and when I succeed. But for now...I need some time to reflect. And I'll start...By finding my children."

And as the master of magnetism turned to fly away in to the night, he said one last thing to his friend before he was gone once more.

"Thank you Charles...I look forward to the day we meet again."

* * *

As the hours of the night got later, many members of the X-men gave way to exhaustion after a very long and eventful day. The team was united once more...And with hope and some luck, they would stay that way this time and not let another dark force taint that unity again. But before this hectic day ended...There remained one last issue. And that issue was the reason why the team had survived the horrible tribulations that had transpired. It was Jack Robinson...The mutant warrior known as Slayer. He had come in to this mansion as an enemy and they fought him...But it turned out that in fighting him, they were only working to destroy themselves more. He had exposed the truth about Apocalypse...He had exposed the truth about a lot of things. The lies that had plagued their world were shattered by the words and actions of this man. He found the real Scott Summers, helped destroy Apocalypse once and for all, and had helped unite the team once more. He had done so much and yet he never asked for anything in return except their trust. But he had earned it...And in the process became more than just a guide to the truth...He had become a friend as well. And as the late hours of the night set in, the mutant warrior prepared to make one more decision with his new friends.

"Well Professor, I can't thank you enough for letting me be a part of this wonderful celebration. I can't even remember my last full meal," said Slayer as he finished the tasty, fudge desert Ororo had made for everybody.

"You're most certainly welcome Jack. It's the least we can do after all you've done for us. You know...You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like," said Xavier.

Soon, the rest of the team gathered around the mutant warrior as they clamored to know whether or not this mysterious stranger who had helped them so much in their time of need was here to stay. Many of them didn't want him to leave...But as the mutant warrior took in the Professor's offer, he already knew the response that he had to give.

"That's very kind of you Professor...But I'm afraid I can't stay here," responded Slayer as he looked back at the people he had done so much to help.

"What? Why not?" said Kitty, shocked by his decision. "I think you'd make a great addition to the team!"

"Yeah, it's the least we owe you homme. You saved us all. You're a regular ace!" said Gambit flashing him an ace of spades.

Slayer respectfully shook his head, knowing that the decision he made was for the best.

"I didn't save you...You saved yourselves. I only guided you along the way. You helped me in the same way I helped you. And that is why I must go...I have done all I can...And it's time I left you all to your own choices."

"Come on bub, I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot earlier, but you've earned our trust, and mine as well...And that ain't an easy feat. You said it yourself, if we had continued the path we were goin' the future, the world, everything would have gone up in smoke. You helped everything make sense for us again...Let us return the favor," said Wolverine, trying to sound sincere even though he knew he was never good at things like this.

Slayer couldn't help but simile. He had never had people who thanked him so much for his deeds. In the past, his actions had gone unnoticed for the most part because he was just such a loner. He had never really worked with others that had come to trust him as implicitly as these people had. Trust was so hard to gain and so easy to lose...But this time he hadn't lost it in spite of enormous odds.

"I appreciate your offer...But I still think it would be for the best if I not stay. I require no payment for what I have done. The honor alone is all the reward I need. You all have your place here...And shouldn't intrude upon that. You must be able to make your own decisions now. I'm sorry...But I just don't belong here."

"Come on man, what makes you say that?" asked Scott, who owed this man so much after saving him and Jean from terrible fates that would have come to pass if it had not been for him.

"Because I don't belong anywhere..." answered the mutant warrior, "Some people...Are just meant to be alone...And I guess I'm one of them. I am but a mere shadow in this world...I fight the forces many others can't fight. I don't always win and people do suffer because I fail...But I can't ever let that stop me. I have a cause I fight for...And you have a cause you fight for. If you all do your part...I promise you that I'll be sure to do mine."

His decision was disappointing...But they understood to some extent what he was saying. Slayer knew that there were many other reasons why he shouldn't stay...But he just wasn't ready to reveal them. He had done a lot for his new friends...And they had done a lot for him. But still...A lot of them didn't want to see this man go.

"But you've done so much to help us even after we fought against you. We should have listened, but we didn't. None of us would be standing here if it wasn't for you, Slayer. Surely there is something we can do to help..." said Ororo.

"Other way around Ororo," said Slayer with a grin, "If you guys hadn't tried to stop me and had I succeeded and killing Apocalypse in the first place then your leader would be dead, the Phoenix might not have been tamed, and I wouldn't have gotten a chance to fight along side you guys. It's funny...Because I don't believe in fate. It's nothing more than an illusion no different than the ones Apocalypse used on you...But it's still kind of ironic how things work themselves out in the end. And it's all because you started making the right choices for a change and remembered that there is something worth fighting for in this world. Just don't ever forget that...And we'll call it even."

Jack Robinson's wise words were simple, yet powerful. After all the lies they had consumed, it had took only one man armed with the truth to help them see the light. It was clear now, that the mutant warrior had made his final choice. And they would respect that...Even if it meant saying goodbye.

"You drive a hard bargain, bub," said Wolverine with a grin, "But I think we can handle it."

The mutant warrior just smiled back as the others took his words to heart.

"So I guess this is goodbye mein friend," said Kurt.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Jubilee, still wanting to keep some hope.

Slayer was silent for a moment as he contemplated the young girl's question. However, with a smile on his face, he gave his response.

"I can't be sure...Now that you all know the truth and are in control of your own lives now...I can't be certain if we will meet again. But should our paths cross again...I would look forward to that day my friends."

"As will we Slayer, and even if we don't...Just remember, you have friends here. And you will always have our thanks, no matter what the future sends us."

* * *

The crystal clear night sky was a crisp sight to behold. But the final hour had come, and after a long, heartfelt goodbye, the mutant warrior known as Slayer made his leave after having such a profound impact on the new friends he had met. He was a little overwhelmed that they had come to think of him as a friend after years of being completely alone in his ventures. For the longest time, Jack Robinson had just been a loner with nobody there except the spirits that helped teach him. Now, he actually had friends...And the feeling was unlike anything he could ever describe with words. But as he left the main gate of the mansion and prepared to say goodbye to his new allies, he felt two certain individuals come up from behind to see him one last time.

"Jack...Wait," said Scott as he approached the young warrior with Jean by his side.

Slayer turned around to see the grateful couple that he had helped save after so much hardship. They had suffered a lot because of Apocalypse...And he had been the one to help set them free. They had a connection that went beyond anything Slayer could understand...But it was a connection that had survived because of him. And no matter how old Scott and Jean lived to be or how many troubles they would face together...They would never forget the deeds done by this man who had worked so hard to save them.

"Before you go...We want you to have this," said Scott as he handed him a small object.

Slayer looked and saw that it was a simple patch with a brilliantly decorated X-men logo on it. And on the bottom of it, a small picture with the entire team stood etched in to the fabric.

"Consider it a memento," said Jean, "This way you'll never forget about us...Because you can be assured, we will never forget about you."

The young woman who owed so much to this man just smiled back as he looked at his gift from his new friends.

"Wow...I don't know what to say," said the mutant warrior as he looked at this small object of appreciation from a grateful team.

"Jack...You saved my life," said Scott, "You saved Jean. You saved us all from a terrible fate. I would be dead now if it wasn't for you..."

"Other way around, Scott," replied the mutant warrior with a grin, "Remember...It was you that came in and destroyed Apocalypse with my sword. I would have been choked to death and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to save your wife either. Even with all my power...Even with all my skill...It only took your simple courage to end the reign of that ancient madman. And rest assured...He will never return now that the evil within him has been vanquished. You saved me...And I helped save you. Consider it even my friend."

Scott couldn't help but smile at those words. In many ways they had saved each other. But one thing was for certain...If neither of them had made the choices they did, everyone would have suffered. Now, Scott had his life back...He had his girl back...And he had never felt better in his life. Jean had her life back as well. He had her real husband once again, and this time she wouldn't let anything taint it. She was free from Apocalypse's illusions...She was free from the Phoenix. Now...She could just be herself from now on and she had never felt happier.

"So what does the future look like now?" asked Jean, "Do you know what's in store for us?"

The symbol on the mutant warrior's eye glowed once more, but the smile on his face only got bigger.

"What does the future look like? Well, it's cloudy, unclear, and completely ambiguous. And that's exactly as it should be. Now you two, and the rest of the team for that matter, can make your own future. The possibilities are limitless...A new beginning has descended upon all of us. And I know you all may be tempted to forget about this whole ordeal...But I implore you not to. I know it will be hard at times...But you can learn from the past even if it's not pleasant. You see, building a future and preserving the past...Are one in the same. Now, you are no longer controlled by fate. You see...Fate is the greatest illusion anyone can cast upon themselves...Only when one rejects it, can they make the future they want to make. You have the power my...It's just a matter of how you use it."

"Thank you Jack," said Scott as she gently squeezed his wife's hand and smiled, "We promise we'll work to make our future bright."

"I'm happy to hear that," said Slayer, "Just remember all the things I've taught you, and you should be just fine. But, there are many challenges that await you...Challenges that I can't see because the future is now unclear. But you can get through any of them as long as you're not afraid. Fear and insecurity were the byproducts of Apocalypse's illusions and I know it's not easy when those qualities are a part of your character. But you can still overcome them...Just don't be afraid to follow your heart."

Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers took those words to heart as the smiled back at the man who had bought them back together after so much darkness over time. But still, there was one last thing that needed to be said before this man left their lives just as fast as he had entered it.

"Jack..." said Scott as he and Jean took a step closer, "There's no way we can forget about your words. You've given us something we could never get on our own...Something so precious that no matter how hard we try, we can never thank you enough for it."

"Really? What might that be?" asked the mutant warrior.

"Clarity..." said Scott with a smile, knowing no other words could be used to describe what Slayer had given them.

The mutant warrior didn't argue with that. Scott and Jean were going to give him their thanks whether he liked it or not. Things were finally clear for Scott, Jean, and the rest of the X-men. No more lies, illusions, or deception tainted them any longer. The love they both shared hadn't faded...It never even waned in the first place. And thanks to Slayer, they finally realized it and now it was stronger than ever. This was definitely a time of new beginnings...But there was still a certain sadness couldn't be fought, for one thing had to end for everything to begin again. And that thing was Slayer...He had done what he had come here to do and much more. But it was still hard to see him leave.

"We'll miss you Jack..." said Jean as the time for his departure drew near.

"As will I Jean. It's been...Interesting, to say the least," replied Slayer with a grin.

"That it has. And thanks again for all your good advice Jack...I'll be sure to never forget it," said Scott, who had taken all the words the mutant warrior had said to heart.

"Be sure that you don't. Just remember...Fate is an illusion, you are in control of your own lives now. Think hard about the choices you make...Listen to others and use empathy as well as sympathy...And tell your wife you love her every day and you'll be fine my friend," said the mutant warrior, knowing these words of wisdom might be the last from him that Scott and Jean would hear.

They didn't have to worry about Apocalypse any more...No demon or entity possessed them now. The spell that freed Jean had left her in control of herself once more...And the power of freedom that she now felt was greater than any deity could ever give her. Scott would always have the shadow of the nightmare that he suffered hang over him, but thanks to the healing power of the love from his wife, the heart of his friends, and the healing elixir that Slayer had given him earlier...He was now better than ever. Slayer was tempted to tell him that the potion may have a few "side effects," but he doubted they would be seen as a burden at all once they kicked in...Later that night with Jean.

Now, the time had come. The moon shined brightly above as Scott extended his hand to the mutant warrior that had saved them all as one last token of thanks for his deeds.

"Take care, Jack..." said Scott.

Slayer simply smiled and shook his new friend's hand one last time before he left back to whatever mysterious place he had come from.

"You too Scott...Jean. Thank you for being my friends...And don't ever forget that you have the power...It's just a matter of how you use it."

Then...As he let go of the hand of his new friend and ally, he turned and began to walk back in to the dark path in to the night. Scott's arm slowly snaked its way around Jean's waist and held her close. They had been given another chance thanks to this man...And this time they would make it count. As they both waved goodbye one last time to the man that had saved them all...The mysterious purple haze that had bought this man here engulfed and surrounded the mutant warrior. But before he completely faded away one last time...He managed to wave back...And with one last breath...Spoke his peace.

"You've done it guys...The path before you is full of limitless possibilities. I have done all I can. And now...The future is yours..."

* * *

The End...

AN: That's it! "Darkness and Light" is over my friends! The X-men are free and united again! So what did you think? I know some of you will probably send me angry letters for changing the comics. But remember, I did this because I was dissatisfied with how Marvel was directing the future of the X-men. Although recently they did bring back Colossus, there are still a lot of things that need to be addressed. I was angry that they kept killing good characters and splitting up couples that they shouldn't have. They have to put Scott and Jean back together, keep Rogue and Remy together, and bring back Psylock! But remember, this is just my opinion. This story is AU! This is my story and I'm sorry if it angers or upsets anybody. Other than that, what did you think? How did you like the plot? What about my character Jack Robinson, AKA Slayer? What do you think of him? I know some of you might not like him because you may think he is too Mary-Sueish, but that was not my intention. He is just a guy who sees thing in more profound ways than others. Please send me your thoughts on him! Tell me what you thought about the story! Send your comments to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website. I can't thank you enough for reading my story and I promise that I will keep writing as long as I keep dreaming. And a very special thanks to all those who took the time to send me reviews...You all rock! Well, I'm sorry that it has to end and I hope you like whatever future stories I write! I wish you all the best and thanks again for reading! Peace out!

And a very special thanks to my wonderful reviewers Darkness1, Agent-G, Diaz, Communist Penguin, Enchantedlight, Cullen, Angyxoxo, Sprocket, KSimonT-X, Ldypbseby, Reddfire, X00001, Sentoris, and especially Wen! Thanks everybody! I appreciate your wonderful feedback!

THE STORY IS OVER! BUT PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

_Fate is the greatest illusion anyone can cast upon themselves...Only when one rejects it, can they make the future they want to make._


End file.
